Present and Future Coming Together
by ChibiSilverShadow
Summary: Serena is the daughter of Goku and is Sailor Moon. A new enenmy appears wanting to take over the world and must fight both the DBZ and Sailor Scouts to get their way. A future Trunks/Serena pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new fic that I am trying to create. I am having issues with inspiration and coming up with ideas all though when I first thought about it I had tons of ideas. Anyhow this is the first chapter so you know. I don' t when the next one will be up and I can't make any promises that I will finish this fic since I am having issues with writing at the moment but I will do my best to try. Plus school is starting back up so I will being losing a lot of free time too. Anyhow please let me know what you think. The more comments I get back the more it makes me want to write so please respond back about the chapter. By the way I don't own DBZ or Sailor moon. erika

It was a bright sunny day with no clouds in the sky and a slight breeze blowing in the air. A young blond woman was standing outside in the front yard watching two men fighting. She watched them with a half amused look on her face as the two kept fighting one another. While watching the young woman noticed movement out of her right eye. She turned her head to see a short blue hair woman walking up towards her with a smile on her face.

"Hey Amy." She greeted the new comer. Amy smiled at her and replied back.

"Hello Serena. How are you?"

"I'm good. I hear you and Gohan are going to the movies today." Serena stated nonchantly. Amy nodded as her gaze fell upon the two men fighting in front of the two girls.

"Yeah we are suppose too…that is if I can ever get him to stop sparring with your father." She said. Serena just chuckled lightly while shaking her head.

"I'll get their attention for you." She said. Serena knew full well that the two of them would go on forever not even noticing that Serena and Amy were standing there.

"Thanks Serena."

"Anytime Amy. Besides it's always fun yelling at the two of them." She stated to her friend with a smile on her face. "DAD, GOHAN TIME TO CALL IT FOR A DAY!!" She yelled after she whistled very loudly.

The two men at hearing the whistling and yelling stopped their match in the air. They looked down to see Amy and Serena standing below them. Gohan smiled at seeing his girlfriend having arrived so they could go to the movies. Gohan floated down and made his way over to the two.

"Hey Amy, I hope you haven't been waiting long. I'm sorry if you have been." He said to her as he tried to catch his breath.

"No I haven't been waiting long. Besides I can talk to Serena while I wait for you. You won't be to long getting ready will you? The movie starts in an hour." She explained to him. Gohan nodded his head in understanding.

"No I shouldn't be that long at all. I'll head on inside now." Gohan replied back to his girlfriend before heading inside to get a shower. Serena just smiled at her friend as Gohan went inside.

"Hey Serena where is your mother at?" Goku asked his daughter as he whipped sweat off from brow. Serena turned to her father who was standing next to where Gohan once stood.

"She is inside getting ready for her and me to head over to Bulma's house." Serena explained to her father.

"Ok, tell her I am going to go for a swim and I'll be back later. " He said with his usual cheerful smile. Serena smiled back at her dad.

"I will don't worry." She stated back to him as Goku started to float in the air to go to the pond in the woods. Once hearing her answer Goku nodded his head before taking off in the direction of the pond. Serena then turned to Amy.

"So let's go inside and chat while you wait for Gohan. Besides mom loves seeing you too." Serena said. The two young women went inside and chat for a bit.

Bulma Briefs sat on her couch in her living room watching a bit of television. She was waiting patiently for her friend to come over for the day to hang out. As she sat there flipping channels and a sudden knock came from the door. Hearing the knocked the young scientist got up from her spot on the couch while turning the television off at the same time. She made her way over to the door and opened it. Once the door was opened there stood her friend Chi-Chi and Chi-Chi's daughter, Serena, standing side by side with a smile on both of their faces.

"Hi, Chi-Chi, Serena. I'm glad you could come over." She greeted the two women standing before her.

"We are too. Dad and Gohan were training again." Serena said. "Can't say I want to sit there and watch those two all day doing that." She finished telling the blue hair woman that was standing before her. Bulma just chuckled at hearing the usual antics of her old friend Goku.

"Do you really ever expect your father to change my dear?" Bulma replied back as she let the two come into her house and sit down on the couch. Chi-Chi and Serena sat on the couch while Bulma sat to the right of the couch in a rocking chair.

"That is one thing that will never change about Goku." Chi-Chi replied with a smile on her face. "Always ready to fight whether it is for fun or to save the earth." She stated with a smile on her face and pride in her eyes. Bulma just nodded her head in agreement.

"So what have you been up to Bulma?" Serena asked the genius. Bulma smiled and turn her attention to the question.

"I can't say really anything. Vegeta is as usual training in the gravity room while I have been just working with Capsul Corps and taking care of Trunks." She answered the young blond.

"Speaking of Trunks, where is Trunks and Goten at?" Chi-Chi asked concerned laced into her voice. Bulma raised her hand waving off the concern that Chi-Chi had for her youngest son where about.

"You don't have to worry about them. They are upstairs in Trunks' room playing a new video game that I got him yesterday. I don't expect them to bother us for a couple hours." Serena just shook her head at the image of her brother playing video games with Trunks.

"He'll never want to come home now." Serena stated to the two women. Bulma just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's fine. I always love having Goten over. He keeps Trunks occupied." She answer back.

"So Serena how was your sophomore year been at Tokyo University?" Bulma inquired to the young blond.

"It was fun. I'm just looking forward to going back after the summer is over. But for now it is nice to have a break from the homework and all." Serena responded.

"Serena is being modest. Both she And Gohan have been. They both made deans list and got all straight A's this year again!" Chi-chi said back to Bulma proudly with a bright smile on her face. Serena blushed at the bragging her mother was doing at her grades that she had gotten.

"That's great Serena. I'm glad to hear that both of you did so well. I'm proud of you two." Bulma said.

"Thank you." Serena stated with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"But speaking of your brother, how has Gohan and Amy been? Haven't they been dating about a year now?"

"They are both good. Amy is still working on becoming a doctor while Gohan just finished up his junior year in business. And those two are doing great as a couple too."

"That's good to hear. I think they are so cute together." Bulma replied. The three women sat around chatting most of the afternoon about what was going on their lives at the moment.

The three women spent all day hanging out with one another just having a good time talking and relaxing. As the three women sat laughing all of a sudden an Vegeta came walking into the living room in his usual sparring outfit and being all sweaty from a day of training.

"What are you women all laughing about? And woman where is my dinner?" He stated with is typical scowl on his face. Bulma rolled her eyes at Vegeta being us normal self.

"Just because we are married doesn't mean I am at your beck and call Vegeta. And as for dinner why don't you go and make yourself you arrogant ass." She stated back to Vegeta with a frown on his face. Vegeta just glared at her with his arms cross his chest.

"Woman have you forgotten who I am?" asked in a demanding tone to his wife. Serena just rolled her eyes and decided to step in before this turned into a major fight.

"Veggie head we all know who are. You're the great Sayian Prince." She said sarcastically to him. "Everyone knows who you are. You have made the clear over the years so your telling me the all might Prince doesn't know how to make dinner?" She asked him sweetly. Vegeta stopped and stared at the young blond that he had known all of her life practically. Vegeta had always had a soft spot for he knew but was never willing to admit it out to anyone or himself. He glared at Serena for a moment for turning the tables on him. Bulma just stood there waiting with a curious look on her face as to her husband's reaction and Chi-Chi just sat with an amused look on her face.

"I know how to cook dinner woman. I am a prince after all." Vegeta stated to Serena. Serena smiled at Vegeta's answer.

"Well that is good then. You can make dinner for your family. I mean after all you are the all mighty prince and I would think want to show how well you can cook for everyone." She answered back to him with a sweet smile on her face.

Vegeta just glared at Serena a moment longer before stomping off towards the kitchen while mumbling under his breath. Once Vegeta was out of the room Bulma and Chi-Chi just started laughing up a storm again. Once the laughing had stopped Bulma turned to Serena.

"Serena that was some quick thinking. I love how you turned the tables on him." She said to her. Serena just smiled.

"I just turned that arrogant he has about himself on him. I've seen you do it to him so many times it isn't hard to do anymore." She replied back.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Bulma looked at her watch to see that it was around dinner time. At seeing the time Bulma wondered who could be knocking at her door at this time of the day. She got up to go answer the door while Serena and Chi-Chi stayed where they were. All of a sudden they heard Bulma yelling at someone from the door.

"Oh my god Trunks it's so great to see you!" Chi-Chi and Serena hearing what Bulma had just said were confused as to why she was saying something like that since they knew Trunks was upstairs playing with Goten. So the two women got up from their spot and went over to the front door. Bulma was hugging someone from what they saw. As the two stood there for a moment waiting to see who this person was Bulma and the other person separated. Vegeta came out to see what all the commotion was about standing next to Serena. Bulma pulled the person in from the front door. There everyone got a look to see it was young man with purple hair that was cut to around his eyes, with blue eyes, and well built. He was wearing blue jeans, boots and black tank top with a purple jacket on top of the tank top.

"It is Future Trunks." Bulma announced to everyone. Trunks just had a light blush on his cheeks from the embarrassing moment he had with his mother and the way she acted upon seeing him arrive. The young man waved at seeing everyone again.

"Hi, it's been a long time since I've seen you all." He said to them. Serena and Chi-Chi smiled and greeted the young man before them. While Vegeta just stood there with his arms crossed and frown on his face.

"Trunks come in and sit down." Bulma offered to her future son. Everyone went into the living room to sit down. Chi-Chi and Serena sat back in there original seats, Bulma sat in the last spot next to Chi-Chi on the couch while Trunks had the chair that Bulmla had been originally sitting in before he had shown up. Vegeta just stood behind the three women.

"Trunks you remember Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, and their daughter Serena." Bulma said reintroducing everyone. Chi-Chi and Serena greeted the new comer warmly before Bulma started asking questions.

"So Trunks what brings you back from the future?" Bulma asked him. Trunks smiled at them people he was sitting next too.

"I thought I would come back and visit for a bit. It's been so long since I've seen everyone it was a great vacation idea." He explained to everyone. Trunks said to everyone.

"Well this is a great surprise I must say." Then Bulma turned to Vegeta. "Go get cleaned up. Instead of you making dinner we are going out to dinner." She said. She then turned to Serena and Chi-Chi with a smile on her face. "And you guys are coming too." She finished to the two women sitting next to her. Chi-Chi knowing that look on Bulma's face of determination did not fight her friend on the idea of not going out to dinner.

While Bulma was talking Serena had caught Trunks' attention. He had met the young blond a when he came back as a teenager to help save this past and Gokue and she had stayed behind with her mother throughout the fight. She was young then but now she was all grown up and looked to be around his age in her early twenty's. She was beautiful too. Just then his mother's movement broke up his thoughts as she made her towards the stairs and headed up with Vegeta right behind her.

"We better call dad so he can get over here for dinner." Serena said to her mom. Chi-Chi nodded her head in response before getting up to call her husband. While Serena pulled out her cell phone to give her brother a call. Serena smiled at Trunks before dialing the phone. She heard it ring a few times before the other line was picked up.

"Hey Gohan, we are going out to dinner with Bulma and everyone. You and Amy want to meet us here?" She asked him.

"Sure Serena. We are on our way. We'll be there in a few minutes. So what made mom want to go out to dinner?" Gohan asked his sister. At hearing the question Serena looked at Trunks.

"Future Trunks is back in town and Bulma wants us to go." She responded.

"Really?!" He said sounding shocked on the other end of the line. Serena smiled at hearing Gohan's response.

"Yep, so hurry up because once dad is here he will want to leave for dinner." She replied.

"Ok, on it. See you in a few sis." He said and then clicked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Shopping Day **

*I will be calling Miria Trunks just Trunks and present Trunks Chibi-Trunks*

The dinner with the Briefs and Sons that night went very well. It was nice dinner except for the male Saiyans eating like pigs as they normally do, meaning Vegeta and Goku. The talking during the meal were mostly of the women that were their which were Chi-Chi, Serena, Bulma and Amy with the occasional answers from Trunks now that he was back from his time. Bulma wanted to find out why her future son was back in their time and was able to get answers from him while he ate. They found out that he came back to visit them now that their androids was dead and reconstruction was still going on. His mother from his time wanted him to get a good education and since many of the schools were still being rebuilt she decided it would be good for him to go back to the past and get it done and be able to see everyone again. While the Saiyans just sat, ate and once in a great while put their two cents in on the conversation.

While they were ate dinner Bulma asked Serena if she would mind staying at the Briefs residents for about a week while she went out of town on a conference. She didn't mind leaving she just worried what would happen with her being gone and not being there to watch them, plus she knew how Vegeta would be with watching chibi-Trunks too. Serena said she didn't mind house sitting for Bulma although it titled more of house sitting the Saiyans instead. And while Bulma was out and now that Miria-Trunks would be staying with them he needed some cloths and asked Serena to take him shopping while she was there since Bulma couldn't do it herself. That was the excitement of the dinner for the two families that night.

~*~

Serena woke up the next morning in her bed and stretched. Just then she heard the ringing of her phone. She rolled over on her right side to her night table and picked up the white cordless phone that sat there.

"Hello?" She greeted on the phone.

"Serena, I didn't wake you did I?" She heard the familiar voice of her mother.

"No, I've been awake. So what's up?" She asked her mother curious as to why she was calling. Serena turned her head to see her alarm clock sitting next to where her phone would be and it read 9:07 am the red lighting.

"Well I know you are heading over to the Briefs to baby-sit Vegeta and chibi-Trunks while Bulma is gone and I know you will be busy with them. Goten was wondering if he could stop by later on today after he got his chores done. But if you think it will be too much…" her mother was saying before Serena interrupted her.

"Mom its fine if Goten wants to come over he can. Vegeta will be here while I am with Trunks taking him shopping. And it's not like we will be gone all day. He is a male after all." Serena pointed the obvious out to her mother that it wouldn't be long before most likely Trunks got tired of shopping. Serena new her mother could use the break of Goten being hyper active all the time. With her father and little brother around constantly getting into trouble it was a wonder how Chi-Chi got anything done.

"Your brother will be so thrilled to hear…. Goku!! I told you to let those muffins cool down before you eat them!" Serena pulled the phone away from her ear as her mother yelled at her father. Serena just rolled her eyes at the image in her head of her father stuffing his face full of muffins only to realize they were to hot and was trying to get a drink. Serena stifled a giggle at the image as she heard Chi-Chi continue.

"Sorry, Serena, anyhow call me when you and Trunks are on your way home from the mall and I will tell Goten he can head over then. That way Goten and chibi don't get into to much trouble with the arrogant prince there watching them.

"I will call when we are leaving. But if I am going to get out of here to get the shopping over with I should start to get around." Serena replied back on the phone.

"Ok Serena, have fun." Chi-Chi said. Serena could hear a hint of worry in her mother's voice with the help of her Saiyans hearing.

"I shall mom and I'll be careful too." She said trying to reassure her mother that it was a good idea to let her and Gohan have their own apartment now that they were in college. Chi-Chi had never liked the idea of letting her children leave but with Bulma's help Serena was able to convince her that it was time to let them start their own lives.

"I know you will dear. Love you. Bye." Chi-Chi said. Serena heard the click as the end on her mother's side disconnected the call. Serena put the phone back on her night table and then proceeded to get up and get ready for the day.

~*~

Serena walked up to the Brief's residence front door and knocked on it. She waited a minute or two before it was answered. When the door opened there stood before her, Trunks, in his cloths from the pervious day with a smile on his face.

"Hi Serena." He greeted her. Serena smile back politely.

"Good morning Trunks. You ready to go shopping today?" She asked him curiously. Trunks with a frown on his face looked at Serena.

"You aren't going to be as bad as mom, are you?" He asked her. Serena laughed at the comment.

"No, Trunks. I've gone shopping with Bulma before and I can say I'm not as bad as she is. Besides, I'm not shopping for myself so we won't be doing that forever. Plus I do have to come back and make sure Vegeta didn't blow anything up." She stated to the purple hair man before her.

"Well, that is good to know." He said with a smile on his face.

~*~

After a morning of shopping for Trunks the two decided to go have lunch since both being a Saiyan and had not eaten since breakfast earlier that day. Before they had decided to get lunch the two of them put the ten bags of cloths they had accumulated with Trunks into Serena's car. They then headed back inside the mall to eat at a sit down restaurant. The two were sitting and waiting for their meals to be brought to them.

"So Serena how have you been? The last time I saw you, you were just twelve I believe." He stated the young blond woman sitting across from him. Serena smiled which Trunks noticed and found from the day of shopping he really enjoyed being around Serena. She was sweet and caring young woman who was very bright and mature for her age it seemed. He also noticed how beautiful she was. Her light skin, blond silky hair that came down to her back and those bright blue eyes that could seem to see inside a soul were just an added bonus.

"Yes, your right the last time I saw you I was about twelve. I've been good. I just finished my sophomore year of college and I have my own apartment which is nice too." She responded to him.

"That's great to hear." Trunks replied before raising an eye brow. "But I'm shock to hear that you have an apartment. I never thought with how protective Chi-Chi is of you and Gohan that she ever let you two out of the house." He answers back to her. Serena took a sip of her soda before explaining herself.

"Well, it was with the help of Bulma. Gohan and I had been talking about wanting to get an apartment to mom and dad one day. Dad was ok with the idea but mom just had a fit about it. Mom acting very overprotective of Gohan and me was how she was being and even Dad was trying to help us win mom over. Bulma had found out when she came over to pick up your younger self. Bulma told mom she thought it was a really good idea and that she would help us get a place that she knew was safe. It took a couple of weeks to convince mom and take her to a few different apartments that Bulma thought that were best for us. But basically, Bulma broke mom into letting us get a place and that's pretty much how it happened." Serena finished explaining the short story to him. Trunks chuckled at the images in his head of Bulma having to convince Chi-Chi to let her two oldest kids go out in the world without her.

"So what is the story with Gohan and Amy?" Trunks questioned Serena with a curious look on his face. Serena smiled at the next question.

"Amy and Gohan have been dating about a year now. It took me forever to convince the two of them they both liked each other. They were always finishing each other sentences and usually had the same ideas. So one day with the help of my other friend Mina, her and me, got those two to end up on a blind date together. Mina brought Amy and I brought my brother and then we bailed on them." Serena said laughing lightly at the memory. "They weren't very happy with us but they figured out why we did it and well they ended up hitting it off the rest of that night and they are still together." She finished.

"So how about you? Do you have a boyfriend" He asked her a curious look on his face. Serena shook her head no.

"No I'm single. My ex-boyfriend, Darien and I, broke up when I started college. We had dated four years but we just weren't in love anymore. Besides it just didn't feel right anymore. We both felt were with each other out of obligation. So it was decided to break up and just be friends." She stated to him in a matter of fact tone. Trunks had a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry to have brought that up." He said. Serena waved her hand nonchantly with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it. He and I are friends but that's all it will ever be." She said taking another sip of her soda. Before he could start talking again, "How about you? Do you have any girlfriends in your timeline?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her face. Trunks chuckled at the look on her face.

"No with all rebuilding we have been doing over the past couple of years since the androids were destroyed I haven't had much time to even have a girlfriend. With all the work I have been doing that is the reason why mom made me come back to the past. She wanted me to take a break and live my life. Which means go to college and social with people and have a break from working so much. I didn't want to leave until things were finished but she more than insisted on me going so in the end here I am in the past." He explained himself to her.

The food had finally arrived for the two young couple and they had their lunch respectively unlike Goku and Vegeta who always eats like they are starving to death with food flying around him. The two talked about what was going on in their lives and just getting to know one another. Once lunch was over the two did a little more shopping and then headed back to Briefs' place.

~*~

When the two got back they walked in, with their arms both filled with bags, into the living room to find chibi-Trunks and Goten watching television. Serena put the bags down that were in her hands behind the couch and smiled at the younger saiyans who sat there watching television. She then put a small bag that was still in her hand on the left side of the couch to hide from the boys until later. As she put the bag down, Serena saw the remote that was laying beside Goten, who was not paying any attention to it. Serena reached over from behind the couch and pick it up without either of them noticing her. She then clicked the power button and turned the television off on them.

"HEY!!" was the unison response that she got from them the second the television was off.

"Well, now that I have both of your attention." Serena stated from behind them. The two boys whipped around to see Serena standing before them with a smile on her face.

"Serena we were watching that." Goten whined to his older sister. Serena came around the couch and ruffled her little brother's hair playfully while Chibi just had a frown on his face. Trunks had followed Serena inside and had put his bags down right behind her and were watching her interact with the two younger boys before him.

"Well, I want you two to take these bags up to Trunks' room for us." She stated to them. Both boys gave a look of disgust at the idea of having to take shopping bags upstairs to his room.

"Why should we do that? Can't he take them up himself?" Chibi-Trunks asked arrogantly. Serena rolled her eyes at the younger Trunks trying to sound like his father.

"Because I am asking you two to do it, besides I am figuring neither of you had anything to eat and are probably hungry." When she mention food both the boys heads started to nodded furiously up in down. "Well, if you take these bags up to Trunks' room for us then we can make some food for the two of you and it will be done faster than me working alone." She explained to the boys.

"You're not going to make crappy food for dinner, are you?" Chibi asked Serena with his arms folded trying to act like his father again. Serena looks at chibi with a frown on her face.

"No, Chibi, unlike your father, I can cook meals that you will be willing to eat." She stated to him.

"Ok, we'll do it!" Said both of them excitedly before getting up as fast as they could and going behind the couch to pick up the fifteen bags of clothing that they had gotten for Trunks. Then they were off to take them upstairs to Trunks' room.

"Well, I'm impressed at how you handled those two." Trunks stated to her. Serena laughed at Trunks.

"Well when you have babysat those two as much as I have then you pick up on a few tricks here and there to make sure you get them to do what you want them to do." She replied back to him.

"Well, I better go make those two monsters some food and the arrogant prince that is out there too." She said before she left to go to the kitchen to start some food.

"I'll come help you." Trunks offered her. Serena smiled back at Trunks before speaking.

"Thanks…I'm going to need all the help I can get making dinner for those three." She said back to him before laughing. Then the two demi- saiyans were off to make food.

~*~

When the food was ready Serena had Trunks went to get the little ones while she went to get the Vegeta. She made her way over to the gravity room and found the door shut and could hearing banging noises coming from within the gravity machine. She opened the door and walked into the gravity room to see Vegeta sparring alone. She slightly noticed when she came into the room there was a difference in gravity change inside but paid no attention to it. She was use to it from all her fights that had that gravity variations and the fact that she was a saiyan helped out greatly to stand above the gravity that was set at the moment. Serena stood there and kept watching him for a minute more as he sparred with himself. He was wearing spandex dark blue shorts with no shirt on and was sweaty everywhere. It seemed that he did not know she was there, but Serena knew, he sensed her and was just ignoring her. Just then Vegeta stopped sparring and turned to the blond woman that stood in the door before him.

"What do you want brat?" he grumpily asked her. Serena ignored his usual tone.

"Well, I made some dinner for the boys and there is some there too if they haven't eaten it all on you. I thought I be nice and tell you." She said back to him with a smile on her face. Vegeta nodded in understanding and then made his way out the door to head into the house to get some food. Serena let him by and followed Vegeta to the house. Vegeta had made his way to the dinning room to eat but Serena instead took a seat on the couch to relax after making a decent size meal for them. When she got to the living room she found Trunks on the couch all ready watching the television. Serena sat down on the left side of the couch since Trunks was sitting on the right side.

"So that was fun making all that food." Trunks replied sarcastically. Serena laughed at hearing that comment.

"I'm just glad I'm not mom or Bulma. I would hate to have to cook everyday for them." Serena said back to him. Trunks nodded his head in agreement while he was flipping through channels for something to watch.

"You would think with all these channels that there would be something good to watch." He said to her.

"I know. But don't forget you have that movie you bought. We could pop that in." She suggested to him. Trunks smile at Serena.

"Your right, I completely forgot about that. I'll go get it." He said to her. He got up from his spot and went to his room to get the movie. Serena sat on the couch waiting for Trunks to show back up with the movie. A few minutes later he came back down with the dvd in his hand and put the movie in. Then sat back down in the same spot he was in before he had left.

"Sorry I couldn't remember which bag the movie was in. It took me a few minutes to go through the bags to find it." He said to Serena. Serena just smile and waved hear hand.

"Don't worry about it." Just then Goten and Chibi-Trunks came running into the room and stood in front of Serena. Both of them seem to want her attention about something. Trunks just watched in amusement curious as to what they wanted now.

"Serena did you bring anything back for us?" Goten asked her nicely. There was a pleading look in Goten's eyes that he was hoping his big sister was nice enough to have come home for something. Serena looks at her brother very serious for a moment.

"Why would you think that I brought something back for you?" She asked him. Goten put his hand behind his head and smile that huge smile on his face just like her father does so much. She couldn't believe at times how much Goten and her father look so much a like.

"Well…because…you said to mom on the phone that you had something for me and chibi-Trunks" He said sheepishly to his older sister. Serena just smile at the two boys before her. Both Goten and chibi-Trunks had pleading looks on their face for Serena to give them what ever she had bought them. Serena then got up from her spot on the couch and grabbed the small bag that was beside the left side of the couch that she had put there earlier. She then dug in the bag for the items that were in it. While Serena was getting the bag Goten and chibi-Trunks were watching Serena's every move. Before Serena pulled the items out of the bag she turns to the two boys.

"You sure you want what I have for you?" She asked them. Chibi-Trunks being much like his father was getting very impatient now.

"Serena give it to us all ready!" Chibi-Trunks exclaimed. Serena laughed and pulled three items out of the bag that were now in her hands.

"Here, we got you two, two movies for you to watch and a game for you to play. Now as long as you two behave yourself I will let you have them, ok." Being informed by this both boy's eyes were sparkling with excitement at the items that were in Serena's hand.

"Yeah, sure…whatever you say." Was Chibi-Trunks reply. Goten just nodded his head excitedly agreeing with his best friend. Serena gave the items to Goten and Chibi-Trunks and they ran off as fast as they could up to Chibi-Trunks' room for the night. Trunks just chuckled after they were gone. Serena just shook her head at the antics of the boys, not at all surprised she got no thank you from one from them.

"You spoil those brats to much." Came a gruff voice from behind them. Serena and Trunks turn around to see Vegeta standing behind the couch with arms cross over his chest and a frown on his face. Serena raised an eyebrow at him.

"Like you care Vegeta? They are out of your hair so you can go back to your training." She pointed the obvious to him.

"There are plenty of other ways to keep those two out of my way like making them go over to Kakarott's house." He said back in a matter of fact tone. Serena just rolled her eyes at him.

"Doesn't the all mighty prince of some training to do?" She asked him sweetly with a smile on her face. Vegeta just glared at Serena who was not fazed by the look he was giving her at all. Vegeta getting annoyed at the fact that his look was doing nothing to Serena just stomped away grumbling under his breath. Once out of the room Serena just start to giggle which Trunks noticed. He noticed how nice sounding her giggling was and unafraid she was of his father too. He was beginning to realize that he liked her more as he got to know Serena.

"Wow, I thought dad was going to kill you." He said with shock. Serena just smile at Trunks.

"No, Vegeta actually likes it that I am sassy to him. It shows that I am not a weakling and worthy of his time even though he'll never come out and admit it." She explained to him. Trunks just nodded his head in understanding. He didn't understand his father but it made sense to Serena and she knew how to handle his father so that was always good for her. "So how about that movie we put in little bit ago?" Trunks had almost forgotten about the movie they had put in and was brought back from his thinking.

"Sure... I almost forgotten about it with all the interruptions we have been getting since I put it in." He said to her his cheeks turning a light shade of red in embarrassment of forgetting about the movie. Serena noticed the light pink of his cheeks and found that it made him look cute. She had noticed that he was very handsome with this blue eyes and purple hair that had come down to his eyes and would cover them at times. She could tell he was well built from training which was also plus but what attracted her most was his personality that he had. He was very sweet, gentle, helpful and fun to talk too. She realized as well as Trunks did that she liked him more as she was learning more about Trunks too.

"Here we go finally." Trunk said bringing Serena back from her thoughts as he push the play button on the remote to start the movie. Serena curled up on her side of the couch to get more comfortable as she began to watch the movie.

~*~

Two and half hours later after the movie ended Trunks look over from his spot on the couch to find Serena curled up on the couch fast asleep. He smiled at seeing the slumbering blond laying peacefully. He was able to get a nice view of her now. Her long blond hair in a pony tail that was behind her, her small pink lips, small nose, and her beautiful sparking blue eyes when they were opened. All in all he thought she was gorgeous and the more he got to know Serena and see what a fun, loving, caring out going person she was the more he admired her.

He got up from his spot on the couch and stood above her. He slowly tries not to wake the young blond by picking her up carefully. He realized how light she was in his arms and easy to hold. He also noticed how perfect she seems to fit in his hold and the warmth that she was giving off too. As he looked down at her he noticed a small smile had formed after he had picked her up. Trunks made his way over to the stairs and start to go up them to put Serena in a bedroom to sleep for the night. Once he made it up the stairs he walks down the hall way until he came to the open bedroom that was empty at the moment. He walk into the room and saw the king size bed that was at the very end of the wall in front of him. Once in the room he made his way over to the bed and slowly while holding Serena pulled the covers down for her. Once they were down he placed the young sleeping blond gently in the bed. As he straightens up he noticed that her shoes were still on her feet. He turns to his right and proceeds to take her shoes off so she did not have to sleep with them on. Finally gotten her shoes off Trunks pulled the covers up over Serena tenderly. Serena curled right back up with a small smile still on her face. Trunks smile at seeing Serena sleeping and then left the room to let her sleep for the night peacefully.

That is the end of that chapter. I hope you like it. It took me a while to write it up but I finally got it. I will try and get one or two more chapters out for this fic before my Christmas break is over but I can't promise anything.

I'd like to thank ills for giving me some good ideas on how to try and keep my writers block coming back and keep the issues of writing down for me. They were great suggestions and I will do my very best to try and use them fully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't know Sailor Moon or DBZ.

**Sparks Begin to Fly **

The next morning Serena slowly starts to wake up. As she began to stretch she felt the sheets that were on her and the sunlight that is coming in from a window near by her. She opened her eyes to realize that she was in a bed. She sits up from her spot on the bed to look around to figure out where she is at. The room had a light cream color walls painted on them with a light brown carpet on the floor. There is a window to her right that was letting in the sun. She noticed she was in a queen size bed that had light cream, white, dark brown comforter on the bed. After taking in the room she recognized the room right away. It was one of the extra bedrooms that Bulma had in her house that she had spent the night in before.

'Trunks must have brought me up here after I had fallen asleep on the couch.' She thought to herself. She had a small smile on her lips at the nice gesture that Trunks for bringing her upstairs, instead of leaving her on the couch for the night and having her body ach from sleeping on the couch. Serena then got out of bed for the day. She turned around and made the bed so that it did not look like she had slept in it the night before. Done with the bed she realize that she had spent the night she was she was still in the cloths from the day before. She decides to get a quick shower and change for the day. She made her way out of the bedrooms she was in and went across the hall into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Twenty minutes later Serena re-emerged from the bathroom with her long hair in a tight braid that went down her back that end at butt. She was now wearing dark jeans with a light pink tank top that had sparkles scattered around the front of the top and had a little lace at the top of it and wearing light pink flip flops.

She then made her way downstairs for the day to see who else was up. When she got downstairs she found the two boys on the couch watching television. She smiles at seeing the two watching the morning cartoons. She approaches them with ease the two boys to involve with the tv to notice her.

"Have you two had breakfast yet?" Serena asked the two boys. Chibi-Trunks and Goten turn their heads to the left to see Serena standing before him with a smile on her face.

"No, and we are hungry." Whined Goten as he rubbed his stomach. Chibi-Trunks rolled his eyes at the antics of this friend.

"Stop being such a baby Goten." He stated in a matter of fact voice. Serena just smiled at him her brother but kept her comments to herself. She knew her brother could be a little on the dramatic side when it came to food. It was one of the many traits that he had gained from their father.

"Well, I will go start making breakfast. Why don't you two go play outside for a little bit and I'll call you when the food is ready, ok?" She told them. The two boys nodded their heads in agreement and went outside. Once the two were out of sight she made her way over to the kitchen. When she entered she found Trunks all ready cooking breakfast which smelled very good at the moment.

"Good morning." Serena greeted Trunks as she came in. Trunks look up from the pancakes he was making and smile at the young blond before him. When she came he notices that Serena had gotten ready for the day and was dress in a new outfit.

"Good morning Serena. I hope you don't mind but I started to make breakfast for everyone." He said to her. Serena smile at Trunks.

"I don't mind. Thank you for starting. How much longer until it's done? Goten is about ready to eat anything at this point." She said to him. Trunks just smirk at hearing the comment about Goten.

"It will be ready in five minutes. If you want, you can start putting out the plates for everyone by then all the pancakes will be done by then." He told her.

"Ok." Serena replied back to him. She then went to one of the cabinets to get out five plates. She then put the plates on the table and then proceeds to get everything else set on the table. Once it was done she made her way over to the sliding door that was in the living room and went to the backyard. There she sees Goten and Chibi-Trunks fighting one another playfully.

"Boys breakfast is ready." She stated in a sing song voice. The two young boys stopped immediately and took full speed towards her. Serena step to the side of the entrance to let the two come flying inside. The two flew by her and she just shook her head. She follows them back inside and made her way back over to the dinning room. Once there she found Goten and Chibi-Trunks piling pancakes on their plates as fast as they could. Serena just shook her head at the scene.

"Well, it's about damn time that breakfast was made, brat." Came the mumbling voice from behind Serena. Serena turns around to see Vegeta standing before her all sweaty from working out. Serena just smirked at Vegeta.

"Anytime your majesty, after all, we wouldn't want to offend you." She mock back to him with a smirk on her face. At hearing Serena's tone and seeing the smirk on her face Vegeta just glared at the young blond before him.

"Watch it brat. I could wipe the floor with you in a fight." He stated in a matter of fact tone. Serena just kept her smirk on her lips with a knowing look on her face while she went to sit down by Trunks who had start to eat his breakfast after his father came in.

"Yeah, sure you could." Serena mumbled loud enough for him to hear her.

"What was that brat?" he replied in a demanding voice. Trunks, Chibi-Trunks and Goten had stopped eating and were watching the scene unfold between the two before them. Serena turns from her seat with a sweet smile on her face.

"I didn't say anything." She said to him in a sweet voice. Vegeta just stood there with a frown on his face while glaring at Serena. Serena just went back to making food ignoring Vegeta the rest of the time. Vegeta notice the other three staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" He shot back to them angrily. The three half sayians went back to eating their food right away ignoring Vegeta. Fifteen minutes later everyone had finished their breakfast and Serena and Trunks were cleaning up the mess.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" Trunks asked the blond before him who was putting dishes in the dishwater while he rinse off the dirty dishes.

"Honestly, I didn't really have anything planned for today. The only things I have to do is run back to my place real quick and grab some more cloths because I forgot to bring those with me when I came over yesterday. Other than that I was just going to hang out here. I figure I have at least another day of peace with that video game I bought them." She said to him.

"Well, relaxing is always a fun activity to do." He replied back to her. Serena laugh at the way he said that.

"Let me guess your not use to relaxing are you in your world?" She questioned him curiously.

"No, not really so it would be a nice change." He said back to her. "I'm guessing you just had that outfit here your wearing now with you?" Trunks ask curiously. Serena realize that she had not thought about him asking her how she was able to change her cloths for the day but had an excuse ready to tell him anyhow.

"Oh, I these here from the last time I spent the night. I left them here so Bulma just washed them and left here for the next time I needed some after spending the night." She said back to him. Just then Goten and Chibi-Trunks came into the kitchen, both of them with a smile on their face and looking at Serena and Trunks nicely.

"Hey Serena?" came the nice sweet voice of Chibi-Trunks. At hearing the tone that he was giving Serena knew that he wanted something.

"What do you want Chibi-Trunks?" She ask him with an raise eyebrow curious as to the request she would get from him.

"Could we go over to Goten's and go swimming?" He asked her as politely as he could. Serena smile at hearing the request.

"Sure you can go over as long as it is ok with my mom. If she has a problem with it then you two are to come home right away." She told them.

"Ok!" they exclaimed happily before dashing out of the kitchen again. Trunks just chuckled at the two boys.

"Boy I wish I had their energy level and excitement." He said out loud. Serena just smile and nodded in agreement to the comment.

"Yeah…me too. While the boys are going over to my parent's house that give me a chance to run over to my apartment to get some more cloths for me to have for the rest of the week. Did you want to join me?" She asks him. Trunks turn to Serena and shrug his shoulders while he answers her.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else better to do." He said to her.

"Cool. Let me go tell Vegeta and then we can go. Why don't you head to the car and we can run over there." She said to him. She left the room and made her way over to the gravity room. She could hear the humming of the gravity room machine going which signaled that it was running on a high gravity setting at the moment. She opened the door and stepped inside not even noticing the gravity difference much other than a push she vaguely could feel on her body. She stood there watching Vegeta fight one of the robots that Bulma had made for him to fight against.

"Vegeta." Serena said loud enough for him to hear her even though she knew that he knew she was there and probably just ignoring her. Vegeta punched the robot in the face sending it flying to nearby wall creating a dent in the face from where he had punched it. Once it collided with the wall there it just fell to the floor broken completely from the blow.

"What do you want brat?" He gruffly asked her as he panted from the work out he was having as he turn to her with his arms cross over his chest.

"Chibi-Trunks and Goten went over at my parent's place for the day so I am going to go over to my place to grab more cloths for myself and Trunks is coming with me."" She said to him.

"Fine." Was his only answer back to the blond girl before him. "By the way breakfast was good this morning." He said to her as she began to turn away. Serena flashed him a smile at hearing the compliment come from him.

"As much as I would like to take the credit I can't. Trunks was the one who cooked breakfast this morning. So the compliment should go to him." She said to him honestly. "I just set the plates out." She finish saying to him with a smile still on her face. Vegeta nodded his head in understanding and turn back around to keep working on his training. Seeing Vegeta go back to his training Serena turn back around to head out the door so her and Trunks could get over to her place.

~Serena's Apartment~

The drive over to Serena's apartment was only about ten minutes away and was not a very long trip to get there. While on the drive over Trunks and Serena just chat to one another about different things in their life or something they happen to see while they were driving over. The two were now standing in front of Serena's door that led to inside her apartment. She was putting her key in the door lock to unlock her door. Once the door was unlocked Serena made her way inside with Trunks following her. As they got inside Trunks shut the door and proceeded further inside the little hallway that led him to another room. When he got into the room Serena had put her purse on the couch and then spun around with a warm smile on her face.

"Here is my place." She stated to him with her hands out wide. Trunks smile back at Serena while taken in the little apartment that Serena resided in. He notice that he was in the living room and at the bottom right corner of the room there was a hallway and he could see down the hall that there was a door at the end of the hallway which he assumed was where her room was at. He then notice a few steps further on the left of where he was standing a small door entry that led to the kitchen he could see a little bit of from the open bar that was next to the door. He then notice the that behind the couch that Serena was standing at there was balcony with a sliding glass door just like his mom had one in her living room.

"This is a really nice place." He told her now finish surveying the place quickly from where he stood.

"Well, it sure beats living at home. Let me go pack my bag. You can take a look around while you wait." She responded back to him before turning on him and heading down the small hallway that led to her bedroom. While Serena went to pack Trunks decide to check out the view from the balcony that was behind the couch a little further off. Just as Trunks got to the sliding door he heard a quick knock on the door from where they had come in followed by it opening suddenly. He turns around to see Gohan standing at the front door with the Son trade mark smile on his face.

"Hey Trunks!" Greeted the young demi-sayian as he closed the door behind and made his way over to the lazy boy chair that was to the right of the couch.

"Hi Gohan." Trunks greeted back politely.

"What are you guys doing over here?" He asked the purple hair man before him with an inquisitive look upon his face.

"Serena forgot cloths to bring over so while Goten and Chibi are at your parents' place for the time being, she wanted to stop by here and grab some cloths before they got back." He explained to him easily enough. Gohan nodded in understanding with a smirk on his face.

"Typical Serena." He replied back sitting down in the chair that he had made his way over to. Trunks followed suit and made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Serena's purse that was occupying the seat next to him.

"I heard that Gohan Son!" came the exclamation from the bedroom. Trunks just chuckled at the comment from the blond who was in a different room at the moment. Just then she reemerged from the bedroom with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"So why are you here? To harass me or what?" he questioned her brother. Gohan just grew a great big smile on his face.

"Actually, I just got off the phone with Darien." He said to her. At hearing Darien's name Trunks perked up curious as to why her ex-boyfriend would call Gohan. Serena hearing Darien mention, her interest grew as to wondering why Darien would be calling.

"And?" She asked him when she didn't hear anything more from her brother.

"Apparently, he and Raye are engaged. He proposed to her earlier this morning." He explained to his sister with a smile on his face still. Serena's eyes lit up at hearing the news of her friends.

"Really! That is wonderful news." She exclaimed happily. Gohan nodded in agreement before continuing.

"Yeah, so don't be surprised to get a call from her shortly now." He told her.

"Well, knowing Raye, she called her grandfather fist to tell him the news." She assumed knowing her friend all these years. Gohan laughed at hearing her reply. Serena raised her eyebrow wondering why her brother laughed after her comment.

"Yep she did. It seems that she was telling her grandfather the news while Darien was on the phone with me." Serena just shook her head with amusement sparkling in her blue eyes. Just then music starts to softly place in the room. Knowing what the music was from Serena made her way over to her purse without saying anything and start to dig in her purse. After a minute of fighting she had her cell phone in her hand. She looks at the caller id on the front of the phone and laugh to herself at the name that was on the screen.

"Raye." Gohan stated to no one in particular. Serena just nodded her head before answering the phone. Gohan then turn to Trunks with a smirk on his face. "Be happy your single." He replied to him. Trunk smile back at his friend at hearing the comment he had just made about being single.

The two guys ignored the conversation that Serena was having on the phone and just make conversation of their own while they wait for her to get off the phone with her friend that she was talking too. About twenty minutes later Serena came out of her bedroom with a small duffle bag in one hand and her cell phone no longer in her hand. The two guys had stopped talk once Serena had come back out from her bedroom to see if she was off her phone. Seeing his younger sister off the phone Gohan look down at his watch then back to look at his sister with a shock look on his face.

"Wow, only a twenty minute conversation with Raye." He mocked back at her. Serena rolled her eyes at her brother's behavior.

"Bite me Gohan." She said with a frown on her face then proceeds to stick her tongue out at him. Trunks just watch the two siblings with an amused look on his face. While noticing how cute she looks at sticking her tongue out at her brother. Once done with her comment back with her brother she changes the subject completely having entirely forgotten her brother's immaturity. "Anyhow, did you two end up watching that movie you rented yet?" She inquired to her brother having made her way over the couch where Trunks and Gohan were standing before her now.

"No, we didn't." he answer back.

"What movie?" Trunks question curiously although he knew he wouldn't know the movie since he hadn't been in this timeline for very long.

"Some action movie that Gohan said that looked good." Serena explained to him.

"Yeah, we just forgot to watch it." Gohan sheepishly replied back.

"Well, if you and Amy aren't doing anything then, why don't you two come over to my place and we could all watch it." Trunks advocate to the two siblings. Serena shrugged her shoulders while responding.

"It's not like I'm doing anything special over there to begin with."

"Sure, why not. Amy and I aren't doing anything today anyhow. Let me go back to my place and grab it." Gohan said before heading out the door to get the movie for them to take back to Trunks' place to watch. While Gohan was getting the movie Serena went to grab her purse with her left hand that was free at the moment so she wouldn't forget to take it with her and have to come back to get it. Trunks seeing that Serena's hands full decide to help her.

"Here let me take your bag for you." He offered the young blond before him. As he went to take the bag from her Trunks' hand graze Serena's hand. When the two hands touch one another lightly the two shock one another surprisingly. At the feeling of the shock the two pull their hands away quickly. Although it was only a second the two felt a tingling in their hands after the shock. Both of them look at one another with a bit of a startle look on their face at the touch.

"Sorry." Serena mumbled out to him.

"Same here." He replied back just staring at the woman before him. The two just kept staring at one another for a moment longer before Gohan came in not paying attention to what was going on at the moment between them.

"You two ready?" Gohan ask them standing before them at the door oblivious to the moment. Trunks and Serena turn to him forgetting the incident between them.

"Yeah, let's go." Serena replied to the two men in the room. Trunks grab the bag that was on the floor that he had meant to take a moment before and headed out the door behind Gohan.

~*~

Trunks, Serena, Gohan and Amy were sitting in the living room at the Capsul Corps residence. Gohan and Amy were sitting in the love seat together while Trunks sat at one end of the couch and Serena sat on the other end. Two hours had gone by and the movie that they had brought over was finally over.

"That wasn't bad." Amy said as she stretched from sitting for two hours. Serena nodded in agreement with her blue hair friend.

"Yeah, but a little bit on the violent side I thought." She said back.

"It was fine to me." Trunks replied openly with a smile on his face. Gohan smile too.

"I didn't think there was too much violence in it either." Gohan stated back in agreement with Trunks. At hearing the comments that were coming from both of the guys Serena and Amy rolled their eyes at the way they were being about the movie.

"Men." They then both said in unison at the same time. Then laugh at the fact that they had both thought the same thing. Both Trunks and Gohan just shook their heads and ignored the two women that were laughing at them. Knowing it was pointless to even try to argue their point. Just then from where Gohan was sitting he notice a flash of purple come from the corner of this eye.

"Serena, when is Chibi and Goten suppose to be back?" He inquires to his sister.

"I guess when either mom gets tired of them or decides it time for them to come home. Why?" She asked him curiously. Gohan points towards the sliding doors as he spoke.

"Well, I think they are here. I saw Chibi go by and I can sense him and Goten in the back yard right now." He explains to her.

"I'll go see what they are doing." Serena replied as she got up from his spot from the couch. While the three sat in their seats they watch her get to the sliding door and open it. Once the door was open she step through the door to find them but a sudden splash cold red water hit her unexpectedly. Serena yelped in surprise of the cold water that had hit her. Trunks, Gohan and Amy all look shock at seeing a now wet, red Serena standing before them. Serena was soaking to the bone now. Once the initial shock wore off she knew who had made this little trick and they were in big trouble.

"Goten! Chibi!" She yelled from the top of her lungs. Just then two excited boys came running up to her with smiles on their faces. But after seeing a frown on Serena's face, and her hands on her hips they knew they were in big trouble. The smiles were gone as fast as they had come and two stood there sheepishly before her.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked them in a firm but even voice. The two were quiet for a minute not wanting to answer the blond and get her angrier.

"We weren't trying to get you." Goten said quietly.

"Goten!" Chibi yelled at his friend for answering Serena like that. Serena looks at the two with a frown on her face and leaned down to look at them.

"Who then?" she ask them firmly. Trunks crossed his arms trying to look all tough and not scare at Serena.

"The dork in there who thinks that he is me." Came Chibi's reply. Serena shook her head at the two boys before her.

"Well, first of all it is not nice to play tricks on people and secondly you two are in trouble.

"The two of you are going to clean this mess up together and then Goten you are to go home and your not allow over here for the rest of the week. Chibi you will be in your room for the rest of the night with no videos to play with."

"But Serena…." Came the whining voices from the two boys. Serena pointed to the mess that was left around her.

"Now…" she said in a firm voice. The two did as they were told and cleaned up the mess that had been made from the water that spilled. Once the mess was cleaned up Chibi went to his room and Goten went home for the rest of the day. Gohan went with Goten to make sure he went home and Amy went with Gohan. Once everyone was done Serena stood in the living room still wet and red. She turns to Trunks who was smirking from his spot on the couch.

"Well, that was fun." She said to him. Trunks took a good look at Serena. She was all wet and her hair was matted to her face nicely while her cloths hugged her body tightly so they showed all the right curves nicely off on her. He really like the look she had going for her. It made her look like an angel that just went swimming in red dye. He got up from his spot and made his way over to where she was standing.

"At least you look good in red." He jokingly said to her. Serena giggle at hearing the comment.

"Thanks. I'm going to go grab a shower before this stuff dries on me." She was about to turn away but a hand grab her arm gently. She turn back to see Trunks standing before her still holding the spot on her arm. He stood very close to her at the moment just looking at her. She looks back at his deep blue eyes not wavering at all. She could see kindness and calmness in them. They stood there for a few minutes just staring at one another. Neither sure what to say or do. Trunks staring at her face saw some strands of red/blond color near her eyes. He put his free hand up to them and kindly push them back behind her ear to be out of the way. Just then he saw a dark glob of red in hair. Serena notice the change in look on his face to a questioning look. Wondering what he was seeing that made him have the look on his face.

"What?" She asked him in an almost whisper. Trunks hand went to the side of her head and lightly pull at something that she could feel that was in her hair. Once it was out he dangled it in front of her to see.

"You had this in your hair." He said showing the red part of what was left of a tomato that had been in her hair. Serena smile at seeing it in his hands and sighed heavily.

"They used tomatoes." She said some what astonish at the sight of it. "Those boys are going to have to learn a lesson. But for now I need to get a shower before this all stains on me." She said to him. Trunks chuckled at the idea of her being red.

"I think you should too. You don't want to be red for a while." He said then he let her arm go having remembered that he had a hold of it. Serena smile at him before reluctantly turning around and heading upstairs to get a shower. She liked the idea of being close to Trunks although she wasn't sure why she did.

~*~

Thirty minutes later Serena finally emerged from the shower cloth and normal looking again. She wore long dark blue sweat pants that were a little long for her and drag a bit on the floor with a gray plain t-shirt. Her hair was thrown in a single sloppy bun so that it was out of her way for the night and still wet from the shower. She came downstairs to smelly a spiciness coming from the kitchen. She made her way out to the kitchen to see what was good cooking in the kitchen. When she got there she found Trunks standing in front of the stove looking down at whatever was cooking.

"That smells good what ever it is you are cooking." Serena reply after coming into the kitchen again. Trunks turn around to see Serena standing before him, but this time, she was no longer red. He notice that her outfit change which he like, and her hair in one bun, and somewhat wet still. 'She looks like an angel.' He thought to himself. 'Where did that come from?' he wondered while looking at the young blond before him. She smiles at him before speaking again.

"So you need some help again?" She asked him curiously. Trunks coming out from his thoughts by her voice nodded his head to her.

"Sure, you can. You can cut these vegetables up for me. They will be going in soon." He reply to her. Serena nodded her head in understanding before making her way over to the counter that was next to the stove where Trunks went back to his cooking over the pan. At the counter Serena notice the wooden board with a few tomatoes on it with a knife lying next to the board. Serena sighed at the thought of having to cut tomatoes. She just stare at them for a moment or as so as she remember what happened last time she had tried to cut something. Trunks' sayian hearing heard Serena sigh over the nose from the sizzling food that was being cook onto top of the stove.

"What's the matter?" He asked her looking over to her. Serena turn to him with a frown on her face.

"It's nothing." She said to him trying to act like there was nothing wrong. Trunks look at hear with the look of I'm not buying it look on his face. Upon seeing the look Serena waved her hand at him with a small force smile on her face.

"It's stupid, and you'll make fun of me. Anyhow, why don't I go set the table?" She said trying to change the subject, and do an different chore so as not to bring up the story.

"Why won't you cut the tomatoes Serena?" He ask her wondering what had changed her tune so quickly. Serena stood there for a moment staring at him before trying to move from the counter to go do something else. But Trunks stepped in front of her corning her between the counter, and himself.

"Just tell me Serena. I promise I won't laugh." He told her. Serena looks into his eyes, and could see sincerity in them.

"All right. The last time I had tried to cut something I was a young girl, and had ended up cutting myself by accident. My mom freaked out at the blood and the cut that I had made, and had forbid me from helping her in the kitchen ever since But I did eventually learn how to cook thanks to my good friend Lita, I have still stayed away from cutting ever since the incident." She said to him with a frown on her face waiting anxiously for the laughing to start at hearing her stupid little story.

"That's it?" He said at first. "Well, then I'll just have to teach you how to cut them properly." He finish saying with a smile on his face. Serena look at him surprise that he was not laughing at her but instead offering her to learn. He notice the look of surprise on her face.

"You're not going to laugh at me?" She ask him. Trunks smile faded to a frown and confusion written on his face.

"No I'm not." he told her.

"Why?" She ask him the curious getting the better her.

"Because you had a bad incident with trying to cut something, and because of the way your mom freaked out, you haven't tried since. There is nothing to laugh about." He told her honestly. Serena was amazed how the fact that he was being so nice to her and all. When she had told her brother, Gohan, what had happened he had laugh at her saying she had been a klutz for cutting herself.

"Besides, I may be Vegeta's son but I am not like him either." He stated to her. Serena giggled at hearing the comment he had just made.

"Thank god. I probably would have killed you by now." She said. Seeing a smile on her face again made Trunks happy. He didn't like seeing her upset.

"All, right turn around so I can show you how to cut these tomatoes." He told her while he had his index going around in circles. Serena did what she was told but wondering how he was going to teach her.

"Now pick up the night, and hold it in your good hand." He instructed her. As she did this, Trunks got as close as he could while standing behind her. Serena notices the gap that had been between them close up as he got right up behind her.

"Now you want to get a hold of the item that you want to cut which is the tomato." He said to her. Serena did what she was told, and with her left hand had a good grip of it. Then Trunks took his arms go around her small frame and each of his hands held her hands. As he did this he pressed his firm chest right up against Serena's back did not go unnoticed to her. She could feel the warmth that was coming from him. It felt really good being in his arms she notice, and did not want to leave anytime soon. Trunks leaned his head down so that he was lips were right next to her ear.

"Now, you want to hold each of the items like this. Then cut so that you don't cut yourself or make the slices to then." He explained to her while moving her arms in the motion of cutting the tomatoes without her getting cut. At feeling his warm breath up against her ear gave her a chill at how close he was to her, and how much she want him to kiss her. Trunks as he was cutting the tomato he notice how lax she got in his arms. He in addition notices a fragrance coming off her. He notice she smell like vanilla. He assume it came from the shampoo she used when she while taking a shower earlier today. Trunks like how close he was to her and did not want her to leave anytime soon either. He realize he had finish cutting the tomato, and that the slices were lying on the counter, and the knife was in her hand still.

"And that is how you cut something." He said barely above a whisper. The shot of warm air against her ear made her stiffen at first before coming lax again. He had her put the knife down, and was now holding her hand in his hand. He brought there arms back closer so that his arms along with hers were wrapped around her small frame in a crisscross form. Not really sure what made him want to do it but he leaned in closer to her, his lips being inches from her neck. At feeling his breath being so close to her neck she automatically without think craned her head to the side to give him more room. Trunks then leaned into her neck for his lips to meet her neck. At the feeling of his pressed lips against her neck she moan lightly while completely letting herself become limp in his arms at the feelings he was making her feel. His kisses trailed down her neck slowly, while each spot his lips touch her skin made her skin feel tingly. While he was kissing her she pressed herself as close to him as their bodies would allow.

Just then an expected deep voice broke through the air.

"When the hell is dinner going to be ready?" Came a grumbling voice from behind Serena and Trunks which made both of them jump, completely taken by surprised. Upon hearing the familiar voice brought the two young sayians back to reality to realize what was happening to between them at the moment. Both Trunks and Serena got out of each other's arms as fast as they could, and turn around to find Vegeta standing behind them with his arms cross his chest as usual with an amused look on his face.

I hope you like this chapter. I am sorry I didn't get this out sooner. My last semester has a lot more work then I expected it to be, and that is why this did not get out sooner. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. But until then please review and tell me what you think!! ~erika~


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ at all.

Chapter 4

**The Second Blind Date**

After the incident that happened between Trunks and Serena the two had made sure to keep a good distance between each other for neither understood why they had felt the things they had felt before. Nor did they understand why it happened in the first place. The rest of the week went uneventful of any tricks from the two younger boys since they were in trouble. Today was the day Bulma was coming back from her trip, so Serena was straightening up the living for Bulma got home. She was putting a pillow on the couch, as she tries to get the house back in order, when the front door open. Serena look over to the front door to see Bulma come inside with her hands carrying a ton of bags inside. Upon seeing her blue hair friend come inside, she stopped her straightening up, and made her way over to her to greet her.

"Bulma your home finally!" Serena greeted her happily with a smile as she made her way over to the older woman to give her a hug. Bulma put her things down to hug the young blond back with a smile on her face.

"It's so good to be home." She said tiredly. After they had hugged one another Bulma made her way over to the couch and flopped down on it feeling exhausted from her trip. Serena sat on the other end of the couch looking at the older woman before her but before she could get a word in they were more people coming from the front door.

"Knock, knock." Came the familiar voice of Serena's older brother Gohan. Both Serena and Bulma turn to see Gohan and Amy coming towards them after entering the house.

"Hey guys!" Bulma greeted from her spot on the couch waving at them. "I'd get up but I'm beat." She said with a bright smile on her face with amusement in her eyes. Gohan and Amy just nodded their heads in understanding.

"Don't worry about it. You had a long trip." Amy said waving it off as she sat down next to Gohan in the love seat.

"So how was your trip?" Serena ask her curiously having seen the bags that she brought back.

"Good. I had a lot of business meetings, but I was still able to do a little bit of sight seeing, and a bit of shopping while I was there." She told her.

"That's good. At least you got to see some things." Amy said to her. Bulma nodded in agreement.

"Yes, so how were things here? Did anything get destroyed while I was gone?" Bulma inquired half expecting the answer to be yes at Serena.

"No, everything is in working order still." Serena said with a smile on her face.

"What about the boys?" at hearing the question Gohan busted out laughing while Amy had to stifle a giggle at the memories of Chibi and Goten's prank on Serena. Bulma seeing the reaction of Gohan and Amy had a really bad feeling about what was going to be said next. Instead of the smile that had been on her lip there was a frown on her face with the amusement in her eyes gone. "What happened?" Bulma asked turning back to Serena for an answer.

"Well, Chibi and Goten tried to play a prank on Trunks but it backfired." Serena explain to Bulma.

"And instead Serena got hit with the prank." Gohan finished for her still laughing at the memory. Serena just glared at her brother for not being able to shut up. Gohan saw the face his sister was giving him, and finally was able to stop laughing.

"Serena got red dye and cold water splashed onto her, which made her all red." Amy was the next to explain the rest of the story with a grin on her face at the memory of her friend. Bulma eyes went big in shock at hearing what her son, and his best friend did to Serena. She had not expected to come home and find this sort of news.

"Oh my god, Serena! I am so sorry." Bulma stated in shock as she apologized for her son's actions. Serena waved her hand in dismiss of the apology and to not make a big deal about what the boys had done.

"Don't worry about. I already dealt with those two. Goten got an earful from mom, and he is now grounded, and Chibi has been made to train all week and his games have been taken away thanks to Vegeta." Serena reassured her older friend. "So you don't have to do anything at this point. Plus, I had a talk with Chibi about what he did too." The young blond finish clarifying to Bulma so as not to worry about the situation.

"Still, he knows better. I am really sorry Serena." Bulma apologized again for feeling guilty as she shook her head at the news of what happened.

"It's ok. It could have been worse with those two. Besides I knew what I was getting myself into when you asked me to stay here." Serena answers back to Bulma without a second thought of the matter.

"Your right Serena, but thank you for staying, it means a lot to me. At least it was you and not some stranger, thank god." She replied back finally realizing what Serena was saying was right. It was better that it had been someone in the family than someone else because Serena knew how to handle the boys accordingly. Just then Trunks and Vegeta came inside from training. Hearing the two come in Serena looked over to see Trunks in only a pair of shorts with no shirt on. Upon seeing him half naked before her eyes it brought back memories of the incident that happened between her and him a few nights ago. At remembering what had happened between them in her mind, it mad her blush, so she turned away quickly not wanting anyone to notice or ask questions.

"Hi guys." Bulma greeted the two that were standing in the living room full of sweat.

"Hi mom, Welcome home." He replied back to her with a wave of his hand. She smiled at him.

"I see you are finally home. It's about damn time." Vegeta finished in his usual gruffed voice along with the scowl on his face and arms crossed his chest. Bulma just smiled at her husband before her.

"I missed you too dear." She stated back to him in a sarcastic tone with a smile on her face. Before Vegeta had a chance to reply Gohan started to talk to Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, Amy and I were going to go see that movie that we all saw the preview for earlier this week. Want to join us?" He asked the purple hair man.

"Sure let me go grab a quick shower." He answer back to him. Gohan nodded his head in understanding before turning his head towards his sister. Serena was just staring off into space it seemed.

"What about you sis? You want to come with us?" He questioned her curiously. Serena hearing her brother call her attention turn to Gohan with a smile on her face. At hearing Gohan speaking to Serena, Trunks look over to Serena to see what her answer would be. He wanted her to go because he wanted to be around her but at the same time it was now awkward between the two of since their little occurrence a few nights ago and hadn't talk about it since it happened.

"Oh sorry but I can't. I promised Hotaru I would meet her today to go shopping." She said with a smile on her face. "Speaking of which I better get going so I am not late. I'll talk to you all later!" the young blond said before getting up and leaving for the day.

"Well, give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready." Trunks said before turning around and heading up the stairs to go get ready for the shower.

"Well, that was odd." Gohan replied with a perplex look on his face as he look out the door where his sister had gone once the two were out of the room.

"What do you mean?" Bulma ask curiously.

"Serena isn't seeing Hotaru because she is in England visiting Amara and Michelle at the moment." The young bluenette explained to the older woman before her.

"And plus she wanted to see the movie. I wonder what is up with her?" Gohan finished explaining all the while trying to figure out what was his sister trying to hide.

"You have to be an idiot to not know." Vegeta replied arrogantly out loud with a smirk on his face.

"Why is that?" Gohan asked the full blooded sayian before him.

"Serena and Trunks like each other." He simply stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know that?" Bulma asked curiosity now getting the better side of her. She loved Serena as if she was her own daughter. The idea of Trunks and her being together she thought would be cute.

"After what I saw the other night, you have to be a fool to not notice." He said to them all.

"Damn it Vegeta just tell us." Bulma exclaimed to her husband as she got impatient of not getting the details that she had missed while gone. Once getting the impatient reaction out his wife which only made him smirk at her.

"Fine woman. I found those two in the kitchen and Trunk was kissing Serena's neck when I walked in on them and broke it up. To say the least they were embarrassed that I was there." He replied with a smirk still on his face. Bulma though could see in his eyes that he was proud at the fact that he had walked into the kitchen to see his son with Serena. She knew how he felt about Serena and would never let anything bad happen to her.

"That would explain why Serena turned down our offer to see the movie. " Amy said with a shock look on her face. Bulma nodded her head in agreement.

"Exactly. I can't believe you busted them. Damn and I wasn't here to see it." Bulma said with a frown on her face.

"Well, you can make it up for missing it now." Amy replied to Bulma with a smile on her face.

"How so?" Gohan asked his girlfriend interested in what she had to say.

"Easy, by setting those two up on a date, just like Mina and Serena had did to me, and Gohan." Amy clarified to everyone in the room. At hearing this Gohan smirked at hearing her answer and like where thing were going so far.

"They'll never see it coming. They'll be too distracted in staying away from each other." Gohan pointed out to everyone. Bulma smile grew even wider at the thought. She loved to match make people and it was even better because it was her own son and Serena.

"So….where do you want to start?" Bulma asked with a sly smile on her face as she look to everyone in the room.

Serena got back into her apartment after leaving Bulma's place. Once inside she plopped herself down on her couch and sighed. 'I can't believe what happened the other night.' She thought to herself. 'It felt so good to be in his arms and so close to him. What came over us to do what we did?' she thought more to herself while she sat down on her couch. She laid down on the couch staring up at the wall just pondering away about the feelings she was feeling for Trunks at the moment. 'Darien never made me feel like this.' She thought about how he was a really nice guy who was sweet, and was such a gentlemen. Plus, he was fun to be around had a great sense of humor as she got to know him more. While lying on the comfortable couch the young blond slowly drifted off to sleep as she kept thinking about Trunks.

An hour and half later Serena was jolted out of her sleep by the sound of her cell phone ringing close to her. Serena once recognizing the sound of her cell phone going off sat up on the couch to pull her cell phone out of purse that was on the floor. It took her a few seconds to find but found it none the less and pulled herself back onto the couch to lay back down on it. She answered her phone without checking to see who was calling.

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Serena, hi, its Bulma." Came the familiar voice of family's good friend.

"Hi, Bulma, what's up?" She questioned the older woman curiously wondering why she was calling her.

"I was wondering if you could do me a big favor? I know you all ready helped me out with the boys and its something different." She told her on the phone.

"Sure thing. What is it that you would like me to do?"

"Well, I have the client who just came into town I just found out about. He asked me if I knew anyone who be willing to go to dinner with him tonight while his father was in a meeting. I was hoping you would be willing to do it." She explained to the young woman hoping that she would do it.

"I don't know Bulma…" Serena said feeling hesitant about going on a blind date with someone.

"Don't worry everything is paid for and he is a real gentlemen I swear. He just wants to go to dinner with someone his age." She said back quickly trying to reassure her. After hearing Bulma say that there was completely silence on the phone for a few seconds. Knowing that she was thinking it over Bulma pushed the subject more.

"Please, Serena, do this for me." She was pleading practically into the phone. Serena hearing the older woman plead knew she really wanted to her do this. She liked helping Bulma out any time. Serena finally sighed heavily into the phone before replying to her.

"If it means this much to you I'll do it." She finally said to her on the phone as she secretly hoped she did not regret this later on down the line.

"Oh thank you Serena! You're the best." She exclaimed to her in the phone happily. "He'll be there at six tonight to pick you up." Went on to tell the young blond so she knew when to be ready. "And wear something really nice too." She told her.

"Ok, Bulma. Don't make me regret this." She stated to her back on the phone.

"Oh, you won't I promise. I will talk to you later on. Have fun and tell me all about it tomorrow! Thanks again Serena."

"No problem Bulma. I'll talk to you later on. Bye."

"Bye."Serena hung up the phone. She look at her watch on her wrist to check the time. It was only four o'clock. Upon seeing what the time was and knowing what time her date would be at her apartment she decided to get up and start getting ready for her date.

Bulma hung up the phone she had used to call Serena and turn around to her husband what was standing next to her listening to the conversation the entire time with a smile on her face.

"Well, Serena is up for it. Now, we just need to convince Trunks." She said to him. Vegeta just smirked at his wife and how she was manipulating Serena and their son to go on a date with one another.

"I always knew there was some evil in you." He said to her jokingly. Bulma only laughed at the comment he made about her. She put her hands over her husband's head and leaned closer into him while he wrapped his arms over her waist.

"Like you aren't enjoying any of this because I know you are. You want to see them together just as bad as I do." She said sweetly to him.

"Well, duh, of course I do. She is the only half sayian left that is female. It would be stupid for them not to get together." He said back to her.

"Uh huh and the real reason wouldn't be because you see her as a daughter and you know our son will be treat her right."

"No." Was all he said.

"Sure. Anyhow, we better go get Trunks on this date so Serena isn't stood up. It is all ready four o'clock." She said ignoring her husband hiding his feelings as always.

Sorry, this chapter isn't as long as the last one. But I all ready have the next chapter written up and just have to type it up now. I hoped you enjoyed this one and look forward to hear what you have to say. ~erika~


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Date**_

_I have to say I am disappointed with the reviews that I got this time around. I was hoping for so many more but I only got three this time. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am have ideas for quite a few more chapters that I am working out the ideas still but don't worry I will be updating more chapters all summer long now that I don't have to go to school anymore. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please give me any feedback on this chapter, whatever you like and dislike, I really would like to know so I can make it better and more enjoyable for everyone. By the way I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ. ~erika~_

Serena finished her shower and was now in the bedroom in only a robe looking for something to wear in her closet. While she was looking for a dress to wear on her blind date for Bulma she heard a soft familiar voice calling her name out. Hearing her name being called from a different room she felt for the ki's to see who could be in her apartment. Once sensing the ki's she could tell right away who was in her apartment looking for her. So she stopped her search of finding a dress and made her way back out to the living room. Once down the hallway she found Amy and Gohan in her living room waiting for to come out of her room.

"Hey guys, how was the movie?" She asked them with a smile on her face.

"It was good. You would have liked it. By the way, why are you wearing a robe Serena at this time of the day?" Gohan asked his sister before getting a stupid grin on his face. "Do you have some guy over?" He asked her then. Serena rolled her eyes at the question he was asking her and ignored the comment about the guy.

"I am going to dinner with one of Bulma's client's son for dinner tonight. She said he will be here at six to pick me up. I was looking for a dress to wear for the date when you two showed up." She retorted back to him before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well, do you know what you are going to wear?" Amy asked her blond friend with a smile on her face ignoring her friend's old antics at the same time. "If not why don't I come up back there and help you pick something, if you don't mind that is." Amy offered to her friend. Serena nodded her head before replying to her friend.

"Sure that would be great. I don't really know what to wear for this date tonight." She said with a sheepish grin on her face. Amy made her way over to Serena and grabbed her hand quickly then proceeded to head back into the bedroom that Serena had been at only moments before.

"Well, we better hurry then, cause you only have an hour and a half before he gets here and you still have to do your hair and makeup." Amy said while heading back to the room. Gohan instead just flopped down onto the couch with a huge grin plastered on his face and turned the television on while Amy helped get Serena ready. He grinned to him himself at the anticipation of seeing the reaction of his sister and friend when they realize who their date really is later tonight.

An hour and half later Amy came walking out of the bathroom closing the door behind her and making her way over to the couch to sit next to her boyfriend. Gohan looked at her with a smile and the curiosity eating away at wondering what his sister had picked out for the date.

"Well?" he questioned her curiously.

"She's ready for her date, now she just putting a bit of lip gloss on and she will be ready to go." Amy replied back to him. Before they could say anymore the bathroom door opened and Serena came walking down the hall to reveal herself. Gohan took one look at his sister to see how she looked. His jaw dropped and he just stared at her with big eyes. Serena just stood there waiting patiently for an answer from him. Realizing that Gohan was just staring and not saying anything, Amy smacked him in the chest and turned to him.

"Gohan, say something!" she stated to him with a frown on her face. Gohan got up from his seat on the couch and made his way over with a huge smile on his face. Serena just watched his everyone move waiting anxiously for an answer from her brother.

"What do you think?" Serena asked quietly hoping he liked what she was wearing. Gohan stopped and took his sister's hands in to his and looked her up and down one more time. Then he looked at her as he replied to her.

"You look absolutely stunning, sis! You will knock him off his feet." He told her. At hearing her brother say this she grew a big bright smile on her face.

"Really?" She asked him happy to hear his answer. "You're not just saying this because you're my brother, are you?" Gohan at hearing her comment shook his head.

"No, seriously you look great. If I wasn't your brother and I saw you out tonight, and single of course, I would ask you out."

"Thank you, Gohan." She said to him. Gohan just nodded his head. Before anymore could be said a knock came to the door of Serena's apartment which made her jump upon hearing it.

"Apparently he is here, Serena." Amy said smiling once again to her friend knowing look in her eyes. Serena took a deep breath, then she made her way over to the door to answer it. As she was walking over she took a few more deep breaths to keep her nerves calm. She hadn't been on a date since her and Darien had been together so this was all new for her to be doing again. Taking one last big deep breath at the door she then grabbed the door knob to meet her date. Serena opened the door to find Trunks standing before her with a banquet of flowers in his hand. Upon seeing each other at the door, which neither one of them had expected they both had shock expression on both of their faces at the moment. Once the initial shock of seeing him at her door wore off she looked at him confused.

"Trunks, what are you doing here?" She asked him confused written evidently all over her face. Hearing Serena ask him a question which brought him back out of his shock state of seeing Serena before him at the door.

"Well, mom asked me to take a client out for her tonight and she wrote down the address and it was apartment number 201." He explained to her looking at the door to confirm that he had the right apartment number.

"That's funny….." she started to say but then it dawned on the young blond very quickly what was going on at the moment. "Wait a minute…." Serena whipped around to find her brother and Amy standing right behind her with huge smiles on both of their faces trying to look very innocent at the moment. Serena on the other hand put both her hands on her hips with a frown on her face. "What is going on? I know you two know, so spill it." She demanded in a firm voice to the two of them.

"That's easy to answer." Amy started to explain to her unhappy friend. "You see, Trunks is your date tonight. We set you two up on a blind date with the help of Bulma." She finished explaining.

"And what would make you four decide to set the two of us on a blind date?" Serena asked curiously but before Amy and Gohan could answer Trunks answered the question for them.

"My father…" he replied simply who was catching up quickly about the whole situation together. Serena eyes went big in understanding of Trunks comment and her face turning bright red in realization. Gohan notice that both them were in shock and slowly processing the information they were just given to one another, so he took the opportunity to move closer to the two of them. All of a sudden Gohan pushed Serena forcefully enough into Trunks who caught her and was force back a few steps into the hallway with Serena in his arms. While Gohan was pushing the young couple out he started talking to them.

"Now, you two know the whole thing and can get go out on your date. You can thanks us later too." He said very quickly to the two before then shutting the door and locking it before Serena could get a chance to get back inside to turn down the date or anything. Serena tried to regain her balance thanks to her brother pushing her only to realize that there were two strong arms wrapped around her holding her from falling, but she realized that he was still regaining his balance so she took the opening of getting out of arms before he could protest or anything happen too. Once she got out of his arms she bolted for her apartment door and tried to open it only to find it locked on her.

"Damn it." She muttered to herself turning around to face Trunks while leaning up against the door at this point. Trunks pulled himself up and dusted off his pants while muttering under his breath although Serena heard him thanks to her good hearing ability.

"I can't believe them."

"Yeah, but I should have seen this one coming." Serena said while sighing heavily and putting her head up against the door while closing her eyes. Hearing her speaking Trunks look up from his spot in the hallway only to realize what she was wearing. She had on this black dress that look to be made of silk that hung to her body in all the right areas and ways, that tied in the back, with fish tail skirt that the front came to her knees, while the back came to her ankles with black open heels to match it. Hair blond hair that was usually tied up was let go for the night that came to her end of her back and curled at the ends, with matching makeup that look natural on her face. All in all, she looks spectacular he thought to himself.

"Why should you have seen this coming?" He asked her not wanting her to realize that he was checking her out.

"Because I did the same thing to Gohan and Amy, plus, I should have realized your dad would say something." She said sighing again before opening her eyes to look at Trunks. Finally, looking at Trunks she got a good look to see what he was wearing now that the shock of him being her date was over. He had on a dark black suit with a white shirt underneath with a nice black tie to match the outfit and his hair done the same as always. _He doesn't look bad at all. He really looks great in that suit._ She thought to herself having seen him now. The two stood where they were looking at one another every once in a while not really sure what to say. Both each wanting to say something but to afraid to say anything in fear of what the other's response would be so they stood in silence in their spots still. At last, Serena got tired of the awkward silence and got the nerve to speak up.

"So now what?" She asked him looking at him with a curious look on her face. "I can't exactly go back into my apartment since my brother was so nice to lock me out. Plus, knowing those two they won't let me back in until we go on a date." She said to him.

"Well…." Trunks began to say as he took a few steps closer to be in front of Serena with no real big gap in between them. "We could go on the date like the four of them had planned for us. I mean..after all…I do like you…but if you don't want to I would understand." Trunks said to her while looking in her eyes while waiting for an answer from her. Serena look at him for a moment just staring into his blue eyes. She could see hope evident in his eyes for her to say yes to him. _He likes me…but after the other night I should have realized that and I do like him. I mean why else would we have been acting the way we had been if there had not been an attraction between us. _She thought to herself. Serena smile at Trunks and held out her hand for him to take.

"Sure, why not. The hard part of asking one another is over and we are all dressed up." She told him. Hearing her answer Trunks smile at Serena and took her hand to lead her out to the car.

Twenty minutes later Trunks pulled up to the restaurant that looks beautiful. He got out of the car and went around to let her out. He opened the doo for her and helped her get out of the car.

"Thank you kind sir." She said jokingly with a bright smile on her face.

"You're welcome my lady." He replied back to her with his charming smile on his face. Once the car door was shut Serena got a chance to get a good look at the restaurant. Details about look.

"Wow, this place is suppose to be amazing." She said recognizing it from the ads she had some about it. Trunks nodded his head in agreement while looking at the restaurant too.

"Yeah, that's what mom said. She recommended it to me. So I figured why not." He told her. "Shall, we?" He asked her laying his arm out of her to take. Serena smile at him while a soft giggle escaped her light pink lips.

"Sure." The two made their way inside the restaurant. One inside it the view was just as beautiful as the outside. Details. Serena looked around amazement of the place was sparkling in her blues while taking in her surroundings. While being preoccupied with looking around Trunks made his way over to the hostess to let them know they were there get to their seats. Serena just slowly spun around in circles while looking at all the different areas of the place. A minute later Trunks returned to where Serena was still standing at hearing someone approaching her Serena turn back around to find Trunks come up to her. She flashed him a bright smile on her pink lips at him, which only made her look more beautiful. He came to stand next to her and put his hand on her mid back to get her closer to him and leaned down into her ear.

"They have a table ready for us." He whispered in her ear softly blowing his breath while speaking to her on her ear. The feeling of his breath when he whispered to her made her shiver. Trunks notice the reaction he had caused and found himself like the affect that he had on her. The two followed the hostess to their table to eat. They weaved in between tables that had other couples of all different ages sitting at all ready for a minute or so to finally arrive at their at table that was by the dance floor. The hostess smiled at them showing with her hands their table.

"Here you go. Your waiter will be with you momentarily." She told them.

"Thank you." The young couple replied back smiling back at her. Trunks pulled out the chair that was closest to him and motioned for her to sit down in it. Serena smile at the gesture of manners that Trunks was showing.

"Thank you, Trunks." She said to him before sitting down in her chair.

"You're welcome." He responded while pushing Serena in slowly into the table. Then he sat down in his seat and took the menu in his hands to look at just as Serena had done once he had finished pushing her in. While scanning her menu at the different entries that were available to eat a young man came over to their table with a small white pad in his left hand and pen in his right hand.

"Hello, my name is Matthew, and I'll be your waiting for the evening. Can I start by getting you some refreshments for you?" He asked politely to the young couple. Serena look at up from her menu to reply to him.

"Yes, I would like a glass of red wine, please." She said her smile never leaving her face. The nodded his head in acknowledgement of her request before turning to Trunks.

"And, you sir?" he inquired politely.

"I'll have the same." He told him.

"Ok, I shall bring those right out." He replied back to them before turning away to get them their drinks. Trunks turn back to look at Serena who had a mirthful look on her face.

"Copycat." She said teasingly to him. Trunks just chuckled at her playfulness before returning to his menu to figure out what to eat.

"So, decide on something to eat, yet?" He asked her looking up from her menu. Serena was chewing on the bottom of her lip while she was looking at her menu.

"I'm not sure. A lot of these meals are really expense." She stated honestly before looking up at him uncertainty evident in her blue eyes. Trunks look at her with a serious look on his face as he spoke to her.

"Don't worry about money, Serena, order whatever you want, that is the point of a date. The guy takes a girl out and she can order what she pleases with no worry of the cost because the guy is paying. Remember?" he reassured her. Serena nodded her head in understanding, the uncertainty evaporating quickly from her beautiful features to be replaced by a smile. Seeing her change of mood change back to what it was made him smile. Just then the waiter came back with their drinks which he placed right in front of them. Once done he stood ready to take their orders down. Serena and Trunks gave the young waiter their orders for dinner, which he then took the menus back from the young couple so he may then get their order prepared. The two turned to one another not really sure what to say next. The two sat both in silent for a moment before saying a word. Serena turn away to look out at the dance floor watching the couples that were out there dance. While watching the couples dance she shook her head slightly thinking about how this all night started.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Trunks questioned her. The young blond turn her attention back to her date that was sitting across from her with a small smile on her face.

"I'm just surprised out of everyone, that your father, would be the one to not only rat us out over what happen, but would have even been a part of a match making arrangement." She replied to him, "Because that is so not Vegeta." She finished. Trunks nodded his head in agreement with her.

"I know. But I'm just can't believe how fast they all were with being able to put this all together with my mom just getting home today."

"After I left earlier today, what did you all talk about?" She asked him realizing that how fast that they were able to put this all together.

"I went up to get a shower from training. So I don't know what was said after you left." He told her honestly. Serena took a sip while pondering at the question.

"Did your dad go back to training when you got a shower?" She questioned curiously while putting her drink down.

"Now, that you mention it, no. He was still in the living room when I got done with my shower, which means…." He trailed off as it dawned on him when exactly his father told his mother about their incident.

"Vegeta told them about us, then, and that is when they planned everything." Serena finished saying as they figured everything out. The mention of the display of affection that had happened the other night produce a red hue on Serena cheeks.

"I'm glad Vegeta told them." Serena announced out loud facing him, with her cheeks still red. Trunks look shock at hearing her say this.

"And why is that?" He asked her the curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because I wanted you to ask me out. I do like you." She confessed to him with a shy smile lips as her cheeks got a brighter from confessing to Trunks her feelings for him at the moment. Trunks had a pleased look on his face at hearing her confession. He smiled at her and took her hand in his from across the table and gave it a light squeeze.

"Me too. I hope you aren't upset with the other night." He stated back to her. Serena nodded her head while answering him.

"No, not at all….it was fun." She finished saying softly although Trunks hearing easily picked up what she said. Before either of them could get another word in, their order of food arrive with their waiting holding it. Once the waiting gave them their food the two young couple kept talking about different things while they ate to try to get to know each other better. They talked about friends, family and past events that happened in their lives.

"So after the both of us hid from dad, we waited until he was near the pond. He we came out and pushed him into the pond. He didn't expect it from us so when he hit the water he screamed like a kid." She finished explaining the story laughing very hard with mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes at the memory she had just told Trunks. Trunks just laughed along with the young blond before him enjoying her company and stories she told from when she was a child.

"What did your mom do?" Trunks asked her curiously.

"Well, she was steaming mad for being late and was going to yell but seeing dad spending time with us she forgot about being mad and just watched us jump in the pond with dad to play with him." She explained to him. Trunks nodded his head in understanding. Serena took a sip of her drink to wash away the dryness in her throat from talking. As she took a sip of her drink she looked out over the dance floor wanting to dance. Trunks watch the young blond across the table from him and saw the longing look in her eyes as she look out at the dance floor holding her drink. He got up from his spot on the table and came around to Serena's side and then extended his hand out to her blocking her vision from the dance floor so she would have to look at up at him.

"Care to dance?" He inquired to her with a smile on his face. Upon hearing the request from Trunks a bright smile grew on Serena's lips and happiness were reflecting in her blue eyes at the same time.

"I would love to." She replied back to him taking his hand once again as she got out of her seat to dance. While holding hands the young couple made their way to the dance floor. Once on the dance floor the two faced each other on the dance floor where Trunks placed his free hand on Serena's waist and held her hand that he was still holding while Serena placed her free hand around his waist too. Now that they were in the right position to dance the young couple started to dance to the music gracefully enjoying the closeness of each other while dancing. After dancing with Trunks for a few minutes Serena noticed how well Trunks was able to dance and was impressed with him.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" she asked curiously as she spun her gracefully out of her arms and back into her arms.

"My mom taught me a long time ago when the androids were around and I was too young to fight. She told me while she was teaching at the time that dad was an excellent dancer and wanted me to learn when I was older. Although I can't see my father dancing with the way he is." He finished enlightening to the young blond that was in his arms at the moment.

"Well, I'm not surprised to hear Bulma say that about Vegeta. Your father was a prince of a kingdom. It was respected and expected for them to know how to dance." She stated to him in a knowingly voice to him.

"Why would you say that? You sound as if you know from experience." He stated to her oddly at her with the way she was speaking at the moment. Realizing what she said and making Trunks questioning her comment she had to come up with something fast so as not to reveal her who she really was to him.

"Well, I took a class on royal families and her on earth that is how dancing was valued here so I presume it be the same for your father's kingdom." She smoothly said back to him hoping she would not somehow giver herself away that she was lying to him. _I hate the idea of lying to him but I have no choice._ She thought to herself.

"That is a possible answer. It makes sense to me." He said believing her answer that she had given him. Relief washed over her insides at hearing his response back to her and believing what he had said. The two kept dancing for some time just enjoying the closeness of each other and the music that that they were listening at the moment.

Once the song ended a little while later the two pulled away reluctantly from one another while breathing heavily from dancing for so long. They both notice that one another were warm for their cheeks had a red tint at the moment on them. The young couple went back to their table to pay their bill. After Trunks paid for their dinners the two headed out the door and back to the parking lot where Serena noticed the full moon was out with no clouds in the sky.

"It is so beautiful tonight." She said feeling the moon's rays on her while looking at it with a small smile on her pink lips.

"Your right it is. But not as beautiful as you." He told her with a grin on his face as he saw his comment made Serena blush lightly on her cheeks again.

"Thank you." She shyly replied back to him with a small smile on her lips. Trunks noticed the sound of the ocean that sounded nearby. He turned his attention ahead to notice the ocean that was in front restrunt that he hadn't realized when they first shown up. Taking a look around at their surrounds Trunks got an idea in his head.

"Come with me." He said taking her hand into his once again and leading away from the building that was behind him. Trusting him she took his hand and followed Trunks interested as to what they were going to be doing next on their date. Trunks using his eyes saw a path that lea to the beach at the end of the parking lot. There was a walkway that was covered in sand that was wide enough for two people to walk next to each other down the pathway. Seeing the walkway that was covered with sand Serena realized what Trunks was taking her. As they were about to step onto the sand Trunks felt a pull on his hand that stopped him from going any further. He turned to see Serena wasn't stepping and wondered why she was stopping them from going to the beach. Serena was smiling at him sweetly before letting go of Trunks hand.

"I would take my shows off if I were you. You don't want sand in them." She pointed out to him as she began taking of her shoes herself. So he followed her lead and started to take off his dress shoes and socks so that wouldn't get any sand in them. Now that the two were shoeless they both start to walk on the sand with their shoes in one hand while their free hands were intertwined with one another as they made the way down to the beach in a comfortable silence just enjoying each others company and the beautiful surrounds around them. Being on the beach they walk for a while in the sand with the waves hitting their feet when the water came to the shore. As they made their way further down the beach Serena looked down at the sand to see a something glittering beneath the sand. She stopped walking again, let go of Trunks hand and then bent down to pick up the glittering object that had caught the young blonde's attention. Trunks watched to see what it was exactly she was picking up with her free hand. Once grabbed the object it was easy to pick up and came right out of the sand to reveal what it was. It was a white seashell that had been embedded into the sand from the ocean. Serena smile at seeing the beautiful object in her hands. Trunks noticed the object in her hand and recognized it from seeing a few back at home.

"My friend Michelle loves the sea. She has beautiful seashells at her home such as this that she loves to collect." Serena said quietly while looking at the seashell.

"I have to say this is the longest I have ever been on the beach in my entire life. I can understand why she loves it so much." He told her taking the seashell out of her hand and holding it in his hand. Serena looked at Trunks with understanding in her blue eyes as she watch Trunks just stare at the seashell. She took his forearm that was holding the seashell and led the young man away from the water to sit down in the sand. Once they were far enough away from the ocean from getting them wet Serena sat down on the ground putting her shoes down next to her. She then look up at Trunks with a smile on her face while patting the empty spot of sand to her left indicating him to sit down next to her. Trunks smile back at young woman that sat down in front of him. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. He sat down next to her putting his shoes and seashell down that they had found together next to him. Serena looked at him with a frown on her face and with sympathy reflecting in her blue eyes.

"The androids in your time took so much away from you didn't they." She started in a melancholy tone. "Something so simple as being on the beach with your family and friends." She finished saying before sighing at the life that Trunks has had thanks the androids. Trunks nodded his head while starring out at the sea his eyes holding a glaze in them as memories over the years flash briefly in his mind.

"Yes, they did. There is a lot that I never got to experience while they were alive." He mumbled quietly but Serena was able to hear thanks to her excellent hearing abilities. Serena put her hand on the Trunks arm pulling his attention back into reality to look at her. She had a smile on her face now and looked of determination in her flash pass them.

"Yes, they did take a lot away from you. But that is now in your past. Bulma made you come here to give you a second chance to experience all the things you have missed out in your past by coming here to be with us. We can change that and be able to do the things you never got to before." She said happily give him a slight squeeze of assurance to the young man before her. Trunks smile at Serena amazed at how compassionate, understanding and wonderful she was as a person. She had such a big heart for so many people in her life and cared so much for them all and she was including him too. He realized how much of a amazing woman she was and how great of a person she really was and very happy to have met that was in his life.

"You are so sweet Serena, thank you." He said to her while looking into deep in her blue eyes. Serena gazed into his blue eyes and saw many different emotions flash through the young man's eyes briefly before settling with desire. Slowly the gap between the two came closer as they kept looking at one another. But then Trunks lips came down onto her own lips to claim them for his own. Trunks kissed her hesitantly at first not sure how she would react to their first kiss. Serena brought her hands up to bring around his neck and started to respond to his kiss. The kiss was soft and made both feel excited and passionate about one another. Trunks wrapped his arms around her slender waist. As they slowly kept kissing Serena slowly fell back until her back was lying against the soft sand and Trunks was on top of her drawing her as close to him as he could. Serena could feel the warmth she had felt previously radiating from him. It made her feel safe and warm being in his arms again for the second time that night. But as they kept kissing their passions for another grew so Trunks got more daring and his tongue touch her lips hoping for entrance to them. Serena surprised by the act was happy to give him more access to her mouth. She moaned once his tongue was inside her mouth stroking hers. The two kept the dueling tongue war going for sometime until it became time for the two needing air and finally stopped kissing. Trunks look down at the blonde beauty before him who was breathing slightly heavy from their long kiss. She opened her eyes to look up at the man before her who had just kissed her with such gentleness and passion all in a kiss. She looked at him with a smile on her face and adoration in her eyes. Trunks noticed some slight strands of blonde near her eyes most likely coming loose from their time kissing one another. He brought up his right hand to wipe the few strands away from her eyes. Then he stroke Serena's cheek loving with his thumb.

"I'd hope you had a good time." He told her barely above a whisper. Serena smile grew bigger at hearing Trunks' comment. She pulled Trunks' face closer to her own her eyes never wavering from looking into his blue eyes.

"I wouldn't trade this night for the world." She whispered back to him with her dazzling smile still adoring her pink lips. At hearing her reply Trunks brought his lips back down onto hers to claim them for his own again which Serena obliged by returning the kiss full fledge.

~*~

Serena and Trunks stood by her door of her room that she had slept in over the past week she had spent at Bulma's when she had babysat the kids and Vegeta. Serena stood with her shoes in her hand left hand while her right hand was currently preoccupied holding Trunks. She smiled up at him with her bright blue eyes full of blissful from the night events that had happened between her and Trunks.

"I'm glad you had a good time." He told her with another one of his charming smiles on his face showing off his beautiful white teeth.

"I'm glad you did too. I just wish it didn't have to end so soon." He replied sorrowfully with a frown on her face down. Trunks pulled the young woman to be close to him again, and wrapped his left arm around her slender waist while bring his face closers to hers. She once again felt safe, warm and right being in his arms yet again.

"Who said we can't be together tomorrow or the day after tomorrow? ? I'd love to see you again as much as I can." He declared back to her in a matter of fact tone his charming smile never leaving his face his eyes holding hope in them that he could spend more time with the young blonde before him to get to know her. At seeing his hope in his eyes and hearing his retort she couldn't help but have a huge grin on her lips again.

"Are you hinting around the idea of dating me? I mean if we spend that much time together that's what people will start to speculate. Not that I mind one bit." She said to him. Trunks look thoughtful for a moment before answering her.

"Yes, if your ok with idea of dating me. I don't want to take things to fast if you aren't ready that is." He replied softly to her not wanting to giver Serena the wrong impression. Serena was amazed at how much of a gentle he was being. He wasn't trying to push her into dating and was ok if she only wanted to be take things slow. Her feelings of amazement shining brightly in her blue eyes.

"No, I'm very okay with us dating, as long as you are." She said. Trunks responded by leaning his head down to kiss her lightly on the lips. It was just a soft small peck on the lips but the gesture meant a lot to Serena. He pulled away from her with desire written in his eyes but held back from continuing from where the two had left earlier in the evening.

"Well, that should make our departure to bed a bit easier for you then." He said kissing her one more time gently on the cheek before releasing her from his hold relunctily. As she released her she could feel herself losing the warmth, and safeness of his arms emptying as she pulled back from his embrace.

"Good night, angel." He said softly. Serena smile with a slight blush of the new nickname she had received from him.

"Good night." She said before turning to the door to open it and walk into the room. She took one last look at Trunks before shutting the door behind her for the night. Once her door was shut Trunks turned back around to head to his room happy with how the evening went for the two of them, and looking forward to spending more time with the young angel he had grown an interest in.

_Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks all, to those of you who reviewed. I look forward to hearing more from you!_

_LunaStar Princess Crystal: I am so glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter. I am glad to make people like it they don't know what more to say other than update soon. I'm glad I got that reaction out of you. I think you will like this chapter as well. _

_SerenityMoon2: I always enjoy Bulma playing matchmaker with Serena and whatever character she is going to be with. I always find it entertaining, but I thought it would be even funnier if Amy and Gohan helped get back at her since her and Mina got those two together. I thought it was only . Plus, I thought it would be neat idea. As for Serena getting back at anyone it won't happen because Amy and Gohan are obviously together and so are Bulma and Vegeta too. _


	6. Chapter 6

A Night of Entertainment and Friends

Part 1

I do not own Sailor Moon, DBZ, or the song Broken by Seether. They are owned by their respected owners.

Trunks woke up from the bright light shinning in his room. He turned to his left to read the time on the clock which was showing 7:00 a.m. He sighed to himself after seeing the time. "You think I'd learn to sleep in with the androids gone." He grumbled to himself after reading the clock. He felt for ki's to see who was awake; he was hoping a certain blond would be awake. While searching the house he felt the familiar ki's of his father, who was in the gravity room. He then searched again and found a second ki that was his mother who was in her lab as usual, and the third familiar ki that he felt, the one he had been looking for purposely, was still in her room unmoving at the moment. As he got to know Serena over the last week while she stayed at C.C. he had learned she liked to sleep in when given a chance. He knew not to expect her up until around 9 am. He got up out of bed and decided to train for while outside to occupy himself for the time being until she got up.

While in her lab Bulma heard the door bell ring of all a sudden. She took her lab coat off and left the room to answer the door. She walked down the long corridor that led back into the living room. Once back into the living she made her way over to the front door to answer it. Once there she grabbed the door knob, she opened it to find on the other side of the door her best friend's wife Chi-Chi and Amy standing before her.

"Good morning, ladies." Bulma greeted the two women cheerfully as she move to side to allow the two other women inside.

"So any news yet?" Amy asked as she came inside the door with a curious look on her face.

"I'm afraid not. I haven't seen or spoken to Trunks since last night when I sent him off to Serena's apartment. Besides, you won't get as much out of him than you would from Serena. I'm surprised you came over expecting me to have answers." She said jokingly to the women standing before her as she shut the door again.

"True, I would get more out of Serena if she was at her apartment." Amy replied with a mischievous look in her blue eyes and a smile on her face.

"What do you mean? She should have gone home last night after their date ended. If she isn't there, where is she?" Chi-Chi asked sounding panicky that something had happened to her daughter.

"She is fine." Amy stated calmly with a knowing look to her face. Bulma noticed the look on Amy's face and knew that the young bluenette knew exactly where Serena was at and that was why she was over.

"Why don't we sit at the dinning room table and have some coffee and you can tell us everything." Bulma suggested while making her way over to the table.

_*Else Where*_

Serena began to wake up from her spot on the bed. While waking up from her restful night of sleep memories from the pervious night flashed back into her mind. She smiled to herself as she remembered her date with Trunks and how the events had played out. She opened her eyes and lay in her bed just enjoying her memories and feelings she had felt the pervious night. She began to turn red suddenly on her cheeks when she thought about her time with Trunks on the beach. Luckily for her no one was in the room to make a comment about the young blond blushing. The young blond laid in bed a few more minutes of thinking before she sighed heavily at the prospect of answering questions of her date to Bulma, Amy and her mother. She got out of bed and headed across the hallway to the bathroom to get a quick shower.

_*Back in the Dinning Room*_

"So you locked her out of her own apartment?" Bulma stated in a shock tone with a smile on her face.

"Yes, we did. It was never planned but Gohan saw the opportunity to do it and so he took the chance so as to make sure they would go and have no excuse not too." Amy explained to the two older women. "You should have seen the surprise look on their faces. It was priceless."

"I can only image." Chi-Chi said in-between her laughs as she vision what Amy had just explained to them. Bulma just nodded her head in agreement while giggling in delight as well. Amy just sat there with a smile on her face.

"So did they go on their date?" Chi-Chi asked now that she could breathe again from laughing.

"From what Vegeta told me before going to bed they were still at the restaurant after midnight." Bulma replied back once her laughter had died down enough to talk again.

"Then where is Serena if she is locked out of her apartment?" Chi-Chi's worrying showing through once again in her voice as she asked the question.

"Easy, she is here." Amy simply put.

"It makes sense. Trunks had her come back here since she had no way to get inside since you locked her out." Bulma said putting her cup of coffee down on the table as she spoke, understanding Amy's logic.

"I wasn't just going to leave her stranded outside her place seeing how it wasn't her fault for getting locked out in the first place." Came deep voice from behind the women startling them for not expecting it. The three women turn to see Trunks standing in a black sweat short and a white beater which clung to his chest from the sweat that was on him from training.

"Trunks, you're awake." Bulam said sweetly to her son with a smile on her face. Trunks just raised an eyebrow at his mother, suspiciously, not even bothering to smile at them. Bulma just tried to look her best at being innocent to him although it was not working out to well for her. Trunks knew that tone and look all too well and shook his head at his mother.

"What?" She questioned him innocently as if she didn't know what he was thinking. While Amy and Chi-Chi look on with interest to see how this would turn out.

"You don't change in the future, mother. I know that look all to well." He said before making his way towards the kitchen.

"What look?" Trunks shook his head again as he kept making his way to the kitchen ignoring his mother's question. You could hear rummaging from the dinning room followed by a Trunks speaking again.

"I'm not telling you anything about our date. I know that is what you are looking for." He stated flatly to her from the kitchen. Upon hearing her son, a frown came onto her face, at his unwillingness to give them some details about the date.

"Oh come on Trunks. Please." Bulma said practically begging her son to give them something. "Otherwise, we'll have to wait until Serena wakes up." Trunks came back out of the kitchen looking at the three women before him. His arms were cross over his chest and he had a smirk on his face that made him look so much like his father at that moment.

"No. I think you can wait a few more hours to find out what happened."

"But we did help you get a date with Serena. So how was the restraint?" Amy asked trying to see if she could swing an answer out of the young man before them with the simple question.

"Guess, you will just have to go wake Serena up if you want the answers that badly." Upon hearing this Bulma slumped back into her chair with a defeated look in her eyes and frown on her face, Amy pouted and put her eyes down, and Chi-Chi looked about ready to bring her frying pan out to threaten with answers. Trunks just smile at the idea of torturing them a bit longer for tricking him and Serena behind their back. Just then laughter could be heard suddenly from out of the blue. Everyone turn to see Serena standing where Trunks had first stood when he first came into the room.

"What is so funny, Serena?" Chi-Chi asked her daughter somewhat confused at the way the young blond was behaving. Everyone looked confused as to why the blond was laughing except for Trunks. He was thrilled to see her up. He noticed her laughter sound like bells in the wind. He took a quick sweep with his eyes to see what she was wearing. Her long blond hair was pulled into its usual braid behind her back. He noticed she was wearing a light pink t-shirt with six small buttons going down the middle of it. All the buttons but two were closed revealing a white tank top underneath. It didn't show anything and it clung to her in all the right places. He then moved down to see she was wearing dark blue jeans that flared at the bottoms and at the end he noticed she was wearing open toed heels that were only half a inch high. All in all he thought she look gorgeous. Once Trunks realized Serena was looking at him while glancing at what she was wearing and knew he was caught. He felt embarrassed for getting caught. Trunks turned a light shade of red on his cheeks and turn his head away quickly. Serena saw the reaction she had created which made her only smile more. However, no one noticed the little moment that had happened between the two demi-sayians and Serena was turn her attention away by the question she gotten from her mother.

"What is so funny?" Serena just smile at the three women before her before making her way over to stand by Trunks. Once she stood by him she answered their question.

"What was so funny is your attempt to get information out of Trunks and him telling you no. Your reaction was priceless." She informed them happily with a bright smile on her face once again.

"Well, now that you are a wake Serena, tell us, about your date." Bulma said who moved on quickly to more important topic at hand. Serena turned to Trunks with a sly smile on her lips.

"What do you think?" She asked him. "You think we should just give them what they want?" Trunks noticed a sparkle of playfulness in her bright blue eyes that could not go unnoticed. Trunks smile at seeing her asking him for his opinion and including him in her fun at the moment.

"They did trick us." He pointed out to her calmly.

"You are right and that must be punished, don't you think?"

"We didn't do anything!" Bulma exclaimed to the young couple that was standing before them. Serena and Trunks though just ignored the outburst that Bulma had made and acted like they had not heard anything.

"Did you have any ideas in mind for a punishment?" Trunks questioned her.

"No, not particularly. But I do like your idea."

"That's fine by me. Then you decided how long they should be punished for." He said to her with a smile on his face.

"Deal." She said excitedly with a huge grin on her face before sticking her hand out to shake Trunks' hand. Trunks took her smaller hand and shook it twice. They then dropped their hands to hang by their side but did not let go of each other's hand which then got the chance for him to interlock their fingers with hers which Serena gladly let him do.

"Well, I guess your just going to have to wait." She announced the three women sitting at the dinning room table.

"How long are you going to make us wait?" Bulma asked with a frown on her face. Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"When I think you have been punished sufficiently for your crimes." She announced to them with a smile on her face. Bulma rolled her eyes at her friend's daughter not liking the answer she was given. Before anything else could be said Gohan came strolling into the dinning room with the Son grin plastered onto this face.

"Good morning, Gohan." Chi-Chi greeted her son warmly.

"Hi mom, guys." He greeted back to his family and friends that were in the room as he made his way to stand behind Amy's chair. Once there Gohan turned his attention to his sister the grin on his face never wavering.

"So, have you heard from Seth recently?" He questioned her curiously. Serena frowned at her brother before speaking.

"How could I, when _someone,_ locked me out of my own apartment last night with my keys, cell phone, and purse in there." She shot back sarcastically to him while rolling her eyes. Gohan just ignored her comment and suddenly threw something in the air towards his younger sister.

"Here." He said while tossing the object into the air across the table for her to catch. She caught it with her left hand that was free easily. Once in her hands she opened it up to see her cell phone in her hands and noticed her caller id was lit up saying she had three missed calls.

"What does Seth want?" Serena asked him curios as to why he was so desperate to get a hold of her it appeared. Gohan just smirked at his sister's curiosity which always could get the best of her.

"He wants to ask you something." He simply said to her. Serena just stared at Gohan for a long moment. For a brief moment nothing was said and it was silence in the room until all of a sudden it was broken by Serena's voice.

"You can't be serious, Gohan!" She exclaimed unhappily with a scowl on her face. Gohan chuckled lightly at her reaction. Trunks' seeing Serena's reaction change quickly from being happy to a trouble look was not something he liked to see.

"He's got you on this one. You are just going to have to do it." He told her. She growled low in her throat at the answer her brother gave her.

"I'm going to kill him." She mumbled to herself mostly before turning her attention to her phone so she could call her friend that had upset her suddenly. Everyone had been watching the siblings curiously wondering what they were talking about except for Amy. Amy just shook her head knowing she had a pretty good idea of what was making her friend so upset and what to go after Seth. Chi-Chi seeing her daughter not happy did not sit well with her and she wanted to know what was going on.

"Why is Serena upset with this Seth?" She asked her oldest son seriously. Gohan could tell by the way his mother was looking that she was ready to go bounce on this guy for upsetting her child. Gohan turn to his mother to answer her question and to keep their mother from doing anything.

"Don't worry mom. It is a friend of ours and he is just wants Serena's help." He enlighten to his mother. "It's nothing bad so don't worry, ok."

"Oh." Was the only response she gave back. After that Gohan turn his attention to his girlfriend who was sitting right underneath him.

"So you want to go to Sparkling Light tonight?" He asked Amy with happily the Son grin upon his face again. Amy looked up at her boyfriend who was right above her. Seeing his trade mark grin couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Sure, I would love to go." She said with a smile on her face although there was curiosity in her eyes as to what was going on. She knew better than to ask Gohan at the moment because she knew he would tell her later. Gohan nodded his head before turning his attention to Trunks next.

"Trunks what about you? You game?" He asked the purpled hair saiyan standing across from him.

"What is it?" he asked them confusion was evident in his voice.

"It is a club for your age group to drink and dance. You should go you would have fun." Bulma piped in encouraging her son to go with Gohan and Amy.

"Oh….I don't know…" He hesitantly replied back to Gohan as he took a sideward glance to the blond that was standing next to him who was on the phone at the moment. Gohan noticed the glance and understood what his friend was thinking. He wanted to spend time with his sister.

"Don't worry she is going too." Gohan told him with a smile on his face. Before anyone could be said a loud sighed came from next to Trunks followed by a loud clapping sound. Serena turned to Trunks with an apologetic look in her eyes and a frown on her face.

"I have to go. I am sorry." She said to him sadly.

"That is ok. We'll hang out later when you're free." He replied back to her. Serena smile at how understanding he was being.

"Thank you." Trunks smile back at her before Serena turned her attention to her brother glaring at him. "You could have tried to gotten me out of this." She said to him.

"Hell no. This is a once in a life time chance to see this." He said back with the Son grin on his face again.

"Some brother you are." She mumbled to him which Gohan heard her say.

"Aww...I love you too, sis." He mockingly said back to her.

"You three are still being punished. Anyhow, I have to go." She announced before pulling her hand out of Trunks hold making him unable to stop her before she left.

"See you at eight sis!" Gohan shouted from the dinning room so she could hear him as she left. "I'll make sure to bring a camera!" He finished.

"You better not Son, Gohan!" she shouted back before there was a sudden slam from the front door.

"So what was that all about?" Trunks asked Gohan curiously.

"Oh just wait until tonight." Was Gohan's only remark to his friend.

_*7:50 pm at Sparkling Lights*_

A light blue car pulled up to the side of the road in the dark. Its engine suddenly was cut off along with the lights that were just shining a moment ago. Then three doors start to open. The driver, the front passenger and back passenger ones. Out emerged Gohan, Amy and Trunks who had all change their attire for the occasion. Trunks wore black jeans black tank top that hugs his muscular chest with his purple coat over it and his black boots. Gohan wore dark brown pants with black boots, and a dark brown t-shirt that hugged his chest just right. Amy wore dark blue jeans that flare at the bottom with black small heels, and a light blue tank top that clung to her upper body but then flared out at her hips. Amy turned to Trunks with a smile to both men before her.

"This is going to be fun." Gohan smile at his girlfriend as she came around to meet him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her securely in his arms.

"Oh it is. I brought the camera too." He said as patted his leather coat packet. Amy just laughed while shaking her head. Gohan and Amy both notice Trunks not saying anything and turned to see him staring at the building straight ahead of them. At the entrance of two dark green doors of the building stood this burly guy wearing black jeans and t-shirt at the door.

"Hey, man you ready to go to your first club ever." Gohan asked his friend that was next to him. Trunks hearing the question turned to him.

"Sure, I guess. You said Serena was going to be here? Where is she?" Trunks asked him curiously.

"She's all ready inside. Let's go because it looks like its getting crowded from the line of people that are streaming in and we want to get good seats before they are all taken up." Trunks just nodded his head in understanding and followed the young couple to the entrance to the club.

The inside was amazing for a club. The lights were dimmed at the perfect sight so that it felt like a club but it there was enough light to see around still. To the left was a huge bar that was made out of dark wood that could hold twenty people easily. While through the rest of the area there were tables and booths scattered through the club in different sizes. Then to the right there was a stage that could hold a band and a huge dance floor that was in front of the stage and around the tables too. There was all ready a lot of people there getting ready for the show for the night. Most of the seats at the bar and tables were filled but there were a few that were empted still. Trunks look around the room and was impressed with club and how it look. Gohan turn to his friend and saw his reaction and could tell he was amazed by it.

"You like it?" Gohan asked his friend.

"Yeah, its looks great. Definitely not what I had expected. But then again, I had never heard of a club before, until now, so I can't say I knew what to expect." He responded back to Gohan.

"The owner put a ton of money into the place and did a wonderful job of it." Amy replied with a smile on her face her blue eyes holding understanding in them at the comments Trunks made.

The three found a table that was in perfect view of the stage and it was big enough to hold about ten people at the table. Gohan helped Amy into her chair that was to the left of his seat. He then took of his jacket to put on the back of his chair, and then sat down. While Trunks followed Gohan's suit laying his jacket on his chair before sitting to his friend's right all the while his eyes searching the area for a certain blond to come into his vision. Gohan noticed his friend gaze searching the area for his sister. But before Gohan could say anything Gohan heard his name being called. He look ahead to see three guys and two girls coming towards them. The first guy wore a set of silver glasses on his face, and had short hair that the front was spike up. He had on blue jeans with a hunter green collar shirt on. Next to him was a girl with shoulder length red hair and green eyes. She wore tan capri pants with a navy blue spaghetti strap tank top. Next to the girl was a the second girl who had brown eyes, long light brownish/blond hair pulled back into a ponytail who was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that had white butterfly patterns allover it. To the left of her was another guy who had purple eyes and black hair was wearing tan shorts and a black regular t-shirt. And lastly, another male who had blue eyes, and brown hair, wearing dark blue jeans, light blue button shirt. This brought Trunks and Amy attention too.

"Hey Gohan!" said the guy with glasses.

"Hey Jonathan, guys!" He smiled at his friend standing before him.

"Hi guys!" Amy replied to with a smile. "By the way guys, please meet our friend Trunks. Trunks this is Jonathan, Abby, Emma, Josh and Nate." She said as she pointed to each of the people in group that just arrived at their table.

"Trunks is also Serena's boyfriend." Gohan chimed in to his friends as they shook Trunks' hand.

"Really?!" said a shocked Abby her green eyes wide by the news. Trunks blushed lightly at the reaction he was getting from people before them.

"You're a lucky man." Said Josh who was smiling.

"Did you guys come to see the Darklights tonight?" questioned Nate.

"Yeah, that's why we're here. How about you?" Gohan asked them.

"Same reason, we're here. But did you hear they have a special guest tonight for the first hour singing with them?" said Emma with a smile on her face.

"Yes we did. Why don't you sit with us and we can watch the band together."

"That sounds great." Replied Nathan. "But where is Serena?"

"She is here to see the show. She won't miss it either." Just then music started to play all of a sudden that was familiar to people in the room and everyone started to shout. The five friends that showed up suddenly sat down quickly so that the people behind them could see the show too. The lights dim down everywhere except for on the stage which was where a man was standing on stage in front of the mic.

"Gohan she is going to miss the show if she doesn't show up." Trunks whispered to his friend.

"Just trust me man. You are going to love the show and she is here." He said back quickly. Just then the guy started singing.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanted to hold you high an steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well _

_I wanted to hold you high and steal your pain away_

Trunks just sat there looking at the stage although he just couldn't keep himself from scanning the area for a certain blond. He knew he should trust his friend's advise but he was itching to see her since had not seen Serena all day. Plus, he knew nothing bad would come to her because he knew Gohan would never allow that to happen to her. But for some reason he couldn't help from looking around for her. He kept scanning the area until all of a sudden a certain voice singing on stage broke his attention of looking for Serena and forced him to look up on stage. He looks on stage to see the lights lit up next to the man who was a few feet away to see a certain blond he had been looking for all long holding a guitar while playing it and singing. (Take out the parts that Amy would sing and that is where Serena is singing)

As he watched her on stage he noticed what she was wearing. The young blond had her hair was semi-curly pulled back a bit with clips to keep it out of her eyes but the rest was let down for the night. She wore white jeans that flared with a mint green halter top and tan color heels

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough _

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And don't feel right when your gone away_

_The worse is over now and we can breath again_

_I want to hold you high and steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight_

_I want hold you high and steal your pain_

Trunks just stares at her with amazement at hearing her beautiful voice. He is just amazed how beautiful, soft and yet powerful it sounds all at the same time. He had no idea that Serena could sing so well and was loved hearing it for the first time ever. _She really is an angel. _He thought to himself.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough _

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And don't feel right when your gone away_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough _

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And don't feel right when your gone away_

At the end of the song and the band stops the crowd just goes into an uproar. Everyone on stage bows down including Serena who is smiling the entire time. She looks around the standing crowd in search for a specific group in mind. It takes her a minute but she spots them. There in the middle of the entire room her eyes lay on a big table with her brother, Amy, Trunks and her five friends from school all standing and clapping at her. She beams a smile at them while bowing again to the crowd in general.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight. I'd like to make a special thanks to your special guest Serena Son who is here to sing with us tonight for the first hour. That song we just did, for those of you don't know, we did for a charity concert a few months back to raise money. The charity was to sing as close to a famous band as you could so we picked Broken by Seether, and added the female voice like they did with Amy Lee to make it a challenge for our band. Our fans who were there demanded another encore of it and so that is for our fans tonight. Now, it is on with the rest of the show!" the lead singer said which made the room explode once again with clapping, shouting and whistling.

The mood in the room was just energized by the singers on stage. For the next hour Serena performed with the band and people danced on the dance floor or clapped along with the beat of the music, while others sat at their seats just enjoying the show while chatting with friends. Everybody was enjoying themselves including Trunks who was flabbergasted by Serena's singing abilities. He wondered why she never told him before about this.

'I'll have to ask her later' he thought to himself.

It did not take long for the hour to end and Serena to be finished with her performance with the band. The crowd appalled and Serena bowed to the crowd one last time after the last song she had just performed before walking back stage. Once she was off stage the band begun to play again leaving a particular group of friends waiting for her to join them.

"Wow, she was amazing!" said Abby before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, she was. Gohan why didn't you tell us she was singing?" Emma griped with a pout on her face.

"Easy, I thought it would be more fun if you found out this way." He replied back to her.

"I must admit it was funny to see all of you react the way you did. It was definitely worth not telling any of you." Amy stated with a smile on her face. Gohan just laughed at the images of what his friends had all looked like.

"So you knew Amy?" Emma said who was sitting next to Josh.

"Yes, Gohan told me after Serena had left to go practice with the band earlier today." She explained to them. Trunks who had been listening to the friends talk suddenly felt a presence behind him and unexpectedly felt a hand lay on his shoulder.

"Don't be made at them. I told them not to tell you." Came the familiar voice they had just heard a few minutes ago. Everyone turn to see Serena standing behind Trunks. As soon as they realized it was her, her friends from school started to praise her for her performance for the night. After about 30 seconds of praises she got everyone to calm down.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the show. But I still want to have some more fun before I leave her tonight." She stated joyfully to them all.

"Well, since we are here, you know we'll show you a good time tonight!" said Josh while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Josh!" exclaimed Emma smacking him playfully in the back. Serena just laughed at her friends while she sat down in the chair next to Trunks that was not being used by anyone. The waitress came order to see if anyone needed anymore drinks and took Serena's order of a fuzzy naval and then left again to get her drink.

"So what do you think of the club?" Serena asked Trunks while her friends were chatting away at one another. Trunks turn to look at her only to find a charming smile on her face. He noticed her blue eyes were holding a hint of inquisitiveness to his thoughts which he was amused at how curious she could be.

"Well, the club is fun. However, I really enjoyed the show you put on. You were amazing." He told her. Serena blushed at the compliment which Trunks noticed the effect he got from her.

"Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." She said to him.

"I'll be even better now that you're here." He informed her while gazing into her blue eyes with such intensity that Serena could not turn away from them. Just when the young couple thought they were having a private conversation was suddenly interrupted by sounds of "Awww" coming from their tables. The two turn to see everyone looking at them with smiles on there faces causing both Serena and Trunks to blush having realized that their friends had caught their conversation. Upon seeing the reaction they were causing the new couple everyone started laughing. A few seconds later the laughter died down again.

"You two are so cute together. How long have you two been together?" Emma asked curiously.

"We went on our first date last night." Serena said to them with a smile on her face.

"And we know your both thankful for us setting you up. Just admit it." Gohan said teasingly.

"Yeah, right Gohan. Get over yourself." She shot back mockingly before sticking her tongue out at her brother. Jus then waitress came up to their table to give Serena her drink before leaving again.

"Wait, you two were set up by Gohan?" Nate asked surprised at the information.

"With help of course from Trunks' mother Bulma Briefs, her husband and I in the mix of planning. The four of us were able to plan, a blind date, for the both of them in just a few hours." Amy enlightened everyone.

"And when they both found out, which Amy and I were there for, it was great! The two of them never saw it coming either!" Gohan exclaimed proudly to their friends.

"Weren't you two pissed with them?" asked Jonathan with a disbelieving look on his face. Upon hearing the question both Serena and Trunks laughed at the question which made Jonathan frown because he wasn't sure if they were laughing at him.

"At first we were really pissed off at what they did. But once the shock wore off and I realized what had happened I wasn't anymore. How could I be when my friend Mina and I had done the very same thing to Gohan and Amy. Of all people I should have seen this coming and I didn't." Serena told everyone.

"Besides both of them knew what we wanted, we were just unwilling to realize the truth that they had seen." Trunks added in with smile on his face while wrapping his arm around Serena's waist. Feeling Trunks' arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer which she was more than happy to do. She was enjoying the warmth and security she felt being in his arms again.

"And here we are now." She finished saying to her friends.

"That is such a great story." Emma said with a dreamy look in her eyes causing Serena to giggle at her friends answer.

Just then a slow song came over that the band had decided to play. Everyone stopped to notice that a lot of couples were going onto the dance floor to dance to the song. Just then a young girl that was the same age as everyone at the table walked over to the table to stand by Nate. She had short blond hair that was curled at the ends and with bangs that were just above her eyes.

"Hi Nate. Would you like to dance?" He asked her. Nate smiled at the young lady before him and smiled sweetly at her.

"Why I would love too." He told her before putting his drink down that was in his hand and getting up to go dance on the floor. As they walked away he turned back around to his friends quickly, winked and gave them a thumbs up before turning back around quickly before she noticed him doing.

"You go man." Jonathan said loud enough for his friend to hear as he kept going causing another burst of laughter.

"Jonathan, don't encourage him." Abby shot back on him with a stern look on her face.

"Oh you're just jealous that he is on the dance floor and we're not." He said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around her and looking at her innocently.

"As if you dolt. But since you mentioned it, as punishment for encouraging such horrible behavior of him acting like a player, we get to go dance on the dance floor." She replied back to him in a matter of fact voice. She got up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Abby, it's much more fun to watch from the table where we can make fun of people instead." He whined as they made their way over to the dance floor with a pout on his face. The scene just caused another outburst of laughter from the group.

Gohan turned to his girlfriend with a smile on his face. Gohan grasped Amy's hand and stood up from his seat.

"Why don't we hit the dance floor for fun? We didn't just come here to sit around all night, after all." He said to her with that charming Son smile displayed on his face again.

"Ok." She said as she let him lead her to the dance floor. Emma turned to Josh with a small smile on her lips and a her eyes widening with what look to be possible tears in them. This did not go unnoticed by Josh. He sighed heavy before getting up from his seat.

"Yes, we'll go dance." He said to her. Upon hearing him say this she jumped up from her chair with a huge grin on her face before snatching his head and leading them to the dance floor. As he started to be dragged away he turned to Trunks and Serena.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into man." Josh stated dryly before he was pulled away rather speedily to the dance floor causing Serena to giggle and Trunks to smile.

"Well, it looks like it is just the two of us here now." Serena said. Trunks stood up from his seat while taking Serena's hand and pulling her off her seat unexpectedly.

"As the saying goes, if you can't beat them, join them." He replied to her before kissing her lightly on the cheek. Serena smile shyly at him but yet felt comfortable and warm once again in his arms. Trunks couldn't help but feel good being himself and feeling confident about being with the blond before him.

"I like your way of thinking." She said to him.

_*Dance Floor*_

On the dance floor Gohan and Amy danced in the middle of the dance floor just enjoying arms and company. As Gohan held Amy with his hand laying on hers while saying back and fourth he took a look around there surroundings and something caught his eye. He looked over to find Serena and Trunks dancing on the dance floor not to far away from them. Trunks had his right arm wrapped around her waist protectively but gently and his left hand holding his arm. The two seemed to be talking while they swayed back and fourth engrossed into their own little world and not realizing there were other people around. He kept watching his sister who would smile brightly at Trunks when he said something to her. Trunks seemed to be more confidence around strangers with Serena is around and happy as well.

"Gohan, earth to Gohan. Are you even in there?" He all of a sudden heard come from his girlfriend who was in his arms. He looked down at Amy with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry Amy, did you say something?" He asked.

"I had asked if you were enjoying the night. But it seems that there is something else that has your attention. Is there something wrong?" She asked him concern in her voice with a frown on her face.

"No, Ames, there is nothing wrong. Actually, why don't I show you what I was looking at." He told her. Gohan moved them as they kept dancing so that instead of her back being towards Trunks and Serena they could both see.

"Amy look to your right and tell me what you see." He told her. Amy did what Gohan asked of her to do. She looked around the area until a certain blond friend came into her vision who happened to be dancing only a little while away from them. She watched Trunks spin her around on the dance floor and bring her back into his arms easily She watched her friend interact with Trunks. Serena seemed to be acting carefree, laughing, and having a great time. While Amy kept looking at the way Trunks and Serena were being on the dance floor, Gohan watched Amy intently waiting for the reaction he was hoping to see. As he waited patiently he saw the smile form on Amy's lips before turning her attention back to Gohan. When she was looking at him again Gohan couldn't help but notice excitement and happiness swirling in her blue eyes.

"I see what has gotten your attention. I haven't seen Serena be with this way with any guy including Darien." She said with a smile on her face.

"Exactly my point. Although they said they were together for love it always seemed more because of the past and future, but because they may have wanted to be with each other because they love each other. But I think this time it is different. I think this time the princess has finally found her prince." Gohan asserted to Amy.

"Yes, and we get to say that we helped her find him, just like she helped me find my prince too." She said with love in her eyes for only him. Gohan smile back before he came down on Amy's lips with a soft but simply kiss that showed back his love for her. It may have been simple but the kiss meant more to Amy. He lingered for a moment before pulling away to whisper in her ear.

"And we can all live happily and peacefully now." He told her before he out of the blue dipping her down low as the song ended causing Amy to laugh at Gohan's action. He pulled her back up as a new song that had a much faster pace started up by the band. He could see Amy's face was somewhat flush by the dip and the bit of attention it unexpectedly gotten from a few of the people who were dancing around them.

"What has gotten into you, Gohan?" She asked shyly as she tried to hide the blush from the attention. Gohan just ignored it keeping his focus on Amy while keeping pace with the new music.

"Just enjoying the night and having some fun with my girlfriend." He told her. Amy just shook her head but kept pace with her boyfriend enjoying the fun night herself.

The next few hours were spent at the club just having a good time with friends. Everyone was having a great time talking, dancing and drinking. Everyone had just come back from the dance floor and was all thirsty.

"Who is ready for another round of drinks?" Serena asked her friends.

"Since your paying sis, we'll both have a screw driver." Gohan told his sister.

"Sex on the beach for me." Said Abby.

"Margarita on ice for me" Emma

"Coke and rum for me" said Nate

"Beer for me." Said Josh

"I'll have a beer too." Said Jonathan.

"I'll have a screwdriver too." Trunks told her. Serena nodded her head before turning around to head to the bar to get everyone's drinks for them. She reached the bar after struggling to get through the crowd of people that were there as well. Once there she just stood there waiting to be served by the bar tender. While she was waiting she just looked around the area when all of a sudden she noticed something. She noticed two people in the far corner of the building by the bar. The corner was dark and a bit away from her but she was still able to make out who was standing there because of her sayian ability which is what caught her attention in the first place. What she saw in the corner troubled Serena greatly.

'Gohan.' She called her brother from her telepathic ability that she had.

'Yeah, sis, what's up? Did you forget someone's drink all ready?' He asked her jokingly.

'No Gohan. Didn't Alicia get a restraining order against Sean White not to long ago?' She asked him with a serious tone to her voice. Gohan notice the change of tone and the way Serena was sounding serious realized there must be a reason why she was asking him these questions now all of a sudden.

'Yes, she did. Why do you ask?'

'Shit. Look towards the bar on the right side in the corner. He is here and with her right now and it does not look good either.' She finished explaining saying before she started to make her way through the crowd again to get to her friend who looked to be in serious danger at the moment.

_*Back at the Table*_

Gohan hearing Serena's answered stood up fro his seat abruptly causing everyone at the table to stop talking and to wonder what Gohan was up too. Gohan started scanning the area with his eyes looking for Alicia and Sean, knowing his sister would be on her way to help her friend. A few seconds of scanning and he found Alicia in the corner of the club pushed back by the big muscular guy with dark brown hair who seem to be intimidating her. Out of the corner of his eyes Gohan saw a hint of gold and notice his sister was making her way towards Alicia just as he thought.

"Shit." Gohan said out loud. Amy noticing the change of mood with Gohan and knew something was wrong but she wasn't sure what it was.

"What is wrong, Gohan?" She asked seriously looking in the area he was looking at but unsure what to look for.

"All of you stay here. I have to go stop trouble." He stated to them before he took off towards Serena's direction with no other explanation to the group of friends.

To be continued……

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It is especially long and I decided at the last minute to cut it into two parts with how long the length has become. Please review and let me know what you think! _


	7. Chapter 7

A Night of Entertainment

Part 2

Serena hopped the bar quickly and darted towards the exit of the bar that the bartenders used that was closest to her friend. As she was making her way quickly over to her friend she heard her brother's voice come into her mind from their link she made and never closed.

'Serena don't do anything rash to upset him. I'm coming over.' She heard Gohan say to her.

'It's not me you have to be worried about being rash. It's Sean.' She shot back to him. Just as she finishing her conversation with Gohan, Serena had made it to the end of the bar where she could see the two in plain view and there was nothing stopping her from walking up to them. She made her way up to the couple who were unaware of her approach. As she grew closer she could hear their conversation over the music.

"I told you to leave Sean…there is a restraining order against you." Said Alicia in a scared tone which Serena was able to pick up easily thanks to her good hearing ability.

"Well, that isn't happening, sweetheart. You are coming home with me. No more games. Let's go." He ordered her in an angered tone as he grabbed her forearm harshly.

"Hey! I don't think it's very polite to push people around. Especially when one who has stated she does not want to be around you." Serena said in a firm tone as she walked up to the couple to stand a little in front of Alicia. Serena stood there with a frown on her face her while she stood confidant in front of this bully.

"Well, if it isn't Serena Son. Go home before you cause any trouble." Sean gruffly said to her as she tried to take Alicia with him. Serena stepped further in front of Alicia so she could not go anywhere as he pulled her.

"I'm not the one trying to cause any trouble, Sean. Alicia said she doesn't want to go home with you, so she doesn't have too. So leave her alone and I'll make sure she gets home safely tonight." Serena said in a stern voice leaving no room for argument.

"Like hell she is going with you. She is with me. Now move out of the way before I have to hurt you." He demanded in an angered tone. Sean's usual light skin was starting to turn a shade of red in anger on his face. Alicia noticing that things would start to escalate so she tried to object.

"Serena, please do as he said. I don't want you to get hurt." Alicia pleaded to her friend who looked frighten. Serena turned her body slightly to look back her friend who was behind her with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about me." She told her, winking at her friend, at the same time. Serena turned her attention back to Sean quickly her smile vanishing just as quickly as it had come.

"No, Sean, you are not going to intimate me to get what you want. She doesn't want to go with you so end of story." Serena shot back to him before turning slightly again to Alicia, Serena, grabbed her right hand that was free.

"Come on Alicia. Let's go back to my table and finish listening to the band." Serena said to her friend coolly ignoring Sean. Serena having dropped her guard for a split second to get her friend to follow her which Serena did not realize that Sean noticed. Having dropped her guard, gave Sean saw the open opportunity he needed to grab her, which Serena did not see coming until it was too late to do anything about it. Sean launched himself towards Serena and grabbed her, with his hand that had been holding Alicia's arm, by the throat and slammed her against the wall. Alicia screamed in horror at what Sean was doing to her friend. As Serena was slammed against the wall unexpectedly, the air in her lungs was suddenly pushed out, and her head hit the wall hard. She tried to breathe in more air but was having a hard time breathing, since Sean's gripped had a good hold on her throat, making it hard for her to breath. As she struggled to get Sean's arm off her throat so she could breath she started to feel even dizzier making it even harder for her to fight back. While Sean had her up against the wall holding her throat he brought his face close to her so that she could see him and hear him plainly.

"I'm going to teach you how a woman should respect a male authority and it starts with obeying his command." He told her angrily. He then closed his gripped even more around her neck making it almost impossible to breath at all now for the young blond.

'Gohan…help…please….' She called out weakly to her brother.

Gohan heard the plea from his sister and knew she was in trouble. He was having difficulty getting through the crowd with there being so many people at the club. So to make it easier and wasting no more time, Gohan pushed his ki up slightly enough for him to move faster and be able to more easily push people aside to get to his sister. Within a few more seconds he made it passed the crowed and was now closer to the corner where he could see the three with no problem. What he saw angered him greatly. He saw Serena up against the wall being chocked by Sean who was struggling to get free. Gohan raced his way over to Sean and grabbed him by the shoulder roughly pulling him back which such forced that Sean had to let go of Serena.

_*Back at the Table*_

Amy could tell something was wrong. There were only a few reasons why Gohan got serious so quickly and she knew it had to be something bad. She started to scan the area with her eyes to try and find out what was going on.

"Amy, do you know what is going on?" Abby asked her friend in a worried tone.

"No, I don't have the slightest idea. But I have a really bad feeling about it." Amy replied back. She kept looking in the direction that Gohan took off towards but with so many people moving around it was making it hard for her to find him or Serena even with her training as a senshi.

"Do any of you see Gohan or Serena?" Amy asked looking at her friends at school holding a panicky look to them. They all seemed to be looking around themselves for their two friends who had disappeared and had no luck.

"It's too crowded right now since the band just stopped playing to take a break." Nate said. Amy turn to Trunks who she noticed look very uneasy at the moment too. Trunks looked at her with concern in his eyes but held back by staying calm.

"Trunks, can you locate them." She asked hoping he would understand her hint. Trunks look at the young woman before her for a moment and realized what she was asking him without saying it in front of their friends. Trunks nodded his head before getting a serious look on his face and focus his attention to the direction of where Gohan had headed to only a few minute before. Amy just waited hoping Trunks would be able to locate them. She looked over to her friends who seem to be confused with what she had asked Trunks. But she just ignored it for the time being and kept scanning the area herself until she found either Gohan or Serena, or Trunks had found them.

Trunks kept looking in the direction Gohan had went towards but instead started too focused for Gohan's ki level. He noticed it had spiked slightly but not enough to seem to alarming. But now he focused for it in the building to get an idea of where he was at. It took him a minute but he found Gohan's ki and Serena's ki right next to one another.

"Found them, Amy. Over there in the right hand corner by the bar." He said to her. Everyone turn their attention towards the corner but could not see anything because there were so many bodies in that direction.

"I don't see anything Trunks. Are you sure?" Jonathan asked.

"Positive. Both Serena and Gohan are there." He stated in a serious tone. Just then there was a gap that came of people who were moving around and the group could finally see through. What they saw shocked all of them. There was Serena up against the wall by some guy, struggling to get free, and Gohan charging his way towards Serena and the guy.

"Serena in trouble!" said a surprised Amy.

"What is that guy doing to her?" asked a disbelief Josh.

"I've got to help her." Trunks said who then raced off without a second thought towards Serena and Gohan. Amy followed Trunks worrying for her friend's safety. Realizing that seriousness of the situation the other friends followed Trunks and Amy to help their friend.

_*Back with Serena, Alicia, Sean and Gohan*_

While Gohan pulled Sean back roughly had had the guy spin around at the same time. As Sean spun around he heard someone yell.

"Leave my sister alone!" Sean turned around in time to see Gohan followed by Gohan's fist coming at him. Sean who was surprised by the inference of someone else didn't have enough time to react to the fist that was coming his way. The punch hit him in the face and the force of punch sent Sean flying into the corner of the wall. He hit the wall with a sickening thud and then fell to the ground unconscious not too far away from Serena. Gohan watched as Sean did not get back up. He decided the fight was over although he was still angry with the guy for touching Serena. Instead he made his way over to Serena to make sure she was alright.

Serena was on the ground dazed a little and coughing while she breathed in air to fill her lungs. He knelt down by his sister who had her head against the wall with her eyes closed and coughed while trying to breath. She could feel a burning sensation in her throat from out tight the brute had held her throat and her head was throbbing from the hit it took up against the wall.

"You okay, Serena?" Gohan asked her with a worried tone in his voice. Although he knew his sister was strong and could defend herself and she had been through a lot worse things he still couldn't help himself but to worry for her safety. She opened her eyes to face him with an apologetic look written all her face.

"I'm fine. He didn't do any damage. I just wish I had seen that coming in time to stop him." She replied back to him.

"The important thing is you are safe and he didn't get what he wanted." He said to her.

"You're not upset with me?" She asked him with a somewhat surprised tone to her face. Gohan chuckled at his sister with a smile on his face all seriousness no longer lingering from the previous moments.

"No, I can't be because if I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing." Serena smile at her brother happy that he came to her rescue. Nothing more was needed to be said by the two siblings. Gohan held out his hand to his sister so he could help her up. She took his hand and helped her up from her spot on the ground. Once she was standing again she looked over and saw Alicia who was crying.

"Serena you're alright! I was so scared about what he was going to do to you." She cried to her friend, as she hugged her friend tightly in relief, now that Serena had been saved. Serena returned the hug and tried to reassure her friend that everything was alright.

"I'm fine Alicia. It is all over with. There is nothing to fear anymore." She told her friend as she kept comforting her friend in a soothing tone. Gohan just shook his head at the mess Sean had created. He let Serena handle the upset friend and started to look around. He noticed a crowd had formed and were watching the situation which he then noticed Amy, Trunks and the others trying to get through to them. Once they got through the crowd they made their way over to the group as fast as they could.

"Serena!" Amy shouted. Serena hearing her name being called pulled away from Alicia to see Amy, Trunks and their other friends coming their way all concern. Serena turned her attention back to Alicia who had finally calmed down before her friends got over to her.

"Everything is fine. But you are coming home with me for the night just in case, alright." She told her friend a in a calm voice. Alicia nodded her head with a small smile.

"Thank you Serena for being such a good friend." Alicia said meekly to her friend as the last of her tears stopped coming down her face. Serena went to reply but was stopped by someone asking her a question.

"Serena, are you alright?" Amy asked standing next to her friend with a frantic look on her face. Alicia step to the side of Serena to let the people that were with her see her. Serena smile at her friend.

"I'm fine Ames." She said before hugging her friend with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm so glad. You had us all scared including Trunks." Amy said whispering the last part before pulling away. Serena saw Trunks coming up towards her as Amy pulled away to speak to Gohan.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked her concern laced in his voice as he came up to her his eyes scanning her body for any injuries she might have. Serena smile at him as she came up to him and let Trunks wrap his arms around her slim waist and hold her.

"I'm fine." She told him with a smile on her face. As Trunks look down at her he noticed faint purple marks around her neck from where she must have been grabbed. His left hand went up to the marks and starts to trace them gently. Serena notice his gaze fell from her face and felt his gentle touch around her neck. She noticed as he kept looking at the marks his eyes started to harden and his lips pressed in a firm frown.

"Trunks…." She called his name as she took her hands to touch his face. The simple gesture brought him out of his thinking. He looked at her his eyes returning to a gentler look. "I'm fine, really. There is no reason to get angry or to worry about. I'd rather just forget the whole thing." She told him. Trunks nodded his head in understanding before giving her a small smile.

"I'm sorry. It's just when I saw what he was doing to you, scared me. I care for you deeply and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He told her honestly causing Serena to smile and her blue eyes hold happiness as he expressed his feelings to her.

"I feel the same way about you Trunks. I'm just glad that you are here." She said before laying her head against his chest. Trunks just tighten his hold around her making her feel warm and protected. Trunks kissed the top of her head lightly and held her.

_*Gohan and Amy*_

Amy turn her attention to her boyfriend who seem to have an amuse look on his face. When she was close to him Gohan wrapped both his arms around Amy and pulled her so she was close to him.

"I presume you put Sean in the state that he is in at the moment?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow her eyes holding a curious look to them.

"Yes, I did and with good reason. He was choking my sister." He replied back to her with a frown on his face. Amy smiled her eyes holding understanding in them.

"I understand why you did it, Gohan. I'm just glad you didn't continue beating him up. I am also glad that both of you are alright. You had me worried there for a bit." She told him.

"I know I did and I am sorry. I just had to act fast and didn't have time to explain." He explained to her. Amy nodded her head.

"I know. I believe you. I'm just glad you are all safe." She told him love shining in her eyes for him. Gohan smiled at her before bending down to kiss her. The kissed was simple but gentle at the same time. He pulled away enough to speak to Amy and never took his eyes off her.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said back before Gohan suddenly captured her lips in a more demanding kiss but was still gentle. The young couple pulled way suddenly at hearing voices.

"Get a room you two!" came a familiar joking voice. Gohan and Amy turned to see Jonathan and the rest of their friends standing only a few feet away from them. Gohan just smirked at his friend's playfulness while Amy blush a deep red for being caught for kissing Gohan.

"Serena, are you okay?" Abby asked as she came up to her blond friend who was concerned about her. Serena flashed her friend a big bright smile as she stayed in Trunks' arms but look at her.

"I'm all right." She said to them.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to do that. What an ass." Nate replied in a disgusted tone.

"Alicia, are you okay?" Emma asked her as she came up to stand next to her.

"Yes, I am fine." She replied back meekly as she stayed close by Serena and Trunks incase Sean woke back up. Serena turned to her friend who was standing just a little bit back from her. She walked over to her leaving Trunks' protective arms to stand next to her. Serena smile at her friend a reassuring smile.

"Alicia, everything is okay. He isn't going to be coming after you for the rest of the night. I promise you." She told her friend in a comforting tone. Alicia looked at her in a shock look.

"How can you say that after what he did to you? He could have killed you if Gohan hadn't shown up." She replied hysterically as the tears started to come down her face again.

"She has a point Serena. I can't believe you aren't upset by what happened." Abby stated to her friend. Serena turned to her friends with a frown on her face.

"It's because I won't let people like Sean intimidate and run my life. By his actions and what he tried to do to me tonight that's what his goal was. To make me be frighten and I won't fall for it. I'm stronger than that." Serena declared to her friends her eyes holding a determined look to them. Trunks was surprised by the outburst Serena made to her friends but he understood where she was coming from. He was amazed by her will to stand up to people like Sean and was glad she did it.

"But he won't leave me alone. He'll keep coming for me. The restraining order didn't stop him. He proved it tonight." Alicia replied back while crying again fearing for the next time Sean would show up and no one would be there to stop him.

"We have to put a stop to this. He can't keep doing this to her." Amy replied back sadly at the girl who was practically crying in Serena's arms. Serena nodded her head in agreement.

"I think I have an idea of how to beat him at his own game." Gohan said with a smirk on his face. Everyone turned to Gohan who looked confused at his comment. Gohan though just ignored the looks he was getting and turned to Trunks.

"What are you up to, Gohan?" Serena asked suspiciously. Gohan pulled some keys out of his pocket and tossed them to his sister who caught them with no problem.

"Take my car so Amy, you and Alicia can get home. I will make sure that he doesn't follow you." He told her. Serena looked at her brother for a moment before nodding her head.

"Fine…just don't do anything stupid." She said not wanting to know what her brother was up to.

'There are just some things I'd rather not know.' She thought to herself. She turned to her friend with a smile on her face.

"Well, Alicia, we should get going. It's late and it has been a long night. Besides we want to be out of her before Sean wakes up." Serena told her friend. Alicia nodded her head but didn't say anything. Serena felt bad for her friend who was doing her best to get out of an abusive relationship but yet Sean wouldn't let her leave. Serena slowly guided Alicia towards the door to leave. Amy followed Serena led by being on Alicia's other side to help comfort her friend. While the three women start to make their way out to the car Gohan walked over to Trunks.

"Are you up for helping me?" Gohan asked his friend. Trunks took a look at Serena's back as she left. The thought of someone hurting her angered him deeply. He felt this overwhelming feeling to go over to the guy that had laid a hand on her and beat the living day out of him. But Gohan had beaten him to it. He looked at his friend with a frown on his face and his eyes holding anger in them instead of their normal calmness.

"Sure, I'd love to help. Especially after what he did to Serena who didn't deserve any of it. " He replied back to him with anger tone to his voice.

_*Back at the Apartment*_

Serena opened the door to her apartment and then turned back around to her friend that was standing right behind her. She turned around and gave her friend a reassuring smile. She then wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders and slowly led her into her apartment, closing the door, and making their way into the middle of the living room.

"Don't worry Alicia; Sean has no idea where I live." She told her friend.

"How can you be so sure? He could look up your name?" She said quietly looking around the apartment fear in her voice in eyes.

"Because the apartment is not in my name. A friend made it that way so that I wouldn't have to worry about people bothering me." She told her with a bright smile on her face. Alicia looked at Serena skeptically not completely buying the idea that she was safe.

Seeing the look on her face she understood her friend's concern for their safety and had every right to after the way Sean had treated her.

"You know Bulma Briefs?" Serena asked her friend.

"Well, of course everyone does. She runs Capsule Corp and is one of the youngest billionaires in town." Alicia stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, I know Bulma and she is a good friend of my family. She got this apartment for me and she put it in a different name, than my own, so that I didn't have to worry about people bugging me." Serena said.

"What?! You actually know her?" stated a surprise Alicia. Serena nodded her in.

"Yes. Now, I would never tell you something if I did not believe it myself. You are safe here. No one can hurt you." She said in a confident tone with a smile on her face while her blue eyes were bright. Alicia took a big deep breath and seemed to relax a little bit before looking at her friend with more trusting eyes.

"I'm sorry Serena. I do trust you. It's just that…" Serena put a finger up to stop her friend speaking and then look at friend into her eyes with a sincerity showing brightly in them.

"Alicia, you have been through a lot. I completely understand that this is not easy for you. But I am here for you and will always be. I am not upset at you for questioning me about your safety. So think nothing of it and let's move on to something that won't have you worrying anymore, shall we?" She said to Alicia ending with a bright smile again. Alicia smile at her friend again before hugging her suddenly which Serena hugged her friend back with no after that.

"Thank you, Serena."

"You're welcome." Serena replied back. As the two girls pulled back from their hug there was a sudden knock at the door that neither expected to hear making the girls jump a bit in surprise.

"Who is at the door?" Alicia asked in a fearful tone her eyes holding dread as she seemed to shrink back a little bit from Serena. Serena looked at the door for a minute before turning back around to her friend.

"It's only going to be Amy since she dropped us off while she went to put Gohan's car in the parking garage." Serena said to her friend. Alicia just looked at Serena her eyes questioning her once again.

"Alicia, trust me, please?" Serena said quietly. Alicia nodded her head and straightens up a bit more although she still could not hold back the dread in her eyes that was showing.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She replied back. Serena smile back at her before turning around and making her way back over to her door. She opened her door to reveal that it was only Amy at the door.

"How is everything, here?" Amy asked Serena. Serena turned her head to look over shoulder to see Alicia had relax a bit more now that she can see it was Amy who was the door.

"We're taking things one step at a time." Serena said back.

"Is there anything I can do?" Amy asked her friend.

"No, I think we're just going to get ready for bed. But thank you for all the help." Serena told her friend.

"Alright, but if you need anything, just let me know." Amy said. Serena smile back at her friend's kindness.

"Of course I will. Good night, Amy." Serena said back to her.

"Good night Serena. Good night Alicia!" Amy said to the two girls.

"Good night, Amy!" Alicia piped up from the living room with a smile on her face. Amy then turned to towards her door to go into her own apartment while Serena shut the door to her own apartment. Serena walked back into the living room and look at her watch on her arm to see the time. The shock registered on her face which did not go unnoticed by Alicia.

"Serena, what is wrong?" Alicia asked in a somewhat panicky voice. Serena look at up at her with a smile on her face.

"I'm just shocked at how late it is. It's two in the morning. We should head to bed." Serena said.

"Is it really that late, already? It doesn't feel like that much time has passed." Alicia said to her friend who seemed to be relaxing a bit more finally.

"Yes, it seems that we have been up for a while. So why don't I go and get you some clean pjs for your and get everything set up. You just sit here on the couch for a moment." Serena told her friend as she pointed to the couch while speaking to her.

"Alright." Alicia replied as she made her self comfortable on the couch. She watched as Serena walked down a hallway and disappear from view. Although she could not see Serena she could hear her moving around quickly in the room.

Finally, starting to relax Alicia turned her attention away from watching the hallway Serena had gone to and started to look around the apartment. She noticed there was a lot different picture that were hanging or standing throughout the apartment. There were many pictures of her friends and family either with her in them or not. Alicia heard footsteps coming towards her again indicating that Serena was returning from the room she had been previously in. The young blond came out changed out of the cloths she was wearing at the club. She was now wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, that were a little long for her so they dragged a bit on the floor, and she had on a light pink long sleeve shirt. Her blond hair was let lose for the night which had fallen so it now lay against her back . In her hands she had a few folded articles of cloths. She came over to Alicia with a smile on her face.

"Here are some cloths for you to change into for the night. I also change the sheets on my bed so it is ready for you to sleep in."

"Thank you, Serena. I appreciate everything you have done for me." Alicia replied to her with a genuinely look in her eyes.

"You're welcome. Now you can take these cloths into my bathroom so you can get changed." Serena told her friend. She handed Alicia the cloths and then had Alicia follow her down the hallway where she had previously gone to, to show her the location of the bathroom. Alicia went into the bathroom, once inside she shut the door, so she could change. While Alicia took her time to change for the night Serena went back into her bedroom to get more blankets for her to sleep with for the night. She went over to her dresser that was to her left in the corner of her bedroom. She went over to it pulled open the bottom drawer. Inside the draw were a few blankets that were folded up neatly there. She grabbed two blankets then shut the draw again. She then walked over to closet that was in her bedroom. She opened the doors and on the shelf there was an extra pillow. She grabbed the pillow that was on the shelf then shut the closet door. The young blond made her way back into the living room with her arms full. Just as she was laying the blankets and pillow on the couch, Alicia came out of the bathroom wearing the cloths that Serena had given her to wear. She had in her left hand the cloths she had been wearing that were folded neatly.

"Don't you feel much more comfortable relaxing in sweats? I know I do after a long day." Serena playfully said with a smile on her face again which cause Alicia to giggle lightly.

"Yes, it does feel good." She said as she began to yawn. Serena laughed lightly at her friend's tiredness finally showing through. "I think I better go to bed before I fall asleep on the floor on you." She finished to her friend.

"I don't think you would get a good night's sleep on the floor but you're more than welcome to try." Serena joked to her friend.

"Maybe another night." She said as Serena made her way over to her friend to show her where her bedroom was at.

"Thank you again for everything, Serena." Alicia told her.

"No problem. Good Night and remember your safe here." Serena told her. Once Alicia was in the room and in bed Serena shut the door so that she did not disturb her while she slept. Serena came back to the living room to look at the clock that was hanging on the wall in front of the couch. It read 2:30. She sighed heavy at how late in the night it had gotten.

"What a day." She mumbled to herself thinking back to the night's events. Not feeling at all a bit tired the young blond decided to head to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea hoping it may relax her a bit so she could fall asleep. She still felt a bit tense from earlier in the night when Sean had come after her and her head was still throbbing a bit from her head being slammed up against the wall. She went to the kitchen to her stove, grabbed the empty kettle that was sitting on top of it. She then went over to the sink to fill it with water. As she filled it up with water she noticed some dishes that had not been washed yet. Once it was filled she put it back on the stove and turned it on. She then went back over to the sink, to wash the few dishes that were there, while waiting for the water to boil. While Serena was washing the dishes she didn't hear someone coming up behind her.

"Serena." Her name was suddenly called out by a deep familiar voice. The young blond jumped in surprise at hearing her name being called so suddenly. She whipped around to find Trunks standing before her.

"Trunks!" She said his name in a surprise tone. Trunks having watched her reaction back up a few steps not expecting her to react in such a way.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I didn't mean to startle to you. I knocked on your door but you didn't answer." He explained to her with an apologetic look to his face. Serena took a deep breath in relief from being startled.

"No it's alright. I should have been paying more attention." She told him sheepishly. As she turned to her side so she cold shut the water off that had been going from washing the dishes and put the wash cloth down at the same time. She turned back around smiling at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked her concern evident in his voice again which didn't go unnoticed by Serena.

"Yes, I am. You just caught me deep in thought." She said as she walked over to him. "I've have this bad habit to start thinking and not always hear things around me. It used to get me into trouble a lot in school when I was younger. I don't do it as much now but once in a while it does happen." She told him. Just then the kettle began to whistle very loudly in the kitchen. Serena went to the stove to turn it off.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked Trunks who was watching her the entire time.

"Yes, please." He replied back. Serena pulled out two cups from a cabinet to the left of the stove and places them on the counter. She then grabbed two tea bags from a box that was just underneath the same cabinet from where the cups came from into the cups and next poured some water into cups.

While Serena was preparing their drinks Trunks watched her back that was towards him again which was when he notice a bit of red in her blond hair at her head. Trunks walked up behind her and lightly touched the area. Upon feeling something touch an area of her head Serena hissed slightly and stopped what she was doing for a second. Trunks realize immediately that Serena was hurt by her reaction of him touching it.

"Serena, what happened to your head?" He asked with a serious tone to voice. She turned half around and put her hand to the area he had just touch lightly winching at the touch.

"When Sean grabbed me he slammed me up against the wall making my head it the wall pretty good. It hurt like hell at the time. Why?"

"Well, there seems to be a bit of blood in that general area from your head being hit. You should let me take a look at it. It should get properly cleaned so it doesn't get infected." He told her. She sighed heavy realizing that she hadn't had time to deal with herself since after the incident with Sean. She had been so wrapped up in helping Alicia she forgot about herself.

"Okay. The first aid kit is in the bathroom. I'll bring our drinks out to the living room if you want to grab the first aid kit for me." She told him. Trunks smile at her.

"Sure." He then proceeded to get the items she had listed to him and a few other things he believed were needed while she finished making their tea. The young couple met in the living room. Trunks was sitting on the couch with the first aid kit on his lap. Serena came over with the two cups in her hand. She gave Trunks his and then sat down next to him holding her cup in both her hands.

"I guess you're here now because you and Gohan finished your mission that involve with Sean." She asked him curiously. Trunks smirk at the comment making him look much like his father at the moment.

"Yes, we finished our mission. Alicia won't have to worry about him coming after her anymore." He told her in a matter of fact tone. Serena just shook her head after taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, I hope you didn't hurt him to much. But I am pleased to hear that he will be leaving her alone." Serena replied softly her eyes holding compassion in them as she thought about Sean and what Gohan and Trunks might have done to him. Trunks took a few sips of his tea before putting it down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

"Why don't I take a look at your head now?" Trunks offered with a small smile on his face. Serena turned her back to him to let him take a look at her head. While Trunks began to touch the area of her wound as gentle as he by pulling some of her golden locks out of the way to get a better view of the wound. Serena was amazed at how gentle he was being with his touch. He began by taking a piece of cloth and putting a bit of alcoholic on it.

"Now this is going to hurt a bit. You ready?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes, I'm ready." She told him without a second thought. Trunks then tabbed the wet area of the cloth over the wound as lightly as he could to clean the area of any infection. Serena winced at the first dabbed on her head but then did her best to ignore the pain. Trunks was amaze at Serena being so quiet as he cleaned her wound. He had expected her to make some sort of noise or jump when he started to clean it. Instead she just sat quietly while drinking her tea.

"Your wound isn't too bad. It appears to be just a small cut that opened up. But it will be sore for the next few days." He told her.

"That's alright. I've been through a lot worse." She replied back without thinking about what she had just said. Her eyes widen in shock at her realization of what she had just said to him. Luckily for her, her back was towards him so he didn't see her reaction.

"Really? How? You don't seem the type to fight." He said her. Serena sat there for a moment racking her mind of what to say. She was trying to think of something fast. This was the second time she has said something to almost blow her cover about her abilities to fight. If she wasn't careful then Trunks would find out about her life as Sailor Moon.

'I'm so stupid. I need to watch myself.' She thought to herself. 'I don't know why but when I am with him I feel to just state the truth to him even though I know I shouldn't.

"Well, you see living with my brother and Dad to play with them was sometimes ruff. After all, Dad is full sayian and we were still young, Dad would forget his own strength. You have seen how forgetful he could be at times now. He would forget that he was much stronger than us. But he never did it on purpose though." She told him. Serena felt so bad to lie to Trunks.

"I wouldn't know.." he said quietly. Serena hearing the pain in his voice made her heart sink realizing that this was something else he never got to experience in his past. The young blond turned around quickly on Trunks and looking at him with a frown on her face her blue eyes holding sympathy and sorrow in them.

"Trunks I am so sorry." She said to him. As she looked at him she could see he was trying to hold back the pain from his past resurfacing. He put his arms down and looked at Serena with a small smile on his face.

"Serena I know you were just explaining something that has happened. It's alright." He told her.

"It's not alright. You never got to have a family and do all the family things that families do because…." She started to say to him but was stopped by Trunks with his lips landing on her lips so unexpectedly. His kiss to her was gentle and sweet. He pulled far enough away from her so he was looking into her deep blue eyes.

"You are right there are a lot of things I have never got to experience in my life that most normal people have such as yourself. But to try and hide that I haven't experience such things isn't going to make it any better. But I'm learning new experiences thanks to you. Your compassion and understanding that you hold for people is a new experience for me. I have never seen anyone such as your self have such a way with helping people. In my world most people didn't help one another. This is something new I am experience by being with you and one of the thousands reasons why I think I am falling for you." He declared to her openly. Serena's blue eyes were filled with happiness at hearing Trunks' confession to her. She heart skipped a beat at hearing such words come from. Not knowing what to say to him she was so at a loss for words so she did the next best thing which was go with her instincts. She closed the gap between her and Trunks quickly and kissed him fully with a bit of force from moving in so fast to close the gap between them but it was still a soft kiss on the lips. Trunks responded to the kiss whole heartily. But their passion they had for one another grew quickly. As the two kept kissing Serena wrapped her around Trunks' neck pulling her self closer to him which Trunks helped by wrapping his arms around her waist to pick her up and put her on his lap. He picked her up while still kissing her and put her down on his lap so she was facing him and her legs were wrapped around his waist now. Serena pulled herself close to him.

Just then Trunks mouth move away from hers and start trailing kisses down her neck. Serena craned her neck to the side to allow him more access moaning softly as he trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone. Once he kissed to where the exposed skin was met with her shirt, he made his way back up the path had just came down, causing Serena to moan softly again, until he reached her lips. He started kissing her lips again wishing accessed to her mouth which she gave to him. Trunks' let his feelings guide him so he started to have his hands roam her back until they came to the bottom of her shirt. His right hand found it slipped underneath her shirt and started roaming around her stomach feel his hand touch her flesh. His hand started going up until it touched her right breast that was covered by her bra. This feeling caused Serena to moan. Trunks enjoyed hearing her moan and seeing this as way to make her keep doing it then slipped his hand under the bra to cup it causing her to moan a bit louder. He squeezed it lightly messaging it which made him aroused himself he realized. Serena feeling Trunks touch her breast with his bare hand felt good she realized. The way he messaged it ached her wanting more. He let go of the right breast and made his way over to the left breast and did the same thing again which caused Serena to moan. Trunks using his hand that was supporting her back pulled her closer to him and then the hand that was on her back went to down to the end of shirt and start to pull up on it.

Realizing where things were leading to Serena pulled away from Trunks. The kissing ceased abruptly and she looked at him with her breathing ragged, her blue eyes filled with passion and excitement but a frown on her face. Seeing the look on her face made him stop and look at her with confusion swirling in his own blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked her his own breathing ragged from their passionate moment.

"Trunks, I do feel the same way for you. But I also know where this going and we are not at that stage in our relationship to take things farther just yet." She said to him. It took Trunks a second to realize what Serena meant. But the clarity came very quickly to him.

"I'm sorry Serena. I don't know what came over me. I didn't…" he started to say but Serena giggled with a smile and but her finger to his lips to stop his rambling of an apology from coming out.

"I do. It's called hormones and passion. Plus, there no need for you to apologize when I let things go as far as they did. I'm not upset at where they went. I enjoyed our making out session as much as you did." She replied giggling at him with a smile graced on her lips at cute attempt to apologize to her. Trunks smile at her at hearing her confession to him and pulled her closer to him again.

"I'm glad to hear that. I just want you to be happy and don't want things to go to far until your ready." He told her. Serena hearing this made her smile more at him.

"I am happy with you Trunks, more than you'll ever know." She said with a mischievous look that seems to come into her eye. She took this his hand right hand and put her underneath her shirt and guided it back up to her breast again. She then leaned closer to him so her mouth was up to his ear.

"Just because I don't want things to go any further, for now, doesn't mean we can't enjoy what we were doing before, right?" She whispered huskily to him causing him to shiver at the feeling of her breath up against his ear while his hands cup her breast.

"I don't see why not." He replied back huskily his blue eyes filling with passion once more.

"Then we both agree that we'll just take these new experiences for us both one step at a time." She whispered to him.

"Yes." Was his only reply as his breath became a bit more ragged as she excited him once more.

"Good." Was Serena's only reply as she kisses his ear, and then trailed kisses down his cheek until she reached his mouth. She lingered for a moment not kissing him, her hand leaving underneath her shirt to let him do his own pleasures to her with her breasts. She wrapped her arms back around his neck.

"Now, where were we?" She asked him quietly. Trunks smirked at the young blond before with who seemed to have a hold of him that he never thought would be possible.

"I believe I was kissing you." He told her. Serena smile at him before kissing Trunks passionately again who returned the kiss back with just as much passion.

_I hoped you enjoy this chapter! Things will get more interesting as the chapters progress. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! ~erika~_


	8. Chapter 8

The Day at the Beach

Serena woke up the next morning feel warm and comfortable. She laid there comfortable keeping her eyes closed not wishing to move. However, she noticed that what her head was laying on was not as soft as her pillow. Wondering what she was laying on she opened her eyes to see a chin in her view. She tilted her head slightly up and her vision was filled with Trunks face whose eyes were closed and seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. Her head was on his chest while his left arm was wrapped around her waist holding her to him. She smiled happy to be laying his arms. She felt warm and secure when she was in his arms. Not wishing to leave her sanctuary Serena just stayed where she was at and started to fall back asleep when all of a sudden a light giggle was heard from where she was at. The young blond turned her head as far as she could in the direction towards the nose, to see her fried, Alicia, standing at the end of the small hallway with a smile on her face.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Alicia asked in a whisper to the blond who seemed trapped at the moment. Serena smile back at her friend.

"No, you didn't. But give me a moment so I can get myself out of his hold." She told her friend. "Other wise I maybe stuck here all day." She whispered back to her. Alicia giggled at the image of her friend not being able to move because of her captor at the moment. Serena turned back around to wake the man who was holding her down. She didn't want to wake him up, but she had to if she ever wanted to get up, and have breakfast.

'He looks so cute when he is sleeping.' She thought to herself. She pulled herself up enough so her face was at the same level as his. She then lowered her head until her lips were on Trunks' giving him a light feathery kiss. She felt Trunks start to respond to her kiss and so she pulled away. She opened her eyes to see two sleepy blue eyes staring straight at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Serena said in a sing song voice holding her own bright smile on her face. Trunks notice her silky blond hair was framing her face just right and her blue eyes held happiness in her eyes. To him she looked like an angel from haven.

"I could get use to waking up to your beautiful face everyday forever." He said to her. This caused Serena to blush lightly at his complement to her.

"I must look like a mess. You're seeing things." She said to him. Trunks shook his head as he brought up his right hand to caress her cheek.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He said to her. He then lifts his had to close the distance between their lips once again. He captured her lips in a light kiss on the lips which Serena gladly gave back.

"Awww…you are so adorable together." Came the nervous voice again that Serena had heard a few moments ago. The young couple on the couch had been so wrapped up in each other they had forgotten that Alicia was in the apartment. The two turned their heads to see the young girl standing at the end of the hallway nervously with a small smile on her face. Serena blushed lightly at the fact that she was caught in an intimidate moment with her boyfriend. Trunks notice the reaction coming from the young blond in his arms and just smirk. Serena quickly got out of Trunks arms and off the couch, Trunks following Serena's lead and doing the same thing.

"I hope you slept well last night." Serena said trying to put the awkward moment pass her as she walked up to her friend.

"Yes, I slept great. I never heard him come in." Alicia said happily. The young blond gave her boyfriend a sideward glance to Trunks, which he noticed, knowing she was thinking about their little session last night. Serena was relieved that Alicia hadn't heard anything and move on quickly so as not to make the moment awkward again.

"Oh, where are my manners. Alicia this is my boyfriend Trunks. Trunks this is Alicia." She said introducing the two politely.

"Nice to meet you, Alicia." Trunks replied to her as he extended his hand out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well." Alicia replied back with a smile on her face. No fear or worries evident any where in her eyes. Her nervousness and body language of being scared the pervious night seemed to disappear. Serena saw this easily enough and was happy to see her holding no fear at the moment

"Well, now that we have taken care of that part. Why don't we go make some breakfast. I know I am starving, how about you two?" Serena asked the two before her.

"You know me; I'm always up for a big breakfast." Trunks replied to the young blond. Serena turned to her friend.

"How about you?"

"Sure, I could eat." Alicia said. The three young adults made their way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Once it was made they sat at the kitchen table eating and chatting away with no care in the world. When they were done all three cleaned up the dishes that were created to make the big breakfast. After the dishes had been cleaned up, Alicia was getting dressed back into the cloths she had been wearing the pervious night in the bathroom.

Serena and Trunks having making sure everything in the kitchen was clean when a knock came from the door. Serena felt the ki that was at the door to see who was there. She recognized it right away to be her brother.

"Come in." She said loud enough for him to hear her. Hearing his sister, Gohan, opened the door and made his way inside. He smirked when he saw his sister standing before in her pjs for the day.

"What time did you get up?" He asked her with a usual Son grin plastered on his face.

"That's none of your business. But for the record I slept in for a change." She said to him.

"I hope she didn't keep you up all night." Gohan said jokingly to Trunks, who just smirk.

"Gohan why are you here?" She asked her brother ignoring his comment to Trunks.

"I came by to take Alicia home. I have to run some errands and I wanted to show her something before she went home today." He told the young blond.

"Well, she's getting dressed and should be ready any minute." Serena told him.

"Speaking of getting dressed, you know, it's almost noon. Do you plan to do that anytime soon?" He asked her teasingly.

"Maybe, maybe not. I am enjoying my day today so you can bite me." She shot back to him.

"Just a warning, don't let her fall back into her old habits of sleeping in till noon, other wise she'll be late for stuff again." Gohan warned Trunks in a teasing manner causing Trunks to smile.

"Gohan!" She yelled. "I haven't done that since high school." She growled to him her bright blue eyes holding a hint of annoyance in them now. _Besides you know I was sleeping in because of the youma attacks that would happen late at night'_ She mentally finished saying to him in a defensive tone.

"Yeah, I know. But it's still fun teasing you about it." He replied back coolly too her.

"You're impossible." She grumbled before sulked away from her brother to sit down on the couch where Trunks was at. Trunks just chuckled at the sibling rivalry the two were having. Gohan just smirked at the way his sister was behaving. He always enjoyed getting her aggravated. Just then Alicia emerged from the bathroom wearing the cloths from the pervious night and in her hands were the clothes that Serena had let her wear to bed folded neatly.

"Oh, hello, Gohan." Alicia greeted Gohan with a bright smile. Gohan also notice the change in mood in the young and was happy to see the effect of Sean had not worn on her to much.

"Good morning. I was on my way out and thought I would give you a ride on. But before I took you home there was something I wanted to show you." He told her kindly.

"Oh, really?" She started to say "I'm not sure it's safe to go home." She said in an anxious tone. Her body seem to tense up at the idea of going home. Everyone in the room notice her change in mood had shifted noticeably. Serena got up from the couch and walked up to Alicia with an encouraging smile on her face.

"Gohan wouldn't let you go home if he didn't feel it was safe for you to go. Please, trust him, like you trust me." She said to her friend in a comforting tone.

"Okay, Serena…. You're right. I'll go with you, Gohan." Alicia finished saying as she took a deep breath.

"And remember you have our numbers. If you need anything day or night you can call us." Serena told her soothingly. Alicia nodded her head in understanding. The two friends said their good byes and Alicia went with Gohan to go home.

After Alicia and Gohan left Trunks heard Serena sigh heavily. Trunks notice Serena watching where her brother and friend had just left the room a few seconds ago.

"What's wrong?" He asked her in a concern tone.

"I just hope she can get over her fears and move on. I don't want to see her not experience love just because of Sean." Serena stated a sadden glint in her blue eyes at the thought.

"With friends like you and Gohan I think she will realize that not all relationships are like that. It's just going to take time though." He reassured her. Serena smile at him happy to have such a compassionate and understanding boyfriend.

"Thank you. I hope you are right. On the bright side at least she has a fresh start thanks to you and Gohan." Serena replied to him her mood quickly changing to a happier thought.

"I do what I can to stop bullies like Sean." He said to her with a charming smile on his face. Serena just giggled lightly at him. She looked around to see her living was disheveled from the company she had over for the night.

"This place is a wreck and it needs to be cleaned up." Serena said as she looked at the place with a displeased look.

"Well, we'll clean up together and it won't take that long with us both doing it." Trunks replied as he stood from his spot on the couch. Serena smile as she picked up a pillow that belonged on the couch that had fallen on the floor sometime in the night. She then lightly tossed it at him.

"I would hope so since you helped make this mess." Serena replied back jokingly to him causing Trunks to smirk at her.

_*Capsule Corp* _

Bulma had just finishing getting breakfast around for her family. As she place the plates of food down that was for everyone Vegeta and Chibi-trunks came into the dinning room to sit down to eat for the morning. Bulma notice that Trunks wasn't around and look around for a moment. Vegeta noticing his wife's perplexed look on her face while she looked around the area.

"What are you looking for, woman?" He asked her gruffly as he piled food onto his plate.

"I just realized I haven't seen Trunks at all this morning. He doesn't pass up breakfast either. Have either of you seen him at all?" She asked him.

"No, I haven't." Chibi said before starting to eat his own breakfast.

"No, but then again I wouldn't see him because he hasn't been home since yesterday." Vegeta stated to her calmly while piling up own plate with food.

"What do you mean he hasn't been home since yesterday? Where is he at?" Bulma asked her husband in a surprise tone at the news. It wasn't like Trunks to not be home since his return from the future. She knew he usually train most of the day in the back yard and come in when she would make a meal for the family.

"Think about it. There has only been one person that has seemed to capture his attention." He replied to her simply as he took a bite at his food. Bulma quickly understood what her husband was saying to him.

"Has he been there all night?" She asked him curiously. She knew he would know, since he stays up late to train, and is up early in the morning as well. He would be able to sense Trunks ki and was great for finding out these sorts of things.

"Yes." Was Vegeta's only answer. Bulma smile to herself pleased at the fact that Trunks seemed to be happy with Serena and the same with Serena.

'Their so cute together.' She thought to herself. But a thought came to her mind causing a devious glint her aqua eyes. Vegeta look up from his plate, to his wife who was still standing, her eyes holding a mischievous glint in them.

"What are you up to now, woman?" He asked her with a curious look on his face. She smiled at her husband before kissing him on the cheek and sitting down next to him.

"Oh…nothing." She replied sweetly to him which Vegeta looked at her skeptically. He knew his wife all to well and that look meant she was up to something. But he didn't press the matter and went back to eating.

_*Back at Serena's Apartment* _

Trunks and Serena pick up the apartment starting with the living room. They picked up all the pillows, and blankets that were scattered on the floor or couch. They also picked up their glasses of tea and the first aid kit that had been on the coffee table and put them in their proper place. Once the living was done needing picked up, the young couple, made their way to Serena's bedroom to pick up in there. They put the blankets and pillow away that Serena had gotten out the night before. After that they move to Serena's bed to make. Once the bed was finished being made the young blond sighed heavily with a smile on her face before falling back onto the bed landing on her back. Trunks smirk at her cheerful behavior.

"Finally, that's all done." She replied her cheeks flushed from all the cleaning the two had done throughout the apartment. Trunks sat down on the opposite side of the bed and lay down so he was laying on his side facing the young blond. His left hand was holding up his head.

"So what plans do you have today?" He asked her curiously. Serena looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Nothing. I was actually hoping to spend the day with you if you weren't doing anything, that is." Serena told him truthfully. Trunks smirk and wrapped his right hand around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him causing her to giggle lightly.

"I like that idea and would love to spend the day with you." He told her in a low voice. The two were very close to one another and just stared at each other. Trunks brought his free hand up to her face caress it tenderly. He looked into her deep blue eyes which were shining with contentment. He couldn't take his eyes away from her, they always seemed to captivate him, and could just stare into them for hours, never getting bored. Strands of her blond hair framed her face while the rest of her long blond hair was lying behind her like a blanket of gold sea. To him she looked like an angel that was lying there before him with such a wonderful smile and heart.

'I'm so lucky to have her.' He thought to himself. He lowered his head to kiss the angel before him which Serena with pleasure kissed him back. As the two began to kiss the phone rang as if to purposely interrupt their time alone. Hearing the phone Trunks pulled away to let Serena answer it. She sighed heavily at the thought of someone calling her at the worst moment in time. Serena got up from the lower part of the bed and made her way to the head of her bed. She gave Trunks a sulking look as she reached over to grab her phone that was on the night stand.

"Whoever is calling me better having a good reason for interrupting us." She grumbled to him. Trunks couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked, when she grabbed the phone with a sulking look to her face, as she answered it grumbling at the same time. She was obviously not very happy at the moment, which he understood, because he didn't want to be bothered by anyone today. He wanted to enjoy the day with his girlfriend alone.

"Hello." Serena greeted happily on the phone as she leaned up against the pillows to whoever was on the other end.

"Hi Serena, its Bulma." Came the familiar female voice.

"Hi Bulma." Serena replied back looking at Trunks as she said it. Trunks hearing who was on the other side of the phone conversation look at Serena strangely wondering why his mother would be calling her.

"What's up?" the young blond asked curiously wondering the same thing that Trunks was thinking.

"I was just calling to let you know that we're heading over to Master Roshi's place to go swimming for the day. Your parent's and Goten will be there. I also told Amy and Gohan, who will be joining us as well." She informed to her on the phone.

"That sounds like fun." Serena answered back.

"I just thought I'd let you know. So if you and Trunks want to go we'll see you there. But you might want to stop by here first so Trunks can get his things, since he doesn't have anything else to wear, besides the cloths he has on now." Bulma said. Serena laughed nervously realizing that Bulma knew that Trunks had spent the night and was probably wondering what had gone on between them. She also knew that she would get asked lots of questions later now.

"Yes, we'll have to do that." She said nervously.

"You'll have to fill us in now." Bulma started to say "But I'll let you two get over to Master Rosh's and you can fill us in then. Bye." She finish saying.

"Bye Bulma." Serena then hung up the phone and look at her boyfriend who was interested in why his mother had called.

"What was that about?" He inquired to her.

"So what are your thoughts of going swimming at the beach today?" Serena asked him sweetly.

_*Master Roshi's Place*_

Trunks and Serena were in the air on their way over to Master Roshi to meet everyone. Serena was being held by Trunks, princess style, as they flew through the cloudless blue skies. She laid her head on Trunks shoulder while they made their way there. As they flew on they saw the small island come into view for them. When the came up to it they could see that everyone was already there getting things set up for the fun filled day. They two noticed that Goku was playing with Chibi and Goten in the sand, Gohan and Amy were putting big towels down to lay on, Vegeta was grilling, and Chi-Chi and Bulma were putting the food out on the table that was just a few feet behind Vegeta. Trunks landed in front of the house easily and let the blond in his arms down.

"It's about time you two got here." Serena and Trunks heard from behind them. Serena turned around to see Amy and Gohan on one of the three big three big towels that were on the sand. Gohan had a grin on his face with a teasing glint in his black eyes making it obvious he had made the comment. Serena rolled her eyes and turn around to make her way towards her mother and Bulma. Trunks followed the petite girl as they made their way to their mothers. Bulma smiled at the blond as her son and Serena approached them.

"Hey you finally made it." Bulma said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, we did. Do you need anymore help getting things set up?" Serena asked the two. Chi-Chi smile and shook her head while she spoke.

"No, sweetheart everything is just about done." She told her. Serena nodded her head in understanding.

"So, Serena, how was your night last night?" Bulma asked her with a smile on her face. Serena eyed Bulma suspiciously wondering what she was up too.

"Fine…why?" Serena replied back. Trunks looked on watching the three women chat. He knew his mother was up to something by the way she was acting and question his girlfriend. He had feeling she was going to want to know why he was there last night at Serena's.

"Really?" Bulma said nonchalantly. Chi-Chi noticed her friend's unusual behavior and starting wondering what was going on.

"Bulma, why does it matter how Serena slept?" Chi-Chi stated to her friend. Bulma smirked at Chi-Chi which did not go unnoticed by the two young couple.

"Apparently, Trunks spent the night at Serena's last night." Bulma said happily to her friend. Serena rolled her eyes as Bulma told her mother the news. Trunks shook his head.

"Mom, it's really not that big of a deal that I spent the night." Trunks stated to her trying to stop her from tormenting them with anymore questions.

"Then why were you there?" Chi-Chi asked in a firm voice looking at the two before them. Serena sighed heavily at the questions she was getting about her boyfriend spending the night.

"The reason why is because Serena was attacked last night." Came the familiar voice from behind Serena. Everyone turn to see Gohan and Amy joining the group.

"What?!" Bulma and Chi-Chi both squealed at hearing this. This even did not go unnoticed by the all mighty prince of Sayian who was not that far from the group.

"What do you mean she was attacked?" Vegeta replied a hint of irritation in his voice at the thought of someone harming the blond.

"Damn it, Gohan. Couldn't you just keep your mouth shut." Serena scolded her brother. Gohan just look at his sister with a scowl.

"Serena, is this true? Were you attacked?" Chi-Chi asked her daughter with a firm voice.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, really. Your making more of this than there needs to be. Besides Gohan and Trunks took care of the jerk." Serena said. The three adults didn't seem to buy a word she had just said and stood looking at the blond for an answer.

"She's telling the truth." Gohan started to say. Everyone turn to Gohan as he spoke. "Sean, showed up at the bar and was going after Alicia again even with a restraining order. Serena went to stop him, which he was unhappy with, and so he grabbed Serena and slammed her up against the wall. I grabbed him, which made him lose his grip holding Serena, and gave him one good punch which sent him flying and force him unconsciousness." Gohan enlightened to them of their events that the club.

"Are you alright, Serena?" Chi-Chi asked her daughter at hearing what happened. Serena smile at her mother.

"Yes, I am. Like I said this isn't a big deal." She said simply.

"Still, you were attacked! Thank god, Gohan was there otherwise who knows what the brute would have done to you." Bulma said who was well aware of the situation between Alicia and Sean.

"I know Bulma. But I am fine. I'm half sayian after all I can take a hell of a lot more than Alicia could have, had he gotten what he wanted." Serena said to them.

"But then why did you say Trunks and Gohan took care of him if only Gohan did?" Vegeta asked them.

"Well, you would have to ask them that. After Amy and I took Alicia back to my place, Gohan and Trunks stayed behind to make sure he didn't follow us." Serena explained to him.

"Well?" was Vegeta's only response as he looked at between Gohan and Trunks as he waited for an answer from the others. Trunks smirked at his father making him look much like his father at the moment. Trunks and Gohan look at one another before looking at Vegeta. They knew their mothers wouldn't like the answer but they didn't have a choice at this point.

"We basically scared him." Trunks stated him simply. Vegeta started to glare at his son which Trunks noticed his father's change of mood.

"And how did you do that?" Bulma asked her son.

"Well, you see, we mainly threw a few ki blasts at him and made him realize that he wasn't strong enough to take us on. We showed him that he ever even thought about laying a hand on either Alicia or Serena we would die for it." Trunks finished saying quickly as he look from his mother and father. Bulma look at her son with shock expression on her face.

"Trunks, how could you do that?" She shrieked at him.

"Gohan, what is the matter with you! I taught you better than that!" Chi-Chi shouted at her son causing both men to wince at the way their mothers were reacting at the moment.

"It's not a big deal, mom. Besides we had too. It was the only way to get him to leave Alicia alone. Besides he deserved it for laying a hand on Serena." Trunks defended their reason to them.

"Trunks, is right. After all, Alicia has done everything legally to keep him away from her and it wasn't working. Someone had to do something before he did something to her." Gohan insisted.

"Well, I have to say I like your way of handling this human." Vegeta stated in a smug tone smirking at the boys with obvious pride in his eyes at the way his son had turned out. Serena shook her head at the Vegeta's statement. She wasn't very much surprise by the answer since she had a feeling that was what had happened to Sean.

"Vegeta! You can't be serious?" Bulma replied her tone showing she disapproved of Vegeta's answer.

"Why not? I would think you two women would be alright with this. After all, this wasn't their first reaction. All the laws were used, that you humans have made to stop men like him from attacking women, and yet it obviously wasn't working. So they did something about it. I would think you would be proud of them for it." He stated in a matter of fact tone. Bulma and Chi-Chi both stopped in realization of what he was saying. Both women were slight for a few moments as they process what Vegeta's logic.

"You're right. I hadn't thought of it that way." Bulma said to husband. Chi-Chi nodded her head. Vegeta smirk just grew at hearing this. The two women turn to Trunks and Gohan with an apologetic look on their face and guilt in both their eyes.

"We're sorry for yelling at you. Vegeta is right. We should have understood the whole story before reacting the way we did." Chi-Chi said in apologetic tone.

"Forgive us?" Bulma finished the next part looking to her son and Gohan. Both men smiled at them.

"Of course." Gohan said as Trunks nodded his head as Gohan spoke in agreement.

"Now, get out of here I have to cook." Vegeta ordered arrogantly as he returned to the grill.

"Yes, why don't you kids go swimming for a bit? The food won't be ready just yet. and we have a few more things to get done here." Chi-Chi said to them. Bulma nodded her head in agreement. Amy, Gohan, Serena and Trunks walked away and made their way back over to the towels. As they were making their way over Serena noticed that Goten and Chibi had some how gotten Goku to let them bury him. Serena stopped following Gohan and Amy and watched the two youngsters play innocently. Trunks notice Serena had stopped walking and seem to be watching his younger self and Goten.

"Serena, what's wrong?" He asked her wondering why she had stopped. She turned her attention to her boyfriend. Her blue eyes were holding an evil glint to them all the while a smirk on her face. Trunks could tell she was up to something but the question was what.

"Oh, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about getting a little pay back. After all, they need a lesson. " Serena stated while smirking at Trunks as she turned her gaze back to the children. Trunks followed Serena's gaze and realized who she was talking about. Trunks smirked at the idea of Serena getting back at the two youngsters for their prank they had attempted to pull on him.

"What did you have in mind?" Trunks asked his devious girlfriend. Serena turned to him pulling on his shirt to come down to her level. She then whispered into his ear. As he listened a grin started to form as he listened to her plan. When she was done she pulled away from him looking at him. The young blond notice Trunks own grin that was on his face that he was up for some entertainment.

"I like the way you think. Although are you really the daughter of Goku? I mean he would never be as devious as you." Trunks joked back at her, earning him a playful slap from her, before she started making her way towards the boys. The two youngsters were not paying much attention as they enjoyed burying Goku. Trunks chuckled to him self as he followed the young blond to help her in her mission. The young couple made the way down towards the end of the beach where Goku was being buried in the sand by Chibi and Goten.

As they made their way closer to them Goten look up to see his sister and Trunks making their way towards him. He stopped smile at his older sister before and ran over to her.

"Hey, Serena do you want to help us bury daddy?" He asked her kindly. Serena smile innocently at her little brother before crouching down to his level.

"Maybe later, but right now, I have to tell you and Chibi a little secret. Do you want to hear about it?" She asked them. Goten's eyes lit up at the idea of learning a secret.

"Yes!" He said excitedly.

"Then go and get Chibi and I'll tell both of you." She explained to him sweetly. She watched him run back over to Chibi and start talking to him eagerly about what Serena had told him. Serena stood back up waiting for patiently for the two boys to come back over to her. Just then the boys made their way over to Serena, as quickly as possible, having forgotten their fun burying Goku. Goku yelled as they left him in the sand alone. Serena laughed lightly at the scene of her father buried and left in the sand.

Finally, Goten and Chibi stood before Serena and Trunks with huge grins on their face at the idea of secret. Serena looked down at the two a playful glint in her blue eyes.

"So you boys ready to hear about this great secret I found out about?" She asked them excitedly.

"Yeah, we are! What is it, Serena?" Goten asked enthusiastically his black eyes shining with anticipation in them.

"This better be good. I don't want to be wasting my time." Chibi said arrogantly looking at Serena with a bit of uncertainty in his face as he tried to act like his father.

"Oh it is, Chibi, I promise." Serena said to him. She then turned to Trunks with a smile on her face.

"Ready?" She asked him. Trunks smirk back at her before looking at the boys.

"Yep." Was his only reply to her. Suddenly Serena and Trunks lunged at the two young boys, grabbing them both before they even realized what happened, and picking them up. Trunks had a firm grip on Chibi, while Serena got a hold of her young brother with both her arms. The two started squirming and squealing to be let go right away. This commotion from the four stopped everyone else on the beach to see what was going on.

"You're going to pay for this!" Chibi threatened as he attempted to get out of Trunks' hold.

"Us pay?" Serena started before laughing lightly between the two boys. Both boys stopped and stared at Serena and Trunks. "No, no, my dear Chibi. This is payback for your latest prank on me and attempted prank on Trunks when he first got here." She told them gaining a fearful look in their eyes at the fact that they were getting punished by Serena.

"What are you going to do to us?" Goten asked the fear evident in his voice. Serena smile at her little brother. Serena just gave Goten an evil smile before turning to Trunks.

"Shall we?" She asked him her smile never leaving her face.

"We shall." He said before holding Chibi with is right arm and grabbing Serena around the waist as she held on to Goten. The two than began to float in the air towards the water causing the boys to squeal again. Then they dropped them into the water before they realized what was happening to stop themselves from in the air. Everyone watched as the two boys plummeted into the ocean water screaming as they fell. Everyone was laughing hysterically at the scene before them. No one had expected this outcome but it was so far the high light of the day. Trunks brought him and Serena back to the waters edge laughing as the boys heads popped up and started to make their way back to shore both obviously upset.

Both boys had swum far enough to the shore that they were walking the rest of the way back with a pouting looks to their face. The water was about waist deep at the moment. Serena realized what was about to happen so she thought she be nice enough to warn them.

"Oh boys!" She yelled to them in a sing song voice. Everyone behind them stopped there laughing to see what Serena was going to say to them. The yell stop them in their tracks to look at the older blond before them their guards up for anything more she would do to them.

"You might want to be careful about coming back onto sure." She said sweetly to them.

"Why is that? Did you booby trap the island or something?" Chibi asked hotly.

"No, we didn't but you're not wearing anything because we have your swimsuits right here!" Trunks hollered back to as he waved Chibi's swimsuit and Serena showed Goten's in their hands. Both boys immediately looked down and realized they were right. Their faces both turn a bright pink color before stepping a few steps backwards into the ocean to make sure they were covered properly. They looked up to see their entire families laughing at them uncontrollably including Serena and Trunks. Instead of coming out of the water they just stood there trying to find away back onto shore without their cloths on.

Serena tried to get her laughter under control after her little prank on Chibi and Goten. Just then she heard a yell from Amy catching her attention. She turned around to see Gohan running away from Amy as she chased him towards the ocean. Serena started snickering as her brother ran towards the water hoping it would be an escape route. The only problem with his plan was that Amy was a great swimming and didn't realize it until he was in the water and she had caught up to him. She was now ducking him under water for what ever he did to her to deserve it.

Trunks chuckled underneath his breath as he watched the young couple fight in the water. He had never seen people fight in the water before so it was amusing watching it happen for the first time for him. Just then movement caught his left eye and he looked to his left to see Serena taking off her tank top and blue jeans and tossing them to the side. He noticed her wearing a light blue bikini suit that showed off her long legs and flat tummy nicely. She turned back around, from tossing her cloths a little further back from the water, with a bright smile on her face and her bright blue eyes sparkling with mirth in them.

"We didn't come here to stand and watch everyone else have fun. Let's go have some fun!" She said joyfully before running towards the water and diving into the on coming waves as they got her all wet. Trunks couldn't help but smile at her childish behavior she was being at the moment. He watched as his girlfriend swam over to Gohan and Amy who were now splashing at one another join in the fun and dunk her brother unexpectedly and laugh merrily at his reaction. Trunks chuckled at the scene before him and realize he could be joining in the fun. So he stripped off his black t-shit, showing of his well tone muscles that were on his chest and arms, and threw it in the same general direction of where Serena's cloths were. He kicked his sandals off and then made a dash towards the water to join in on the fun.

Goku who had been buried in the sand had pulled himself out of his confinements watched the young adults having fun in the water. He followed Serena and Trunks suit and stripped off his own shirt and makes his way into the ocean to have some fun with his family.

The rest of the day was spent playing in the ocean and sand, eating, and other activities for the rest of the day. But now the day was getting late and it was almost sundown. Everything had been packed up for the day. Bulma had put all the left over food and the tables that had held the food in capsules it would be easy to take home. Vegeta was holding a sleeping Chibi in his arms while Bulma stood next to her husband. Goku was also holding Goten who was sleeping as well. The boys had play so much they had exhausted themselves for the rest of the day. Chi-Chi stood next to Goku ready to go for the day too.

"We'll see you later. We're heading home now the boys are exhausted." Bulma said as she waved good bye to her Gohan, Amy, Serena and Trunks. The four young adults were still lying on the beach on their towels trying off from being in the ocean not to long ago again.

"Okay, see you later!" Gohan replied back from spot on the towel with Amy lying up against his bare chest. Amy, Serena and Trunks just waved good bye with smiles on their face.

"Don't stay out here to long. It will be dark soon." Chi-Chi said to the young adults before them that didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

"We won't mom." Serena stated back with a smile on her face. Vegeta took hold of his wife, Goku did the same with Chi-Chi and they took off in the air to head home for the day leaving the four young adults behind. They watched until they were out of sight from view before relaxing again.

"Well, this was fun day." Serena said happily for laying back on the towel they were sitting on as she kept her eyes closed from the sun's rays from hitting them.

"My favorite part was when you and Trunks threw Chibi and Goten into the ocean. That was great you guys." Gohan said chuckling at the memory. Amy started laughing lightly. Serena smirked at what they did earlier to the younger boys.

"Well, I had to get them back for their prank they pulled on me." She said playfully.

"Sadly, the day is almost over." Amy said as she notice the sun was starting to makes way over the horizon slowly.

"Yeah, which means we should leave soon so we don't get an earful from mom. You know she will have dad keep an eye on his until we are home." Gohan said before shaking his head at the way his mother could be so overprotective. Serena sat back up so her arms were holding her up and turned to Trunks with a smile on her face.

"So did you enjoy your first time on the beach for the day?" Serena asked him curiously. Gohan and Amy looked at Trunks with an inquisitive look on their face wondering if he had enjoyed the day on the beach.

"I had a great time. I would definitely like to it more often." He told them with a smile on his face.

"Awesome! We have all summer and can do this whenever you want." Gohan told his friend with the Son grin on his face again. Serena nodded her head in agreement with her brother.

"He's right. Plus, there are other beaches we can go too, as well." Amy said thoughtfully.

"I'm glad your first time at the beach was fun. That is how it is supposed to be." Serena said with a small smile on her face as she slightly pushed him with her body playfully. Gohan then got up from his spot on the ground and helped Amy up and wrapped his arm around her slender waist that was exposed because she was still in her bathing suit.

"Not that I want to cut this day short." He started to say. "But it's almost dark and we need to get going." He said nodding his head indicating the sun was starting to set finally. Serena sighed heavily at having to head home.

"You're right. Let's get moving." Serena said before getting up herself to get ready to go home.

_That's it for this chapter! I know not much happened in this chapter but don't worry things will start to get more interesting in the next chapter I promise! I look forward to your reviews! _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Youma at the Mall

It has been about three weeks and Serena and Trunks had been hanging out with each other everyday. Each day they would hang out at either the Briefs place or at Serena's apartment. After spending the day together Serena would return home for the night to sleep and then repeat the day all over again. It was a schedule that Serena was finding herself able to get use to easily and enjoying. She always looked forward to the next day seeing the purple hair man that would either come visit her or she would visit him. On this morning, the young blond, had just gotten out of the shower and was preparing to leave the bathroom to return to her room to get dressed for the day. After making sure her hair was as dry was no longer dripping, with her towel, she then wrapped it around her slim waist. As she finished securing it she suddenly could hear the phone ringing in her room.

'I bet he's wondering what's taking me so long.' She thought to herself. She opened the bathroom door and made her way to her bedroom where the closes phone was in her apartment. She picked up the phone that was on her night stand by her bed and answered it as she sat down on her bed.

"Hello?" She answered cheerfully.

"Serena! Great your home!" came the familiar female voice on the other end.

"Hotaru?" Serena question some what surprised tone to her voice.

"Yeah, who else?" Hotaru replied teasingly.

"I'm so glad to hear from you. How is England?" Serena asked her friend happily.

"It was great! But I'm not in England anymore. I'm home." She told Serena eagerly.

"Really?" Serena asked shock to hear this. "When did you get back into town?"

"I just got in yesterday. My flight came in about two o'clock and I was exhausted after the flight. So I pretty much crashed when I got back home." She told her friend.

"That's great to hear your home. I'm glad to you had a safe trip. I've missed you so much." Serena said.

"Me too. Are you doing anything today?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"No, why?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping today?" She asked.

"Of course I'll go." Serena replied at first enthusiastically. "I'll let Amy know your back too. She'll be thrilled to hear." Serena stated.

"Great! Can she squeeze in some shopping time in between all her studying?" Hotaru asked jokingly causing Serena to laugh lightly.

"You know she will." Serena said as she held a bright smile on her lips.

"Well, why don't we plan to meet at the mall by ten?" Hotaru planned getting to the point of the phone call.

"That sounds good to me." Serena replied back thoughtfully.

"See you soon, Serena."

"Bye." Serena hung up on the phone pleased that her friend was back into town after being away over a month and a half. As she got up to get dressed so she could meet Hotaru, the young blond realized, that Trunks was expecting her over at his place in little bit.

'Oh no, Trunks. He thinks I am coming over.' She thought to herself. She started to dial the familiar phone number of the Briefs then put it up to her ear. She heard it ring a few times before the line was finally picked up.

"Hello?" Bulma's voice said from the other line.

"Hi Bulma, its Serena, can you put Trunks on the phone?" Serena asked politely on the phone.

"Oh, hi Serena...sure I can get Trunks for you. I was wondering if you were coming over…" Bulma trailed off. She listened as Bulma yelled to Trunks that Serena was on the phone.

"He's coming. I just had to pull him away from his training." She said to Serena who just giggled lightly at the comment. Then Serena heard some rustling of the phone as Bulma gave Trunks the phone to speak to Serena.

"Hello?" came the deep husky voice of Trunks. Serena blushed slightly at hearing the voice but push the thoughts away so she could speak to him.

"Hi Trunks." Serena said cheerfully on the phone.

"Hey, Angel. What time you going to be over?" He asked delighted to hear Serena's voice. At hearing her nickname Serena couldn't help but smile to her self, but she remember why she was calling, and at hearing his question her smile disappeared to be replaced with a frown.

"Well…that's the reason I'm calling." Serena started to say. "You see, my friend Hotaru called me this morning." She began explaining to him.

"The one that is in England." Trunks stated casually.

"Yes, that's correct. Anyhow, she called me and told me she is back in Japan as of yesterday and wanted to hang out with me and Amy today." She said to him. She paused for a moment to let the information reach Trunks. She was worried she hurt his feelings that she wanted to spend the day with her friends and not with him. "So, I was wondering if you didn't mind if I spent the day with her." She finished saying.

"No, I don't mind, Serena." Trunks said with no hesitation.

"Really?" Serena said quickly surprised that he was alright with it. She heard a deep chuckle on the other end of the phone which made Serena wonder why he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"You sounded so shock at my answer." He told her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I was just worried that…."

"You would hurt my feelings because you wanted to spend the day with your friends and not me?" Trunks finished for her. Although Trunks wasn't next to her she still blushed a deep red on her cheeks since he figured out what she was so worried about. "I know there are other people in your life you would like to spend time with besides me. You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings. Go have fun." He told her. Serena smile shyly at what Trunks said.

"Thank you. You're the best!" Serena exclaimed happily on the other end which earned her to hear his deep chuckle again.

"You're welcome. Now go have fun." He said to her.

"Although I'm going out with the girls today, I'll be over later for dinner, if you like?" Serena asked.

"I like that idea. I look forward to seeing you then." Trunks told her.

"Alright. I'll see you later tonight. Bye!" She said to him happily.

"Bye Angel."

*The Mall*

A 17 year old girl with black hair that came to her shoulders, with purple eyes and pale skin stood outside the entrance to the mall waiting patiently for her friends to show up. Her purple eyes scanned the parking lot excitedly as she looked for her friends. Just then Hotaru heard her name being called to her left. She turned in the direction of the voices to see Serena and Amy coming towards her with huge grins on their faces. A few seconds later the three girls met up with one another, all happy to see each other, and started to hug Hotaru since it seemed like they hadn't seen each in such a long time. One the three had hugged one another and made their greetings the three girls started to make their way into the mall while chatting.

"It's been so long since we last saw you. How have you been?" Serena asked Hotaru happily.

"I'm doing well." She answered back.

"How was England?" Amy asked her curious as always.

"It was great Amy. There are such beautiful landscapes and great places to visit when I was there. You would have a wonderful time." She replied back.

"How are Amara and Michelle?" Serena asked inquisitively.

"They are both doing well. Michelle has her paintings in some art galleries in England and Amara is racing." Hotaru told them happily as they made their way into the first store to do some shopping. The three girls then spent the next two hours catching up while looking for cloths. The girls went into seven different clothing stores and were now holding five bags for each girl and they did not look like they were close to being done yet.

"I haven't had a shopping spree like this in a while." Amy said thoughtfully as she shifted a few bags in her left hand to make it easier to hold.

"Tell me about it. All this shopping made me hungry. You guys want to take a break and grab a bite to eat at the food court?" Serena asked with a bright smile on her face. Hotaru giggled lightly at her friends.

"Sure, why don't we go get some lunch. I'm hungry myself." Hotaru said quietly with a smile on her face. "As we're eating you can tell me what you two have been up too. " She said to them as they started to head towards some stairs that lead let to the food court were luckily right next to the store they had just come out of.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. That way Serena can tell you how busy she has been this summer." Amy said slyly causing Serena to glare at her understand her implications of the conversation. Hotaru looked at her friend with an interested look to her face.

"Busy? How so?" Hotaru asked the young blond seeing a slight pink tint to Serena's cheeks.

"Well, you see, I'm seeing someone." Serena said to her friend shyly.

"Really!" Hotaru said eagerly her purple eyes lighting up at the thought that Serena was finally seeing someone. She knew Serena had not dated anyone since after the break of her and Darien. She was finally happy to see that Serena was in a relationship and no longer alone while everyone else seemed to be finding someone. "Who is it?" She asked inquisitively. Serena looked at Amy with an 'I can't believe you brought this up' sort of look which Amy notice.

"What?" Amy said innocently. "She was going to find out eventually." She said logically with a big grin on her face. The girls had made it to their table and were putting their bags down.

"Hotaru, do you remember the story of future Trunks coming here save us from the androids and tried to help with the Cell the games?" Serena asked in a low voice so as people around them did not hear her. Hotaru nodded her head in understanding not wishing for Serena to have to explain too much that would give away their secrets of the past.

"Well, he came back and is staying with the Briefs…" Serena said being cut off suddenly by Amy.

"And Serena and Trunks are dating." Amy supplied happily getting straight to the point for Hotaru.

"That's who you are with?" Hotaru said in a rather astonish voice.

"Yes." Serena said in a sheepish tone. Hotaru smirk at Serena when a thought came to her mind at the news.

"Wait till Amara finds out. She is going to kill him." Hotaru said teasingly to Serena. Serena's distress face at the idea of Amara going after Trunks caused both Amy and Hotaru to giggle at the idea.

"Hotaru you can't tell her!" She said in a panic voice. "She'll come home the minute she finds out." She said to her friend fear in her eyes. Serena's reaction only caused Amy and Hotaru to laugh even harder. Amy had to hold on to the railing of the balcony they were on while Hotaru held onto a chair to keep her from falling over from laughing so hard. Serena stood there watching her friends laugh at the idea while she stood there worried that Hotaru would let the cat out of the bag to soon. She stood there for a minute as the girls slowly stopped laughing.

"I know she would Serena. Don't worry, I wont say anything to her, but she will find out eventually."

"Why don't we go grab our lunch? Then Serena can tell you the story of how they went on their face date." Amy said as turned from their table of where their bags were now sitting to go get some food.

"Ok." Hotaru said as she started following Amy. Serena just shook her head at the how the day was going so far. She started to follow her friends when a sudden explosion was heard and the floor started shaking for a few seconds. Amy and Hotaru turned back around to face Serena who were both holding apprehension in their eyes. The ground stopped shaking and it was quiet in the mall when sudden screams could be heard from the floor below them.

"What the hell was that?" Serena asked out loud not caring who heard her. She heard the screams so she made her way to the railing of the balcony to look down to see what was going on. Amy and Hotaru both followed Serena to see for themselves what all the screaming was about. When they looked down below they could see people running in fear and panic from the direction of the blast that had occurred only moments ago.

"Something has them running." Amy said as she tried to think logically why something would explode in the mall.

"But what?" Hotaru said in a serious attitude.

"A youma attack?" Amy supplied thoughtfully as she looked at the girls with a serious look to her face. Serena turned to the two girls that were to her right with a glint in her blue eyes that they recognized as determination.

"Only one way to find out." She stated in a firm voice. Without saying another word the young blond grabbled the railing and hopped over it effortlessly before landing on the ground gracefully on her feet. Hotaru snapped her fingers and all of their bags that the three girls had collected while shopping were put into her space pocket for safe keeping. She then followed Amy's lead and hopped the railing and followed the two girls to investigate what was going on in the mall.

While people ran from the scene Serena, Amy, and Hotaru ran towards the where the explosion had happened dodging people as they ran for their lives. After a few minutes of running down the hall the girls arrived at the sight of the blast. There they saw numerous people on the ground laying unconsciousness, a hole in the ground with black scorch marks, and a youma standing not to far from the hole it had created going after a woman who was awake. The youma was green with vine hands that had spikes on them, and yellow eyes.

"Damn it…it had to be a youma." Serena grumbled at the sight before her a scowl on her face.

"There are times I wish I wasn't right and now would be one of them." Amy said as she shook her head at the sight before them.

"Well, let's get this over with." Hotaru said as she held her transformation wand in her hands with a glint of defiance in her purple eyes. The three women found a good spot to hide that was not to far from the youma.

"Moon Cosmic Power"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!" Now stood Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mercury and Super Sailor Saturn where the three girls had been a few seconds before. They ran back out all with a determined look in their eyes.

"This youma is going to pay for ruining our day." Saturn stated darkly while Mercury just nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, you two get the innocent by standers out of the way while I deal with ugly." Serena ordered to her fellow senshi her eyes focusing on the youma.

"Right." Came the only reply that Sailor Moon received from both Saturn and Mercury. Saturn and Mercury split up to help those who were injured get away from the youma.

Sailor Moon notice that the youma was still going after an innocent by stander. She made her way over to the youma and put herself in front of the woman it was trying to go after. The woman was a bit surprised to see Sailor Moon standing before her so unafraid by the youma that was before them.

"Hey ugly! You want someone then come for me." She told it waving her hand in a motion to go after her. It gave her an evil grin that just seemed sinister to her. Sailor Moon turned her head slightly so she could see the woman that was behind her out of the corner out of her eye.

"You need to get out of here. Don't worry about it following you. I'll make sure it stays here with me." Sailor Moon told her.

"Than…than..thank..you…" the lady stuttered out in fear. She was visibly shaking in fear of the youma getting here Sailor Moon could tell.

"You're Welcome. But now run and get out of here while you can." Sailor Moon told her in a bit more forceful tone. The woman nodded her head in understanding and took off in the opposite direction to get away from the youma. Sailor Moon smiled at the youma knowing the woman was out of harms away.

"Alright ugly, let's see what you've got." Upon her request it sent its viney arm went right after Sailor Moon. She dodges the attack by diving to the floor and rolls back onto her feet. As she rolls on to her feet in her right hand she brings out her tiara that is spinning. She then launches it at the youma. As the tiara moves in to hit the youma, the youma with no effort avoids the tiara with much more rapidly than Sailor Moon had anticipated. Sailor Moon stands there astonished by the amount of speed the youma posses before her.

'It's faster than I thought.' She thought to herself. 'This isn't good.'

*Gohan's Apartment*

Gohan was at home sitting on his couch reading a book when the phone rang suddenly. He got up from his spot and made his way over the phone. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" he said casually on the phone.

"Gohan?" came the familiar panicky voice of Chi-Chi on the other line.

"Yes, mom. What's wrong?" Gohan asked right away knowing she was worried about something.

"Did Serena and Amy come home yet?" She asked him.

"No, not yet. I wouldn't expect them back for a while since they are the mall shopping." He told her.

"They're at the mall!" She practically shrieked into the phone. Gohan pulled the phone away for a moment as she said this.

"Yes, they are. Please tell me what is wrong?" Gohan asked patiently wondering what had his mother so frightened at the moment.

"There is a youma attack at the mall. It is on the news right now. They said it is pretty bad." She told him on the phone.

"What?" He said in a stun tone. He quickly made his way over to the couch and went straight to the end table by it where the remote for the TV was and turned it on. Sure enough there on the news were reporters right outside the mall talking about a youma attack.

"I've tried calling her call but she isn't picking up. I have even tried calling Amy's cell too but she isn't picking up either." Gohan heard his mother say over the phone bringing him back from his shock state. Gohan knew that Serena and Amy weren't answering their phone because they were most likely fighting the youma. He knew about Serena and Amy being senshi for many years now. He usually helped Serena by coming up with lies and reasons for Serena having to be away from home when there were fights especially the bigger fights. He knew now he have to cover for his younger sister to keep his mother from worrying to much and give Serena time to finish the fight without any suspicion from the family.

"Well, that makes sense. She is with Amy and Hotaru and she won't leave them behind. They are all most likely hiding somewhere safe and probably just waiting for the fight to be over and can't answer her phone for it could give them away." He told his mother logically on the phone hoping she would by the lie.

"That's true." Chi-Chi started to say "I hadn't thought of that. You're probably right, Gohan. But you should go find her." His mother ordered on the phone. Gohan sighed heavily knowing his mother wouldn't be happy with any answer until she saw her daughter safe and sound.

"Mom, the senshi are there, and it's their job to fight the youma. If I go it could make matters worse, which we don't want to, have happen. She is fine trust me on this. I can sense her." He lied to his mother as he kept his eyes on the news. He heard Chi-Chi breath heavily into the phone before she replied to him.

"You're right. I'm sorry Gohan. But you have her call me as soon as she gets in." She said in a defeated tone.

"I will mom, don't worry." He told her. He then hung up the phone and turned up the volume of the news to hear what they had to say about the attack. As she listened he felt for the ki's of his sister and girlfriend knowing what to look for when they were transformed. He found their ki's easily enough and could tell they were moving quickly around and fighting.

'Please be careful.' Was what Gohan thought as he watched the news.

*At the Mall*

Sailor Moon stands before the youma breathing heavily. She hadn't expected the youma to be so fast. Sailor Moon launches herself after the youma to kick it. It throws one of viney arms at her which she moves to the side and keeps moving towards it. Just as she gets close enough to make contact with it, the youma opens its mouth, spewing green stuff out of it. Sailor Moon at the last second barley moves out of the way. She looks at where she would have been had she been hit by the attack and notices that the green sticky liquid was eating away at the floor, where she should have been. She was surprised by this new ability it has.

'That was to close' She thought. In the meantime the youma takes its time to realize its enemy is preoccupied and makes it way towards her. It moves in quickly to Sailor Moon which she realizes there is a presence next to her. She looks up and is startled that the youma had moved in on her unexpectedly on her. Before she had time to react the youma kicked her in the side sending her flying across the room.

Sailor Mercury and Saturn look up to see their leader flying across the room from the youma as they were both taking care of an injured person and trying to move them away from the fight so they would not get hurt. They watched as Sailor Moon flew across the room and hit a pillar in the middle of the floor before falling to the ground. They notice as the youma started to make it way towards Sailor Moon before she had time to get up. Mercury turned to Saturn with a serious look on her face.

"Saturn, take care of these two. I'm going to go slow down the youma to give Sailor Moon time get it up." Saturn nodded her head in understanding. Mercury got up quickly to make her way over to the youma to stop it from getting to Sailor Moon. Mercury made her way towards the youma, who was as at the moment making its way over to Sailor Moon, who was in the mean time, getting back up from the attack she had just received. Mercury took her place in front of the youma and started to call upon her one of her attacks to slow it down.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody !" She yelled out. Her attack went straight toward the youma. The youma looked over in Mercury's direction in time to see her attack coming towards it. The youma dodge the attack that Mercury sent towards it with ease. Mercury's eyes widen in shock by the speed this youma had and was not expecting it to easily move past her attack. It then launched itself at her. As it heads for Mercury to attack her, Sailor Moon had gotten up, to see the youma dodge her Mercury's attack and then make its way towards her. Sailor Moon ran as fast as she could using her sayian speed to get to the youma before it could land a hit on Mercury. Just as the youma was about to hit Mercury, Sailor Moon kicked the youma with as much force as she could muster up in the side, launching the youma into the air across the room. Sailor Moon lands a few feet from Mercury after attacking the youma. Sailor Moon turned to Mercury with a small smile on her face.

"This thing is faster than I expected it to be." The young blond said to her friend. Sailor Mercury turned to Sailor Moon with an appreciate look in her eyes.

"Thank you. I didn't expect it to dodge my attack and counter it by coming towards me with such speed." She said earnestly. Sailor Moon nodded her head in understanding.

"I know." Sailor Moon said as she turned her attention to the youma that was getting back up from hitting the wall.

"It's not only fast but strong too. Unlike our usual youmas we fight." Sailor Moon stated evenly, her bright blue eyes blazing with a fire to fight the youma.

"Mercury go help Saturn finish getting the rest of the people out of here. I'll handle ugly." Sailor Moon said as she took a few steps towards the youma.

"Are you sure? You said it your self, that this thing is much faster than usual. It would be wiser if we all fought it." Mercury said logically as hers concerns for the safety of her leader is easily picked up by Sailor Moon's good hearing.

"True it would be. But we have too many innocent people who will get hurt, especially with that green goo it shoots out." Sailor Moon stated. "Our first priority is the innocent people, then the youma. I'll keep it busy until you two can help me. Don't worry; I won't underestimate this thing anymore." Sailor Moon commanded. Mercury just nodded her head in understanding. She wanted to protest and help her leader but she had to follow her orders.

'Serena's right. We must get these people away from the youma.' Mercury thought as she made way pack to Saturn. Mercury ran back to an innocent person who was injured and trying to get away, while Sailor Moon instead took a few steps forward towards her enemy.

Sailor Moon stood before the youma with an arrogant smirk on her face, ready for the next attack this time. The youma launched it self at Sailor Moon by throwing both its viney arms at her. She dodged them both easily this, then kept running towards the youma, where she landed a good punch into its face. It youma stumbled back a few feet but it did not lose its balance, as Sailor Moon hoped. She stepped back a few steps to be ready for the next attack from it. It the suddenly threw three spikes from its arms at her that were very sharp. She dodge the first two, but the third one barley cut the side of her forearm as she just escaped from being hit again. She stares angrily at the youma at the fact that it had hit her. The youma suddenly shows this sinister smile on its features which Sailor Moon notice. Then suddenly a black portal appeared and the youma stepped into it and disappeared, surprising Sailor Moon.

"What the hell?" Sailor Moon exclaimed angrily as the youma abruptly disappears in a black portal.

*Gohan's Apartment*

Gohan had been watch the news and feeling the ki's at the mall for the past twenty minutes since his mother had informed him about the attack. Gohan sat on the couch when the door open to reveal Amy, Hotaru and Serena coming trudging into the apartment with frowns on their face. He could tell that none of them were happy with the unexpected attack they had gotten.

"So, I heard you got more than you bargain for today." Gohan joked with a smile on his face as he tried to cheer them up.

"You're telling me. Damn youma." Serena grumbled angrily.

"We didn't even get to destroy it either." Hotaru said darkly. Gohan tossed the phone to Serena who caught it easily.

"Well, you better call mom. She is freaking out." He informed her with a serious tone to his voice.

"What!" Serena exclaimed in an alarm tone. "How did she find out?"

"Tv" Gohan said as he pointed to it which had reporters talking about the attack. Serena sighed heavily shaking her head at the fact that the reporters were all over the attack already.

"Figures they would find out about it." Amy mumbled as she sat down on the couch next to Gohan.

"Thanks for covering." Serena said sincerely with a smile on her face her blue eyes holding appreciation in them. Serena new she put her brother in a difficult position when he would help lie to cover her tracks or keep them from finding out she was finding. She had always appreciate his willingness to help even though he didn't have too and the fact that after all these years he still did it.

"Anytime." Gohan said offhandedly. Serena then started to dial the familiar number of the Briefs again. She knew the only way her mother could be watching TV is if she was at the Briefs. Her mom never watched TV at home. Serena spoke to Chi-Chi on the phone and let her know that everyone was safe that had gone shopping today. While she was on the phone Amy and Hotaru filled Gohan in on what happened at the mall. Fifteen minutes later the four young adults sat in the living room with solemn looks on their faces.

"So does this mean there is a new enemy?" Gohan asked as he looked between the three girls.

"The likelihood is very high. The chances of this being a random attack from an old foe are to low." Amy said rationally to everyone.

"She's right. That question is always why are they here and what do they want?" Hotaru said. Serena sighed heavily as she slouched back into the couch further with an agitated look to her features.

"That's usually the same. They most likely want Earth, the crystal or me." Serena said.

"Or all of the above." Amy pointed out to her blonde friend.

"This means we have to alert the others to come home." Hotaru said miserably. She didn't want to have to tell Amara and Michelle to come back to Japan knowing how happy they were finally by being able to do the things they love to do.

"No." Serena said forcefully looking at both Amy and Hotaru with a stern look. "We're not going to call them home after one attack. We need to wait until we have more information before we call them. Until then the three of us will handle the attacks." She said to them in a firm voice. Amy and Hotaru know this voice which meant business and, as their leader, there was no room in defying their Princess.

"Are you sure about this Serena? I mean you didn't destroy this youma." Gohan said apprehension was evident in his voice. But before Serena could get a chance to retort her brother Amy spoke up.

"It's alright, Gohan. Serena's right about this. We do need more information before we alert the others about this." Amy said giving a Gohan a look of no arguing over this.

"Besides the only reason that youma got away is because there was too many injured people to help clear the area. Otherwise it would be dead." Hotaru said to them.

"So it's settled then. We will handle the attacks for now until we get more information or we need more help." Serena stated out loud. The three other young adults nodded their heads in agreement.

"Serena will you tell Trunks?" Hotaru asked her friend curiously. Serena sat there with a frown on her lips again her blue eyes now holding guilt in them clearly.

"I don't want to lie to Trunks but I don't have much of a choice. He can't know about us." She told her friend truthfully.

"Why?" Hotaru questioned her.

"Because if I told him, I doubt he would let me fight. Plus, he would want to help, and that could go wrong too. Even though I don't like lying to him, I don't have much of choice. She explained to her.

"We'll just have to be careful around Trunks." Amy reassured her friend with a friendly smile on her face. Serena nodded her head but the guilt she felt for lying to her boyfriend was still there.

'I just wish I could tell him.' She thought to herself.

"I'll keep my communicator close. " Hotaru said. "But I have to get going. I promised my dad I would be home tonight for dinner, since it is my first official full day back home." Hotaru said as she started to get up from the couch to head out.

"That's alright. I have to head over to Bulma's anyhow, myself. Mom won't be happy until she sees me and sees that I am not dead." Serena said.

"Well, before I go, here are your bags." Hotaru said as she snapped her fingers and Amy's and Serena's bags appear on the floor next to each other.

"Thanks for grabbing those." Serena replied as she realized she had forgotten all about them.

"No problem." Hotaru said with a bright smile on her face.

*Brief's Residence*

Chi-Chi was sitting on the couch, and had just gotten off the phone, when Bulma had come back into the living with two cups of tea for them. She notice that Chi-Chi was had put the phone down on the table with a relieved look on her face. She gave Chi-Ch her cup of tea with a smile on her face.

"I heard the phone ring. Did Gohan have an update on the Serena?" Bulma asked her friend as she sat down next to her friend.

"No, it wasn't Gohan, but Serena who called me this time." She started to say. "She is back at Gohan's and both she and Amy are fine along with one of their friends who was with them at the time of the attack." Chi-Chi explained to Bulma. Bulma handed her a cup of tea.

"That's great. See, everything turned out fine." Bulma stated to her friend happily before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, everything did turn out fine. But I was just so worried when Serena didn't answer her phone. I was feared that something had happened to her." Chi-Chi told her friend.

"I completely understand. I wouldn't know what I would do if Trunks or Chibi were in that position. Did you ask Serena why she wouldn't answer her phone?"

"Yes, I did. She said they were to close to the youma attack to pick up their phones, either her or Amy. She said that if they had, they would have given away their hiding place." She explained to Bulma.

"Well, then I have to say it was good thing that Serena didn't answer her phone then. She made the right choice even though it had you worried. She is a bright girl Chi-Chi; after all, you raised her." Bulma replied back with a smile on her face.

"I am just worried now though. What if there are more youma attacks. Serena and Gohan are both living in the city now. The only reason I said yes was because they had stopped, but now it looks like they have are starting up again." Chi-Chi said but before Bulma could answer back a familiar voice entered the room.

"Who was attack?" The two older went jumped at the unexpected voice they heard. They turned to see Trunks had come down the flight of stairs.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled at her son realizing it was just him. "Don't do that to us." She scolded him in a slight irritation in her voice. Trunks look at the two women on the couch with an innocent look to his face.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me." He told them.

"It's alright Trunks. We're just a bit jumpy." Chi-Chi said as took a sip of her tea.

"I hadn't notice." Trunks joked lightly to the two women with his usual charming smile on his face. "Anyhow, you were saying there was an attack in the city?" Trunks asked curiously. Bulma sighed knowing he wasn't going to like hearing that Serena was in danger.

"Well, there was a youma attack today. The first one in I'd say two to three years." Bulma told him. However, Trunks look at his mother with a bewildered look apparent on his face making her realize that this was something he had never dealt with in his time. "You never had these sorts of attacks in your time?" She asked to him with a frown on her face.

"No, I didn't, just the androids. What is a youma?" He questioned her.

"They are these ugly creatures that randomly show up in different parts of the city and attack people. The attacks use to be a daily thing that was reported in the news. They happened at least once week. It was something everyone got use too." She explained to her oldest son.

"And who stops these youma from attacking the people?" Trunks asked concern evident in his voice.

"The senshi do. They have always done it since the attacks start. They show up save people and stop the attack just like they did today at the mall." Chi-Chi said not realizing what she said would upset Trunks.

"At the mall! Serena is there. Is she ok?" Trunks asked as he started to worry about the safety of his girlfriend being attack by a youma. Bulma saw the panic clear in her son's eyes and at the mention of the attack at the mall. Bulma got up quickly and put her arm on Trunks' shoulder but before she could say anything to her son a voice interrupted them.

"They really aren't that big of a deal." Came a feminine voice from behind the couch suddenly that was all too familiar. Trunks, Bulma, and Chi-Chi turned to see Serena, Amy, and Gohan standing in the living room with smiles on their faces.

"Serena, Amy! Thank goodness you're okay!" Chi-Chi exclaimed happily as she got up quickly from the couch and ran over to the two girls to hug them. Trunks was filled with relief at the seeing the sight of his girlfriend safe at his home. He had been scared for a brief second at the thought of Serena being in an attack and the possibility of her being hurt. He cared for her deeply and did not want anything bad to happen to her. He was happy that she was here and safe where he could watch her. Trunks watched as Serena and Amy were both engulfed into a hug by Chi-Chi. Serena rolled her bright blue eyes at her mother's over protectiveness attitude she had for her and her family. Bulma just laugh lightly at the scene before her.

"Mom, we're fine. You can let go." Serena said.

"I was just so worried." Chi-Chi cried happily as she placed a kissed on Serena's head and Amy's head before letting to two women go.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. But look no scratches on us. Everything was fine. We just had to wait it out until the senshi arrived. Once they stopped the youma we were able to leave." Amy said calmly to Chi-Chi with a smile on her face.

"That's good news. Although I'm surprised that there was attack after all this time, after all, it has to be at least two to three years since there has been an attack. " Bulma said thoughtfully. Serena and Amy glance at one another at how perceptive Bulma was being with the timing of the attacks. The knew they would have to be careful with information they gave. The blue hair genius could figure everything out which would not be good thing. Just then Goku came in the room completely oblivious to what was the conversation was about.

"Hey Chi-Chi, when is dinner going to be ready?" Goku asked his wife. Chi-Chi looked at Goku with an irritated look to her face. His timing was perfect and made everyone forget about Bulma's comment of the timing of the attack.

"Honestly, Goku, is food all you ever think about?" She asked him tiredly turning her attention away from Serena and Amy. Serena took this time to make her way over to Trunks as her mother spoke to her father. She made her way over to her mom who was dealing with her father at the moment because he was hungry. Trunks watched as she made her way over to him. He was so relived that she was okay. She made her way over to him with a smile on her face and her blue eyes bright as always.

"Hi." She greeted cheerfully to him. Trunks smile back at her happy she was fine.

"Hi, Angel. You okay? I heard there was an attack the mall." He asked the worry in his voice that he tried to keep from her. Serena notice the small different in his change of voice but did not point it out.

"I'm fine, really. I'm sorry if I had you worried." Serena apologized to him a frown on her face. "I didn't mean too." She told him. Trunks took her hands in his and squeezed it lightly.

"You don't have to apologize. You are fine and that is all that matters." He told her. Serena's smile returned on her face which was exactly what he wanted to see. The young blond had not been listening to the conversation that the others were having and just heard her brother start to speak.

"Don't count us for dinner. We have dinner plans with some friends from school tonight." Gohan said to his mother. Chi-Chi smile at her.

"Ok, Gohan. But be careful." She said to her son. Gohan waved at his family before he and Amy headed out for the night.

"Us, too mom." Serena said to Chi-Chi who was now standing by Trunks. Trunks was a bit surprised by Serena's comment to her mother about their plans to be going out for dinner but he did not show it. Chi-Chi looked at her daughter for moment contemplating on the idea of letting her daughter out of her sight after the attack earlier today. Serena could see the struggle her mother was having with letter her go.

"Mom, Trunks will be with me. So you have nothing to worry about." Serena said to her. Chi-Chi nodded her head.

"You're right. Have fun and Trunks don't let her out of your sight, please." Chi-Chi said to him. Trunks smile at Chi-Chi before wrapping his left around Serena's waist in a protective manner as he brought her closer to him.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi, she'll be safe with me." He told her. The young couple then left to go have dinner alone away from their parents and just enjoy each other's company.

_That's the end of this chapter. I had a really hard time finding a good ending for this chapter. As for the fighting scene I had a hard time writing it and I hope you understood it. But don't worry there will be more action in the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed the action in this chapter for now! _

_Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! ~erika~ _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A Secret is Exposed**

It had been only two days since the attack at the mall. Serena was with her younger brother, Goten, in the woods at her parent's place. The two siblings were enjoying themselves by the little pond that was in the woods just a bit away. Serena sat with her legs in the water while her brother was swimming around in it. The two had decided to go swimming before everyone had shown up that day for the small get together. Serena just watched her little brother with an amused look upon her face as he swam around. Serena glanced down at her watch to see what time it was. Noticing the time she realized that they were a little late because the get together had all ready started. She looked up from her watch to get Goten's attention.

"Hey Goten!" Goten head shot up and turn his attention to her. "We have to get going. The party has all ready started." She said to him as she started to get up herself.

"Ok, Serena." Then he made his way over to the edge to get out. In the mean time Serena made her way over to where her shoes and socks were lying. She was about to sit on the ground and start to put them on when all of a sudden she heard a scream. Serena turned around and looked up from where she was standing and scanned the area for Goten staying calm all the while. Then she heard a voice.

"Hello Princess." Said an expected voice, using her ears, she followed the voice only to find a man floating in the air with her brother floating next to the man tied up in what looked like to be magical rope. She noticed her brother struggling to get out of the rope, fear in his eyes. Serena having gone all her life in fights and enemies knew better than to panic. Instead she stayed composed so that she could come up with a way to get her brother back safe and sound.

"Let my brother go." She said firmly to him, all the while gazing intently at the man who had her brother. The new comer floated before her with hands crossed over his chest.

"Now that I have your attention I just need to get someone else's attention. " He stated to her with a smirk on his face. Then all of a sudden the man flew towards her, his fist ready to punch her. He took a swing at her but she barely dodged it in time. All the while, Goten was screaming to the man to leave his sister alone. Young Goten had no clue that his sister knew how to fight from being a Sailor Senshi and could defend herself. The man then tried to punch her again with is right fist and she swept to her left to dodge the attack again. She then attempted her own punch but hit air. She then attempted to kick him only to miss him again. The two kept attacking each other for a good few minutes. The new comer was able to land in a few attacks but Serena kept missing because he was much faster than her.

Mean while back at the party everyone had shown up. All the DBZ fighters were there along with their families. Gohan was talking to his old mentor Piccolo with his father to the left of him, and future Trunks standing next to Goku's other side. Vegeta was standing up by the house leaning against it with is usual scowl on his face and arms across his chest. Amy was talking to Chi-Chi and Bulma near by where the table was with snacks for people to eat until the food was ready. And all the other fighters were scattered around talking to one another.

"I wonder where Serena and Goten are." Chi-Chi said with a worried look on her face. Bulma smiled at her friend and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry Chi-Chi. They probably just lost track of time having fun. They will be here shortly. Besides the party just started a few minutes ago, so just give them time to get back here." Just then a scream was heard. Everyone stopped their talking and turned their attention to the direction of the scream wondering who was hurt. Then out of now where Serena appeared out of nowhere flying back from the woods and landed on the ground a few feet away from everyone on her stomach with a loud thud.

Everyone stood there shocked at seeing how Serena came back. Everyone just stared in silent not sure what was going on or what to do. Serena was panting heavily, and there was sweat upon her brow with a bit of dirt all over her. Trunks looked worried from seeing how Serena landed.

"How pathetic you are." Said the smug voice again to Serena. She got up from her feet and looked directly up in the air, knowing everyone she knew was behind her; all the while keeping her guard up. The group turned their attention to what Serena was looking at and saw a man floating in the air with Goten next to him struggling to get free the rope holding that was holding him back. Chi-Chi seeing her youngest son in trouble gasped and put her hand to her mouth while saying Goten's name. Serena smirked at the man as she stood there for a moment with a look of determination in her bright blue eyes.

"We'll just see who looks so pathetic when I get through with you." She shot back in a confident tone. Then Serena power up a bit more before she launches herself into the air to fight the man that held her brother. The man started to attack Serena again seeing her come after him. She attempted to dodge more of his attacks. The two exchange blows to one another for a few minutes in the air but then the fight took to the ground. Everyone watch in shock wondering what was going on. On the ground he tried to punch her again, she dodged it gracefully followed by a sweeping of her legs to trip him. He jumped up in time and land back on the ground to follow through with a kick which hit Serena and knocked her back a bit. Goku and Trunks stepped forward to help Serena but a hand stopped them from moving on. Goku look over to his right to his son, Gohan, holding them back. Gohan looked at his dad with a serious look on his face.

"She can handle herself dad. She knows what she is doing." Goku looked at his son with a look of shock then turned his attention back to his daughter who was fighting. Trunks just looked in awe at seeing the young beautiful blond fight so gracefully. He had never known she had been able to fight and it seemed from his perspective no one else knew except for Gohan. He looked over to see the reaction of the women were and the only who also did not see shocked at Serena fighting was Amy. 'What is going on? Has Serena always known how to fight?' He wondered to himself.

"How….when….did she learn." He asked somewhat dumbfounded. Gohan said nothing even though he knew the truth. Gohan took a look over at where Amy was standing and could see that she was worried. He looked at his mother and saw fear written on her face while Bulma had a look of amazement on her face as she watched the battle. Gohan turned his attention back to the fight where it then all of the sudden the fight just stopped suddenly. Serena stood where she was at, facing her enemy, panting heavily with her defenses still up waiting for anything at this point. The new comer floated up again in the sky to make sure everyone had a good view of him. He had an evil smirk on his face and did not look like he had put up much of a fight.

"Well, now that I have your attention, Princess and Goku." He announced to everyone to hear. Serena at hearing what he had to say realized he was no longer talking to just her. She turned around to see her family standing behind her. She could tell everyone was shocked to see the way she was acting except for course Amy and Gohan. She turned her attention back to the enemy forgetting for the moment her issue of having to explain to everyone why she could fight and instead thought of only releasing her brother.

"Let my brother go now." Serena demanded again having a glare on her face. The man just kept his evil grin on his face and ignored Serena.

"I am here to warn you that my master is here to take over your planet. We know that you and the Princess will try top stop us from doing this. But instead of all of you dying in attempt to save your planet, just give it over to us peacefully, and this transition of powers will go smoothly."

"You think we would just let you take over Earth without a fight?" Gohan replied back to the man. "You better think again and realize who you are dealing with." Gohan finished staring at the man with his guard up.

"We know exactly who we are dealing with and you will not win. But we had a feeling that you would say that. If you should choose too fight….. this is what will happen to you…" he trailed off. All of a sudden out of now where he made a ball of power and launched it out. The magical ball made its way and zoomed passed Serena and went straight to Amy. It hit her in the stomach throwing her back. Bulma and Chi-Chi screamed in horror at seeing Amy being hit by the blast and thrown back by it. Serena's mouth open in shock, while Gohan just looked on in horror not able to do anything, but just stare as his girlfriend as she landed on her back from the attack. Everyone just stood where they were stunned at what had just happened.

Serena got passed the shocked very quickly and in the need to help her friend ran as fast as she could over to Amy not caring about anything else at the moment. She made her way over and in a few seconds later was by her friend's side. She grabbed a hold of Amy's hand and saw the hole that was in Amy's stomach with blood coming out from the injury. Serena grabbed a towel cloth that had fallen of the table and put pressure on Amy's stomach right away. Serena looked at Amy who was pale as a ghost and trying to stay calm with the pain she was feeling.

"Hang on Amy your going to be ok." Serena said. Bulma showed up on the other side of Amy and looked at the wound.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Serena stated firmly and calmly to her. Bulma looked up at Serena from examining the wound. She could see the fear written in Serena's blue eyes, which she held the same fear, but they both had to stay composed and focused if they were going to save the young girl. All of the sudden Gohan had just come to Bulma's right side to see how his girlfriend was doing.

"There's no time. She would never make it there in time." Bulma stated fear written on her face and voice which Serena pick up with her hearing and knew her brother heard it too. "And I don't have any beans on me to help her." Bulma finished as she sat there racking her brain for ideas on how to help the young woman that she had gotten very close too. Serena just looked at Bulma for a second digesting the information quickly while trying to remain calm at the same time. The fear wanted to take a hold of Serena, but being in many situations over the years fighting youmas, had made her learn to stay focus and not panic in times like these. Serena just stared at Bulma for a few moments storming her brain on what they could do. Gohan just looked on in fear at the idea of losing his girlfriend. It was all he could think was the woman he loved. Serena turned her attention to her brother and saw the looked on her brother's face and her heart went out for her brother. She felt bad for her him to have to see Amy like this. He had never seen Amy injured this badly from an attack when they were fighting as Sailor Senshi. This was all new for her brother to witness.

Serena and the others heard their names being yelled suddenly. Serena looked up to see three more attacks similar to the one Amy had just been hit with were created by the new comer, but were much bigger, and were about to hit everyone in the backyard. Instead Serena through her hand in the air which then suddenly her body had a silvery glow to it. One attack went straight towards them; Gohan grabbed Bulma to use his body to cover both her and Amy. While a second attack when straight to Goku and the other fighters and the third one went straight towards Serena's mother. Serena kept her position of her one hand extended in the air, while her hand kept pressuring on the wound. Just as the attacks were about to come into contact with everyone, all three attacks hit a white barrier causing the blasts to bounce into a direction away from the group. When the attack did not hit them Bulma and Gohan look up to see that everything was fine and Serena just stare angrily at the man that had tried to kill them a moment before, before turning her gaze away to look at Bulma, while keeping the shield up just in case he attack them again. Serena was breathing heavily because of the amount of energy it took to keep the barrier from dropping when the three separate attacks hit it.

"Bulma hold the towel and keep pressure on it." She ordered the woman across from her. Bulma did as she was told not bothering to ask any questions. She figured save Amy's life and then ask questions later. Gohan just watched the two women wondering what his sister had thought of to help Amy. Once Bulma was holding pressure on Amy's wound for her Serena let go and dug into her pocket with her free hand. Once she found what she was looking for her hand came out with her communicator watch in her hand. She turned it on right away. Hotaru face appeared in the small screen.

"Hotaru I need you to get over here to my parent's place right now. There is no time to explain just get here or Amy will die." Serena instructed to her fellow senshi on the communicator right away. The look of alarm came across Hotaru's face at the thought of Amy dying.

"I'm coming Serena." Then the screen went blank. Serena just dropped the little watch and turned to Amy with a smile on her face.

"Hotaru is coming." She told her friend reassuring as she smiled at Amy. Amy attempted a small smile on her face but the pain was just too much for her. Her face was growing paler, sweat on her brow and her eyes were starting to open and shut more slowly. Serena turned her attention back to the man that had attacked them. She was looking at him angrily.

Just then a scream was heard. Everyone looked over to see a black portal appear in the middle of the yard. Then a young girl appeared with pale skin and black hair that came to her shoulders. She looked around searching for Serena. When she noticed a hand and voice drawing her attention she turned to see Serena, Gohan and Bulma sitting on the ground with Amy lying on the ground in the middle of them. She ran over to them right away crossing through the barrier with ease and sitting down next to Serena.

"Oh my god Amy." Hotaru whispered her purple eye wide at the horror before her as she saw the state her friend was in at the moment. Hotaru then looked at Serena. "What do you want me to do?" She asked the young blond seriously.

"You have to heal her now or she is going to die. There is no time to take her to a hospital. She will never make it. You are Amy's only hope." Serena explained quickly to young girl. Hotaru nodded her head with understanding. She then laid her hands over the wound and within a few seconds of doing this they started to glow a light purple. The little group just stared where Hotaru's hands were while holding their breaths hoping that this idea Serena had come up with would work. What seems like hours was only a matter of about a few minutes before Hotaru took her hands away from where the wound was.

"There it should be healed." She declared to them as Hotaru pulled back the towel slowly to reveal to everyone to see that the wound was actually healed. Serena, Bulma, Hotaru and Gohan all breathed in relief finally with smiles on their faces. Everyone turned to see Amy was still awake even with the amount of blood lost. Her face was pale but she was going to live from the attack. Everyone smiled at seeing all that remained was a mark on Amy's shirt of where the attack had been. Serena having remembered why Amy had almost lost her life got up from her knees her face holding a cold look to it. Gohan saw the look on Serena's face before as she got up and knew that Serena meant business now and to stay out of her way. He had seen this look many times before on her face, right before a major battle, and knew Serena was not going to let anyone take over the Earth. Serena took a few regal steps towards the man that was floating in the air with her brother holding captive. She let her hand down knowing that everyone was safe and she didn't have to worry about him attacking them again while she was keeping her attention on Amy.

"I think we can agree that you have made your point clearly." Serena started in a regal and firm voice. "But let me make something clear to you now. You will not take over this earth. We will fight and we will kick your ass and your master's ass. You better understand that and learn quickly that you are messing with the wrong people to attempt to take over Earth. You want a war you got it. So now you can let my brother go or get your ass kicked. Do I make myself clear because I really hoped I did?" She finished declared while glaring at the man before her. While Gohan was helping his girlfriend up, he heard everything his sister said, and was very proud to hear her stand up not only for her family but for earth too. He looked up at the guy that held his brother and had a frown on his face.

"She's right. You made your point so let Goten go. You've warned both groups and you have been for warned yourself. If this is a war you want you going to get one. We are not going to let you just take Earth." He finished standing firm all the while holding his girlfriend on his right side of his body since she was so weak. All the other Z fighters and two scouts had serious looks on their faces and had basically agreed with what Serena and Gohan had said. The man stood there with a frown on his face. It was easily written that he was not happy about how things had turned out.

'Interesting, this just confirms my understanding of this group.' The newcomer had thought to himself. "Very well, consider yourself warn. We'll meet again. But before I go I'll leave you a little present." He disappeared and once he was gone Goten was free from the bondages that had held him. Goten came flying down to Serena right away and flew into arms. Serena grabbed her brother, keeping her guard up, and watched as a black portal appeared this time but instead of person that came out, a youma stood before everyone in the yard. This was the same one that had been at the mall a few days ago that Serena, Amy and Hotaru had fought.

"Shit." Hotaru cursed under her breath who happened to be standing next to her. Gohan and Amy joined Serena and Hotaru upon seeing the evil thing that stood before him.

"Is that a youma?" Bulma asked alarmed by the strange thing that stood before them.

"It's the same one from the mall, too." Amy replied tiredly to the group.

"So, Serena how do you want handle ugly?" Gohan asked looking at his sister who was itching to fight. Serena just starred at the monster before them observing its every move trying to see where it would attack first.

"Serena, you can't be seriously thinking about fighting this thing?" Bulma said as she had come up to the group. Serena sighed heavily as she kept her eyes on the youma for a moment. She turned her head slightly to keep it in view as she spoke to Bulma.

"No, I'm not going to fight it." Serena said at first which hearing this Bulma sighed in relief. "I'm going to kick it's ass to the afterlife." She finished saying arrogantly.

"But Serena you have no clue on how to kill it." Bulma retorted back. Serena held back a laugh.

"Bulma I know more about those things than you realize." Serena said before turning her attention back to the youma. Serena ignored everyone around her and just concentrated her attention on the youma that was before her. She was a bit tired from having to stop the three attacks from hitting her friends and family by putting up the barrier she had. She hadn't expected the three attacks to be as strong as they were and it took more out of her than she expected. But with the arrival of the youma she had not choice but to fight.

Serena noticed that the youma's eyes were looking towards Chi-Chi who was still a bit further away from them and alone. It made sense to go after the person who was the farthest away from protection. It looked at Serena one last time giving her this evil smile before taking a few steps towards Serena's mother. It's arms were made of a viney whip and it lunged them towards Chi-Chi abruptly. Goku seeing the youma attack going towards his wife yelled her name. He knew if he tried to get to his wife to save her that he wouldn't make it in time. Seeing the attack going straight towards her mother, Serena, still holding Goten put him down in one swift movement and ran towards her mother. Everyone was surprise to see the sudden rapid movement of the blond as the attack went straight to Chi-Chi. Serena ran until she was in between the youma and her mother. Just then out of no where Serena's arm grabbed the viney arm and it had wrapped its tentacles around Serena's arm stopping it's attack from reaching Chi-Chi. Serena looked at the youma with pure anger blazing in her usually serene blue eyes.

Serena could feel her energy start to get drained the minute it had wrapped itself around her arm. She just smirked at it as if she knew something that was coming. Just then electricity started going up the tentacle arms causing the youma to let go of Serena's arm and screaming in pain.

"Alright ugly I told you last time to pick if you're going go after some then come get me. I'm the one you want so come get me!" She replied to it anger evident in her voice.

'Gohan, your taking Amy's place, Hotaru, make sure no attacks hit Amy or the others.' Serena commanded as she kept her place. Gohan smirk at hearing his sister's wishes.

"You got it sis." Gohan said before turning to Bulma who had was looking at him as if he had grown a second head. He chuckled at the look on Bulma's face, because she had no clue what was going on, which was rare for the aqua hair genius. Gohan look at Amy concern still in his coal eyes for her. Amy saw the look and smiled at him.

"I'm fine Gohan. Go help Serena." She reassured him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He nodded his head at her before turning to the black hair friend who was standing next to him.

"You heard her." He replied jokingly as he winked at her. Hotaru smirked at him as she pulled out her wand. She then raised her arm up holding the wand in her hand before yelling the familiar words.

"Saturn Crystal Power!" Then a bright purple light engulfed the young woman from view. Everyone watched in awe at the sudden light that appeared out of nowhere. It then died down as quickly as it came and instead of Hotaru standing before them, now stood Sailor Saturn with her glaive in her left hand. Her ki had boosted tremendously since her transformation and anyone who could sense ki realized that this girl was not as weak as they had first presume her. She was very powerful as they could tell.

"She's one of the senshi." Krillen cried out in surprise. Gohan look over to Saturn with a smirk. Saturn came up to them and took a hold of Amy who needed help standing still since she was so weak from the attack.

"Go help Serena. I've got things covered here." She replied to him. Gohan nodded his head, power up a bit, and took off in the direction towards his sister. The youma was about to attack Serena but stopped when it noticed Gohan coming over to them. It stopped and starred at them as if trying to read Gohan.

"So what is this thing like? You said you fought it at the mall." Gohan asked her as he took a good look at it.

"Yeah, we did. Don't under estimate it Gohan, like we did. It's faster than you think and smarter than the usual youma's we're use to dealing with. Plus, it spits out this goo that eats away at whatever it touches so be careful. " Serena told him.

"That's comforting to know." He replied back sarcastically.

'Amy, are you up for trying to figure out this things' weakness?' Serena asked her telepathically.

'Sure, I can try. I never got the chance at the mall.' She replied back to her friend. Amy who was leaning on Hotaru pulled out her mini computer and started typing away on it very quickly. Bulma curious at what the young blue hair girl was came closer to looking at the computer.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked curiously. Amy smile to herself knowing how Bulma was interested in new things.

"I'm scanning the youma so that I can try to find a weak point for Serena and Gohan so they can destroy it." She replied simply while typing away on the computer. Bulma watched Amy with fascination while looking at the screen learning as she watched.

Gohan and Serena in the mean time started dodging the attacks the youma was throwing at them. The two would throw attacks at it and move out of the way as it would whip its viney hands at them. The two went back and fourth gracefully as if they were reading each other's mind when attacking or dodging attacks at the youma.

Serena was on one side of the youma while Gohan was on the either side of the youma. Serena rushed towards the youma who got ready for her attack and so it sent one of it whips at her in defense. She avoided the hit until she was right up against it and landed a punch in its gut sending it flying back a bit. It didn't fall but it stumbled a bit and regained its balance. Gohan then moved in to throw a punch at it, but it gained its balance back faster than Gohan had anticipated, so it launched its right tentacle at him causing Gohan to dodge out of the way, and miss his chance to hit it. It then turned its head towards Serena and opened its mouth to send a rush of goo at her wish she did a flip backwards to avoid being hit by the goo.

Gohan was stunned by the goo that had landed in the spot that his sister had just been minutes before and watched as it started to eat away the ground. The youma noticing Gohan's averted attention to the chance to hit him with by throwing spikes at him. Serena saw the spikes heading towards her brother she powered up a ki blast and threw it in the direction of the spikes. Just as the spikes were about to hit Gohan the ki blast zipped past Gohan and hit the spikes. Gohan was shock to see the spikes coming straight towards him and did not have enough time to do anything about them. They were only a few feet from hitting him when a ki ball flew past him and hit the three spikes obliterating them.

'Gohan, keep your guard up with this thing. It's faster, stronger and smarter than the normal youmas we're use too.' He heard his sister say to him telepathically.

'Right, sis.' Gohan stated back simply getting back into focus of the battle at hand.

The two young sayians kept fighting like this with the youma for another ten minutes. Not getting any where fast with it, Serena and Gohan pulled back from the youma, breathing heavily from their attempts at destroying it.

"Damn, you weren't kidding when you said not to underestimate it." Gohan replied heavily sweat coming down his brow. He had a bit of dirt on his face and his cloths were ripped in random spots.

"Amy where's that damn weakness we could use right about now?" Serena yelled keeping her eyes on the monster. She stood there next to Gohan her hair disheveled, her cloths torn in random spots and tired of the fighting.

"Just a few more minutes." Amy hollered back tiredly to her. Serena sighed heavily at hearing the response of her friend.

"A few more minutes of this and I'm going to give this damn thing a ki blast to hell." Gohan mumbled low a frown on his face at the news. Serena chuckled lightly at the mood her brother was in at the moment. Serena stood their studying the youma and noticed something she hadn't seem to see before. She looked at it realization seem to hit.

'Amy, you see the jewel on top of the youma's head? Could that be the weak spot?' Serena asked her telepathically. Serena stood not receiving a reply right away. She knew that Amy would have to look into it and it would take a moment for her.

'Serena you're a genius! That's exactly it! I can't believe I didn't see it before.' Amy said back to her overjoyed that they figured it out.

"Alright…now how exactly do we get to it…" Serena trailed off mumbling out loud to herself. Gohan hearing his sister turn his head to her with a confused look on his face.

"She figured it out?" Gohan asked the young blond by him.

"Yeah, she did…the jewel above its head." She stated simply her mind running over ideas as she thought about their next best move. Gohan shook his head at seeing the jewel.

"Figures it would be that easy. So do you have a plan in mind?" He asked her.

"Yep, but it requires you to do exactly what I say without questioning me." She said in a firm voice. Gohan sighed heavily, he knew that tone any where, and knew that whatever she was up to he wouldn't like the idea very much. But he knew he didn't have much of a choice. She knew more about these things than he did and he would help his sister any way he could.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Serena just nodded her head. Just then a white light appear quickly before disappearing in Serena's right hand. There in her hand was a sword with a white hilt and writing on it that Gohan could not understand.

The Z-fighters have been watching the fight that the two siblings were having with the youma. They were all shock to see the young blond fight and even more shock to see her doing well against it. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes. There was his girlfriend who he thought couldn't fly, fight, or read ki and he was completely wrong. She had lied to him which he wasn't very happy about. But he also noticed the reaction of the others and it seemed that the young blond had not only lied to him but to everyone else including her own family except for Gohan.

As he kept watching unexpectedly a white light appeared near Serena's hand then died away and what replace the white light to appear to be a sword in her hand. She then started running towards the youma while Gohan just hung back and did not follow her. As she ran towards the youma, it threw both its tentacles, right at her in defense to her coming towards it. Then out of the blue Serena trips, falling down on the ground and Trunks watches in horror as the tentacles wrap themselves around Serena's body and pulling her up into the air before she could do anything. Everyone watched as the young blonde was suspended in air unable to do anything.

"Hey ugly… up here!" a yell came. Trunks and everyone else look up to see Gohan above the youma with the sword that Serena had, had in her hands when she went towards it. Gohan in one rapid moved came down on the youma with the sword right onto the head where the jewel was, hitting the jewel, and cutting into the head at the same time. Then a silver light engulfed the youma, and Gohan causing everyone to turn away from the intensity of it. When the light disappeared Serena stood where she had been held before, Gohan was still in the air floating, and the youma was no where in sight anymore.

"Are you ok, Serena?" Gohan asked her as he floated down and handed the sword back to her. Serena nodded her head at her brother's concern for her.

"Yes, I am fine. A few bumps and bruises but nothing I can't handle." She replied back to him a smirk on her lips. Serena looked over to the group and could see everyone's guard still up; everyone was visibly shaken by the attack. She sighed heavily knowing this was going to be a long day even though the worst was yet to come. Serena looked at the group of friends and family before her and she could tell that everyone was astonished by her abilities that she had exposed today. She had kept this secret for so many years and it was now fully exposed. Gohan noticed the guilt in her bright blue eyes. He had a pretty good feeling as to why it was there too. He put his arm around his sister causing her to look up at him. He smiled at down at her, pride in his eyes just for her.

"I know you're worried about how they will feel for keeping this a secret after all these years. But you did it to protect the girls and them. You had a responsibility and you did it to the best of your abilities and don't let any one make you doubt yourself about it." He told her in a serious but understanding tone. Serena smile at her brother happy to have someone supporting her in her time of need. She knew she could always count on him whenever she needed.

"You're right. I just never liked lying to them. But what is done is done." She said more to herself confidence washing over her. She pulled the white sword up to lean against her right shoulder and pulled away from her brother she made her way back to the group. She looked over her shoulder at her brother with a small smile on her face.

"I know your dying to find out how I will be explaining all of this. So let's get this over." She stated to him. Gohan chuckled following his sister. The two siblings first made their way over to Amy. Serena went to her with a concern obvious in her eyes for her friend. Chi-Chi had made her way back to the little group relieved to see her kids alright after the fight she had just witnessed. But before Serena could get two words in she was suddenly in gulfed into a hug by her mother.

"Oh my god, Serena! Are you ok? What were you thinking going up against a thing like that?" She exclaimed hysterically while hugging her daughter tightly. Serena groaned at the way her mother was treating her at the moment. She gave her mother a hug and pulled away enough for Serena to look in her eyes where she saw fresh tears coming down them.

"I'm fine mom, really. You should come down. I can explain everything inside." She told her mother in a calming voice.

"You better have! I want some explanations young lady!" She all but hollered at her. Serena heard a small giggle and notice Amy and Hotaru right behind her mother. Serena's eyes soften at seeing her friend who had been hurt only a little bit ago.

"That was a little to close for my liking. You ok Amy?" Serena asked her friend with a worried look on her face which Chi-Chi notice the change in her daughter's mood as her eyes shifted past her. Amy smiled at her friend. Chi-Chi pulled away from her daughter so she could make sure her friend was alright.

"I'm fine. I've be in worst shape before. Although I hate to say it, it looks like we have a new enemy." She said with a frown on her face. Serena nodded her head in agreement. Hotaru just shook her head.

"So there goes our fun summer of doing nothing." Hotaru mumbled back to them.

"It would appear so." Serena said softly. "But for now, I have a lot of unanswered questions, which I know are dying to get answer." She said to those who were around them.

"Yeah, you better get the interrogation over." Gohan replied in a teasingly manner to his sister earning him a glare from her. She just ignored him and made her way over to the other fighters who were further back watching her as she came closer to them. While Gohan, Amy and the others followed the blond right behind her as she strode up to her friends and family. When she made it to the others she could see uncertainty and amazement in their eyes. She knew they were trying to figure out what was going on and did not understand everything but yet were surprise at the fighting skills she had acquired.

Vegeta who had been watching the fight, was impressed to say the least, that Serena was not only able to fight but kept up easily with the youma. He had completely expected her to run and cry, when being confronted, but she did the complete opposite. Instead she fought and with pride which is what is expected in sayian culture. As he had been watching the scene, he notice the sword she had been using, but had not been able to get a good look at it until she made her way back to the others. As she got closer he was finally able to get a better look at the sword. He noticed that the sword had a white hilt and familiar writing that was going down it. He stood there shock to say the least. He knew that sword anywhere and did not believe she had it in her hands. He moved forward his arms crossed over his chest and the usual scowl on his face.

"Brat, who's sword is that?" He insisted looking at the blond with in an intense glare at her. Serena stood there looking at Vegeta with an arrogant smirk on her face her bright blue eyes holding playful glint to them.

"I don't know, Vegeta, why don't you tell me." She stated back to him simply before tossing the sword to him with ease. Vegeta caught the sword by the hilt with his right hand and expertly swung it. He then brought it to his face for a closer inspection. Everyone stood in silent for a moment waiting for Vegeta to speak again curious to know more about the sword and how Serena had it. Vegeta finally looked at the young blond while holding the sword in his hand.

"This is the sword of Artmise which can only be summoned by one person and she is…." He was about to finish saying to her arrogantly before Serena interrupted him.

"Dead or so you think. I am quite aware of the history behind this sword and the power it holds." Serena shot back in a regal tone, while she spoke; she waved her hand, and the sword that had been in Vegeta's hand disappeared magically. "The thing is you think you know what happened all those years ago. But you have no clue." Vegeta was surprise by the sword leaving his hold but he covered quickly before anyone could notice. He stood there studying the girl before him who was unafraid of him. Everyone stood quickly watching the exchange between Serena and Vegeta with interest.

"Then why don't you enlighten us. After all, Serenity, you would know exactly what happened." He replied to her with a smirk on her face.

"Serenity? You aren't suggesting that Serena is, Serenity? That is impossible. She's been dead for over a thousand years." Piccolo spoke up defensively who was by Goku. Goku had watched his daughter throughout the entire ordeal and was very impressed with how she handled everything. She had been very brave, calm and confident too.

"It's exactly what I am saying, you idiot." He all but shouted at him anger was flaring in his eyes. Serena seeing there was a fight about to break out between the two decided to cut in between the two.

"That's enough both of you. Now, I suggest we all go inside where we can discuss about what has happened today." She stated at the two glaring at both Piccolo and Vegeta. Both of them shut their mouths but kept glaring at one another.

Everyone started to make their way inside of Goku's house to talk about the new events that had recently occurred. Once inside everyone found a spot so they could discuss matters. Bulma, Chi-Chi and Hotaru sat on the couch together. Trunks stood between the couch and sofa chair that Goku was occupying. While Amy and Gohan sat in the love seat that was to the left of the couch. Serena sat on the arm of the love that was next to Gohan on the left. Goku sat in the sofa chair that was to the right of the couch. Piccolo stood standing right behind Goku. Krillin, Eighteen, Tien and Yamcha stood right behind the couch and Vegeta stood in the corner closes to Serena with his arm crossed over his chest. While the two youngest sayians Chibi-Trunks and Goten sat on the floor. Once everyone was settled the discussion of what happened to Goten and Serena started.

"So what happen to you guys at the pond?" Bulma asked curiously now that the worst part of the day was over. Before Serena could answer Goten spoke up.

"This guy showed up out of no where and he took me before I saw him. I tried to get free, but I wasn't strong enough to break the ropes, and he went after Serena. Serena tried to get him to let go of me but he just started fighting her." He explained to everyone. Everyone turned to Serena to hear what she had to say about the whole thing.

"It pretty much sums up what happened. I heard him scream in surprised only to turn around and find Goten captured. I told him to let Goten go and instead he started to fight me. And you know the rest from when we showed up." Serena said simply

"I'm more curious to know how the brat learned how to fight." Came the mumblings from Vegeta. Everyone once again turned their attention back to Serena. Serena rolled her eyes at Vegeta antics.

"I was wondering how fast it would take you to get you to that point of the conversation." She said sarcastically to him as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Serena, how did you know how to fight? Your brother's nor or father ever trained you, did they?" asked Chi-Chi who looked ready to pounce on one of them should she hear that they had been. Serena sighed heavily at having to, finally after all these years, explain this to them.

"You knew this was going to happen some day." Gohan replied to her with a grin on his face. She just looked at brother with a frown on her face.

"Gee, thanks." She mumbled to him.

"Answer the damn question, brat." Vegeta stated demandingly getting impatient at not getting his answer and being completely ignored.

"All right Vegetable brain don't get your panties all in a knot." She started while Vegeta just glared at the young blonde's before him. Serena just ignored Vegeta's attitude and scowl. Serena stood up finally ready to reveal the truth that she had been hiding all these years.

"As you may of notice that guy attack me specifically for a reason. That reason being the same one that Vegeta figure out." She stated simply looking at him with a small smile on.

"Serena, it's impossible for you to be her. She's a princess that…." Piccolo started to say but was cut off by Serena.

"Piccolo I know you and Kami may have merged giving you a vast amount of knowledge, which I respect greatly. However, at the moment you're both wrong. It is possible if you give me the chance to explain." He stopped speaking astonish at the blonde's sudden outburst.

"Are you saying Serena is a princess?" Bulma asked out loud curiosity getting the better of her, gaining the attention of everyone.

"That's impossible. We all know that isn't true." Chi-Chi piped up looking at everyone with confidence in her eyes.

"It is possible. But to understand how it is possible, you must first, understand the past. Vegeta you seem to know the stories of the moon and its final days, correct?" Serena asked him.

"Of course, I do. Anyone who has lived outside of mud ball of planet does." He stated conceitedly.

"Then what is the story, all mighty prince?" Bulma asked him mockingly. Vegeta just ignored his wife and look at everyone in the room.

"A thousand years ago all planets in this solar system had life on them at one point and had a kingdom too, including the moon, which was known as the Moon Kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by Queen Selenity. She had a very powerful crystal called the Silver Crystal that could destroy her enemies and was to be protected at all costs. The Moon Kingdom had made an alliance with all the planets in this solar system except for one, Earth. At the time they were in the process of having Earth join by the engagement of the Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity, and the Prince of Earth. But it never happened because one night the Moon was attack, destroying all those who were in the kingdom including the royal family." Vegeta said looking at Serena with sympathy in his eyes because he understood what it was like to lose a home.

"Oh my! Why was the kingdom destroyed? What happened to it?" Bulma asked him.

"Rumors have it someone from Earth but no one knows for sure. As for how and why I don't know those answers, only those who had lived on the Moon would know." He said looking at Serena at the last part. Everyone notice Vegeta's gaze at Serena waiting for answer from her. She sighed heavily knowing this was where she would have to pick up the story.

"That's the basic….outline. The moon was ruled by Queen Selenity who was training her daughter Princess Serenity to take the throne some day. We had an alliance with all the planets except for Earth but one was being made because of the engagement between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. They were both very happy with the engagement because they were in love with one another. Everyone was happy and joyous for the coming union…except for one person."

"Beryl." Hotaru bitterly said out loud. Serena nodded her head at her friend.

"Yes, Beryl. She was from Earth and bent on destroying the moon at all costs to gain power and have Endymion all to her self. She attacked the moon the night of the princess' eighteenth birthday. The queen was holding a ball that night and the princess' court who were also her guardians were there. Each planet had a princess who had powers and were to protect Princess of the Moon at all costs because she was the next heir to the throne and Silver Crystal. That night they did their very best to protect their princess but were killed by Berly's army. Leaving all that were left was Queen Selenity, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. The Prince and Princess fought until there very last breath and were killed by Beryl. The Queen watched her daughter, and the Prince get killed by Beryl, leaving her all alone. But she had still had hope, but it would cost the Queen, her life. "

"The Silver Crystal." Vegeta stated out loud. Serena nodded her head at him.

"That's correct. The Queen used the Silver Crystal to stop Berly's assault on the moon and seal her into the crystal. The only thing is not only did she seal Beryl but Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion and Serenity's court. The Queen with her last bit of strength, made her last wish, to have the princess, prince and the court be reborn in the future to have a life once again." Serena finished explaining to them all with a frown on her face.

"So if they were reborn onto Earth, where is Serenity?" Chi-Chi asked. Serena smile at her mother.

"You are looking at her." Gohan stated with the Son grin on his face.

"I am Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom and heir to the throne of the Moon and Silver Crystal." Serena started as she stood before everyone in the room. As she spoke again she pointed her hands at the two other women in the room.

"And sitting next to each of you is Princess Amy, of Mercury and Sailor Mercury" Amy stood up from the couch with a smile on her face while Hotaru did the same thing as she was introduce too. "And Hotaru is, Princess Hotaru, Princess of Saturn and Sailor Saturn." Serena declared proudly to everyone in the room before her as both her friends and fellow senshi stood in front of all the Z fighters proudly.

_This is 18 pages long and I thought it best to leave it here. There will be lot's more to be explained in the next chapter. After all, I know your dying to find out Trunks' reaction to his girlfriend being a Princess. You'll just have to wait and see!_

_By the way I have upped the rating for this story because I decided to take things a bit further than I had originally planned. I know there are a few of you who wish to see Trunks and Serena sleep together. They will, don't you worry, but you'll jus have wait and see when that will happen. Just be patient and in the mean time please let me know what you thought. I love reviews any sorts and I am personally dying for some thoughts and opinions myself from my readers. ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Intruder

Everyone sat still stunned at hearing the news proclaimed by Serena, Amy and Hotaru who was standing before them all in the Son's living room. The room was completely silent as they took this new bit of information in. Silence lasted for a few minutes before Piccolo finally broke the silence.

"If you are, who you say you are, then prove it." He demanded with a frown on his face. Serena sighed at hearing this request that he had made. She should have known he would still want proof that she was the heir to the Moon Kingdom.

"Very well." Serena stated simply. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate on the powers she had within her. Amy and Hotaru followed Serena's model. A few seconds later all three women were glowing different colors. Serena was silver, Amy was a blue, and Hotaru was purple, then suddenly the air started to pick up around them bushing their bangs around and revealing the symbols of their planets on each of the young women's foreheads. When Serena could feel her crescent moon symbol on her forward, she opened her eyes to look at Piccolo with a smile on her face. What she saw was complete shock coming from him. His mouth was open and his eyes were big which is exactly what Serena wanted for a reaction from him so he would finally believe her story. Vegeta just smirked at the Namke because he knew that he was right and the young blonde just proved Piccolo wrong.

"I think Serena you have made your point." Gohan said. Serena nodded her head and power back down which Amy and Hotaru followed their leader. Once powered back down Amy and Hotaru sat back down in their seats, but Serena remained standing before everyone.

"So if you are the princess of the Moon than that makes you also Sailor Moon, correct?" Bulma asked Serena having gotten over her shock of the new information Serena had informed me.

"Yes, I am Sailor Moon, the leader of the senshi." Serena confirmed Bulma's theory easily enough. Bulma smiled happy to again quickly understand the situation and know what exactly was going on.

"Which means if I did my math quickly, Sailor Moon started appearing when you around the age of 15 if I am not mistaken." Bulma stated as she started to put all the pieces of information she knew about Sailor Moon and what Serena had told her. Serena smile at Bulma at how swiftly she was able to figure a lot of this information out on what she just the bit she had told them.

"Close, I actually found out when I was 14 years old." Serena corrected her math. "At first I was alone and did not know that there were more senshi than just me. During my first year of being Sailor Moon I would meet Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. It wasn't until about two years later I would learn about Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus. There have been many battles over the years that we have fought and stopped every enemy that has crossed our paths. We have had peace since we were eighteen years old…. until now." She explained to them all.

"Well, I gotta say, Serena, you really know how to kick some ass and are good at it." Krillen said with a smile on his face. Serena giggled at his comment.

"I have to agree with Krillen. You were great, and I have to say I look forward to sparring with you, Serena." Goku said with the Son smile on his face and his eyes ebony eyes holding a sparkle of fire in the anticipation of being g able to see what his daughter had in match against him.

Trunks just starred at his girlfriend ignoring the comments of Krillen, Goku and others, still astonish at how she proudly proclaim that she was a princess of a dead race from over a thousand years ago and how she has been fighting since she was fourteen years old. Trunks just stood there not really sure what to think, but he did remember pervious conversations he had with Serena and things started to make more sense now. When they went on their first date and she made the comment about royals dancing, but she hadn't taken some class he realize, she was speaking from experience as a princess, and lied to his face about it so he wouldn't know the truth about her. 'She lied to me, but why? Doesn't she trust me?' He wondered. He felt hurt, and betrayed realizing that Serena had completely lied to him on numerous occasions and couldn't trust him at all. 'If she lied about this, what else did she lie to me about?' He questioned to himself. Before he could think any further Chi-Chi's voice broke his thoughts.

"So you're the one who has been fighting youmas all these years?" Chi-Chi asked anger evident in her voice. Serena's smile left her face quickly as she turned to her mother to answer her question.

"Yes." Serena said to her quietly.

"And the attack at the mall?" Chi-Chi questioned her as she got up to stand next to her daughter. Serena was quiet for a moment. She bit the bottom of her lip out of nervousness because she wasn't so sure how her mother was going to react to this news.

"I was there fighting the youma." She answered back quietly, guilt clearly showing in her blue eyes at having to confess to her mother she had lied all of these years to her. Chi-Chi slapped Serena across the face causing Serena's head to roll to the side. Everyone gasped in shock at Chi-Chi's reaction to slapping the young blonde. Serena turned back to stare at her mother with wide blue eyes as she put her hand on the spot where she had been hit by her mother. Serena couldn't believe that her own mother had just slapped her because Chi-Chi no matter how angry she had gotten at her or Gohan as they grew up never once touched either of them.

"Chi-Chi what was that for?" Goku asked very disturb at the way his wife just slapped their daughter, but Chi-Chi just ignored Goku and kept starring at Serena, anger in eyes, and a frown on her face.

"How dare you." Chi-Chi started to say "you lie to me, to my face, to your own family and to everyone you know in this room, and you put Gohan in the middle by having him lie too!" She finished furious at Serena.

"But mom.." Serena pleaded to her mom to try and explain to Chi-Chi, but Chi-Chi stopped her.

"I don't want to hear anymore, Serena. For all I know, you are lying now. Why should I believe anything you say?" She said coldly to her daughter as she made her way out of the living and away from her so called daughter. Chi-Chi was livid with everything that Serena had told her and could not believe that her own daughter lied to her and was fighting all these years behind her back when she was told she was never allowed to, to begin with.

"Chi-Chi stop this. You don't mean it." Bulma tried to plead to her friend to stop her from saying any harsher words to Serena that she may regret later, but Chi-Chi wouldn't listen to anyone. Everyone watched in silence as Chi-Chi made her way to the door that led to their bedroom and stopped before turning to face Serena.

"You are not the Serena I know anymore. I don't know who you are, but you are not my daughter. My daughter is dead to me." She declared to Serena who just stood there wide eye and not sure what to say to her mother. Chi-Chi then turned around to her bed room door then opened the door and slammed it shut. Everyone sat in complete and utter silence at the scene Chi-Chi had just made in front of them. No one knew what to say to the young blonde because they were all to flabbergast at what just happened. Serena's blue eyes as she register everything her mother had just said to her, held unshed tears as she tried to hold back the feelings of shame, hurt, and sadness easily showing in her eyes. Goku felt horrible for what his wife had just told his daughter and couldn't believe he stood there and let Chi-Chi say the things she said, but he couldn't believe that his own wife would ever treat any of their children like this. He could see the pain Serena was feeling over the way she was treated by her own mother. Goku stood finally and took care of the rest of the meeting to get the attention of his daughter for her sake.

"I think we have discussed enough for today. The best thing we can do is rest tonight so we can all start to train tomorrow for this new enemy." Goku said in a stern tone with a frown on his face and his ebony eyes holding determination in them.

"I agree. We should keep close by in case there are any more attacks in the future." Piccolo stated to everyone. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and then started to make the way out of the Son's house to get ready to train the next morning. Goku told Goten and Chibi to go outside to play in the backyard before he walked with his friends outside to say good bye to give his daughter some space. Goten and Chibi did what they were told and followed everyone else outside. Meanwhile, Bulma made her way over to Serena who seemed still dazed at the moment. The aqua hair woman put her hand on Serena's shoulder causing the young blonde to finally come back to reality. Serena eyes met with friendly aqua eyes with a small smile on her lips.

"Serena, your mom didn't mean what she said. She's just upset." Bulma said as she tried her best to console the young girl. Just then Amy, Gohan, Hotaru and Vegeta came up to the young blonde. Gohan felt horrible for everything his mother had just said to his younger sister, and wanted to make it better some how.

"Bulma is right, sis. There is no reason not to trust you." Gohan said with a small reassuring smile to try and cheer his sister up.

"I know she is." Serena started to say a she took a deep breath to push down all the feelings she was having at the moment. "I just didn't expect her to get this angry or upset when she found out." Serena confessed to them.

"Well, she'll just have to realize the truth sooner or later that she was the reason why you never told us." Vegeta said gruffly with his arms crossed over his chest as he stood arrogantly before them. Serena just raised any eyebrow at his statement skeptical at the moment that what he said would really happen.

"For now, just give her some space Serena, and when she calms down, then you can explain everything to her." Bulma reasoned to the young blonde. Serena just nodded her head in agreement, but was still feeling guilty and ashamed for lying to her family which Vegeta saw swirling in her usually bright blue eyes, but was now dull.

"And don't let that woman make you feel guilty. You had a duty to up hold and you did it the best way you could." He told her sternly. Serena knew that was his way of letting her know he trusted her and that he was proud of her for what she did. It put a small smile on his lips for a brief moment from the prince's words.

"Thanks, Vegeta. I'll remember that, but I should go talk to Trunks." Serena said before taking a breath and leaving the small group to find her boyfriend. She noticed he was no longer in the house and felt for his ki to see where he was at. She realized that he was out front just standing not talking to anyone. As she made her way towards Trunks she saw that her father was still talking to Piccolo quietly. She speculated that they were most likely talking about the new enemy and their concerns with the new arrival. She caught up to Trunks who was standing in the middle of the yard starring at nothing in particular.

"Hey, Trunks." She said as she tried to sound cheerful to him.

"What do you want, Serena?" He asked her in an emotionless tone not even bothering to look at her which caught her off guard.

"I came to talk to you." She said so quietly to him which he barley picked it up with his sayian hearing. He finally turned to her holding a smoldering gaze to her his blue eyes seeming cold and distant, his lips forming a frown and his arms cross over his chest just like his father.

"What for? I think you said enough today." He simply stated coldly to her. The way his intense gaze was on her and the tone of voice made Serena feel like she had been slapped by him too now. She thought out of everyone he would understand most why she had kept her identity a secret. "Chi-Chi is right Serena. You lied to everyone and then you expect us all to trust you and act like it was ok." He finished saying to her.

"No, I didn't…"Serena started to say in a earnest voice as unshed tears start to develop in her blue eyes but he cut her off.

"You lied about this and who knows what else you lied about." He said.

"I swear Trunks nothing else." She said desperately trying to get him to realize that she never meant to lie to him. Trunks look away from her.

"How am I ever to believe you, when our relationship was based around lies and you couldn't even trust me enough to tell me the truth from the beginning?" He asked her again this time he look back at with the same smoldering gaze to see what her answer would be. Serena just bent her head down in shame because she had no answers to give back to him to defend her actions for lying to him. When she didn't say anything for a few moments Trunks took her silence as time to leave and took off for the night leaving her behind to think about what he had said. Serena just collapse to the ground no longer able to hold back the emotions that were ready to spill out and she start to sob uncontrollable with no one to comfort her.

Meanwhile Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Amy, and Hotaru stood watching what had just conspired between the young couple. They weren't exactly sure what was said, but whatever Trunks had said, they knew it had devastated the young blonde by the reactions they had seen on her face. Amy, Hotaru, and Bulma left Vegeta and Gohan to go and calm Serena. When they got there Goku meets them having heard everything that happened. When they reach the young blonde they could hear her heart wrenching cries and felt sorry for the pain she was going through.

"What happened?" Bulma asked as she met up with Goku her aqua eyes holding concern and sympathy for the young blonde. Goku explained to them exactly what happened and what he heard between the two. Amy and Hotaru listen while holding the young blonde and rubbing their hands up and down her back soothingly. Bulma just shook her head in shock at the way her son had just treated Serena and could not believe it.

"I am going to go look for Trunks and try to reason with him." Goku told Bulma.

"No." came the forceful cry from the young blonde that was on the ground. "It…it is my fault that he is upset with me and he has every right to be," She told them as she stood up to look at her father and Bulma as the tears kept coming down. "Pl..please…. don't go after him." Serena said to them pleadingly. Bulma sighed heavily out of frustration of the whole thing.

"Very well, Serena, but why don't you come back to our place where you can get some rest at least." Bulma offered to the young blonde.

"I think that's a good idea, Serena." Goku added worried about his daughter.

"I'll just go back to my apartment. Gohan and Amy will be near by if I need anything, but for now I'd really rather be alone." She said quietly to them. Bulma had a feeling that the real reason was her son; however she wasn't going to push the subject at the moment since he was part of the reason why she was crying now.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Amy do you mind?" Bulma asked her. Amy made a small smile while giving Serena a half hug from her left side.

"No, I don't mind." She said quietly. Hotaru went to go get Gohan who was standing next to Vegeta still watching everything from the same spot. Hotaru told them both what had happened and that they were all going to head home and Serena was going to go back to her apartment. Before the four friends left Goku hugged his daughter and kissed her on her head and told her if she needed him he was just an instant transmission away. She nodded her head in understanding before she left with her brother, and friends to head home. Once Serena was out of area Vegeta stalked up to Goku and Bulma who was pissed off.

"We should head home ourselves. I want to be home when the brat returns." Vegeta growled angrily to his wife. Vegeta then turned to Goku.

"I suggest you speak to that woman about what she just said to the brat." Vegeta growled to the taller sayian before him. Goku nodded his head holding a grim look on his face.

"I plan too." Goku said to him.

"Goku, why don't I take Goten back with us so you can try and talk to Chi-Chi after she has calmed down?" Bulma suggested to her friend. "That way you don't have to worry about cooking for Goten later tonight." She finished suggesting knowing that if Chi-Chi was to upset to cook then it was up to Goku to feed the boy and knew that Goku's cooking skills were not the greatest.

"That's a good idea Bulma. I'll go grab him and Chibi for you now." Goku stated back to her before leaving to get the two little boys.

*Serena's Place*

Serena got back into her place and took her shoes off. She then walked back into her bedroom and crawled onto her bed before curling up in a ball as she laid her head on a pillow. Then the tears start coming down again as she cried her heart out over the things that her mother and Trunks had said to her. Serena felt like a knife had been stabbed into her heart and it ached. She had never felt so alone and sad until today and the one person she had hoped to comfort her was also one that caused her this pain. Serena did not know how else to let the pain out then to cry so she just let her heart wrenching sobs come out streaking her beautiful face and staining it.

*C.C*

It was late at night and Bulma sat on the couch holding a cup of tea to drink as she waited for Trunks to return home. As she sat on the couch the lights were off as Vegeta did not want Trunks to know they were in the room because he then may try to avoid them, when returning, if he knew they were still awake. Bulma heard the sliding glass door open and shut. The second the door was shut the lights flickered on blinding Trunks for a second at the change of light so suddenly.

"Trunks, where have you been?" Bulma demanded upon seeing her son enter once the lights were on. Trunks saw his mother sitting on the couch with a tea cup sitting on the coffee table once his eyes had adjusted the light.

"I was out." He stated simply. "The last time I check I didn't have to report to anyone." He finished saying in an emotionless tone which Bulma did not expect her son to use on her. Before Trunks knew what was happening a sudden force slammed him up against the wall and heard his mother yell at his father. Vegeta held his son by the collar of his shirt up off the guard glaring daggers at his son.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that brat! I will not tolerate it." He shouted angrily at his son. "And it matters since you upset one of Kakarot's brats."

"When have you ever cared about any of the spawns of Kakarot's?" Trunks growled back at his father holding the same intense gaze that his father was holding. Bulma had, had it with both men.

"That is enough from both of you!" Bulma screamed at them as she came up to the father and son duo. "Vegeta let Trunks go and Trunks stop being an ass like your father and sit the hell down now!" She ordered them both. Vegeta reluctantly let go of his son and stalked over to a corner of a room while holding a scowl on his face and glaring at his son, and crossed his arms over his chest. Trunks once let go by his father made his way over to the couch and slumped into it. Both men just glared at one another. Bulma sighed heavily at the way the two were act at the moment and made her way over to the couch her son was on to sit on the opposite side of Trunks.

"Trunks what happened earlier today?" Bulma asked her son calmly concern evident in her eyes now.

"Nothing. I told her how I felt and then left." He stated simply in a monotone voice as he look at his mother. Bulma notice her son's eyes seem so cold, distant, and uncaring now which she was not use to seeing.

"You're angry with her. Why?"

"Why aren't you? She lied to us all and yet the only person whom sees this is Chi-Chi." Trunks stated defensively to his mother. Vegeta laughed suddenly causing both to turn to look at him.

"You idiot, she's the reason, Serena lied in the first place." Vegeta growled out to his son. Trunks look at his father skeptically before turning to his mother which she notice her son's facial features.

"It's true." Bulma simply said. "Trunks, I know what you went through to save our timeline and returned home to stop the androids in your own timeline, but after you left things went down hill a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"You left and things seemed find at first after Cell's defeat and Goku's death. Chi-Chi found out she was pregnant and was thrilled. Serena and Gohan both started to attend public school. Everything seemed perfect until after Goten was born. After he was born Chi-Chi was fine at first. I would seen Gohan and Serena go to school everyday, but then one day I only saw Gohan go to school. I asked him about Serena and he informed me that she wasn't feeling well so Chi-Chi let her stay home for the day. A few more days passed, but I still had not seen the child go to school, so I decided to go check on them. When I arrived I found Serena was taking care of Goten all alone while Chi-Chi was in her room. I asked Chi-Chi what was going on, she informed me that she caught the bug Serena had prior, so now Serena was staying home to take care of Goten so Chi-Chi did not get the baby sick. I at first believe Chi-Chi because I no reason to think she was lying to me, and her answer made sense so I told her if she needed anything to call and even offer to take the children for a few days, but she declined. After that, a few more days passed and I noticed Gohan stopped going to school, by then I knew something more was going on then what Chi-Chi was telling me. So then your father decided to go." Bulma had finish saying before turning to her husband to let him explain what he saw. Trunks look over to his father to see what he had to say about going to the Son's resident.

"When I arrived I found Gohan, making lunch, while Serena was taken care of Goten and Chi-Chi no where in sight. It didn't take me long to find Chi-Chi in her bedroom, in bed just as your mother had found her. I had enough of the none sense of this woman not taking care of her own brats so I made them come here and also brought the woman with me too, against her will." He finished saying to his son.

"Trunks, Chi-Chi was clinically depressed over the death of Goku and I had the children and Chi-Chi here for a year and a half trying to get her better so she could take care of her them, but Goten reminded her to much of Goku and that she said there was no point in raising him because he was just like Goku and would die young. Having gone through all this, Serena when she first came here would not go back to school, somehow though, your father managed to convince her to go back. Finally the only thing we could think of was to somehow bring Goku back, so your father, Krillen and Piccolo went to Namke to wish him back so Chi-Chi would hopefully get better, which it did work."

"This was all during the time she was becoming Sailor Moon." Trunks stated to his mother.

"It was close to that time, yes, Trunks. You see, Serena did not lie to any of us because she felt like it. She did it because of Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi has always been over-protective of the family, but more so of Serena out of all the children and because of what happened to Chi-Chi after her father died, she thought it best to say nothing and keep it a secret, so Chi-Chi wouldn't worry constantly about Serena like she did with Goku." Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes now that Serena's past had been explained to Trunks. Trunks wasn't sure what to think he still felt hurt about Serena lying to him, but after hearing what she went through as a child, and knowing her, how could he blame her for trying to protect her family. Trunks sighed heavily now knowing the truth. He looked at his mother his blue eyes no longer seeming cold or distant, but holding concern in them.

"I screwed up majorly didn't I?" He said to his mother.

*Serena's Apartment*

Serena was laying in her bed sleeping peacefully until she suddenly woke up completely alert and a feeling of dread washing over as to something was not right at the moment. She did not move, but scanned the room with her eyes to find something out of place. As she scanned, that was when she notice that shadow right in front of her move and started to laugh evilly. Out of instinct, Serena powered up, and tried to hit whatever it was in front of her with her fist, but it grabbed her hand followed by hitting her in the face which caused her head to roll back from the force because of how hard it was. The enemy grabbed her other hand then jumped on top of her straddling her down on the bed, pinning her from being able to get away. Serena saw the dark purple eyes that were revealed from what little light that was coming into her bedroom.

"Now, now, that's not very nice." Came the cold familiar voice causing her to stop struggling as she realized who was intruding on her home. They were the same eyes from the man she had fought with earlier today and had kidnapped her brother she realized as she recognized the voice.

"You!" she hissed out angrily her blue eyes holding hatred for the man that was in her apartment.

"Glad, you remember me, princess, because this will be the last thing you remember, before I kill you." She started to struggle again in attempts to get him off of her, to be free to fight back, but she realizes he was strong, very strong. While struggling, the enemy had gotten Serena's hands held together by his one hand easily and just took pleasure in watching the blonde underneath him try to get out with no success. Serena realized that she was in major trouble and that she was going to need help in getting rid of this guy, but she had no way to communicate with brother without letting the enemy aware of what she was doing. So she started to raise her ki as high as she could, hoping that Gohan would feel the high power surge coming from her. Just then the enemy started to laugh evil causing Serena to stop struggling while glaring with hatred at him.

"What is so funny?" She spat out callously to him.

"Go ahead and try to get help by raising your power level because it is no use. Your pathetic brother won't notice a thing since I put a barrier around this place." He said to her. "And another thing…." He started to say as he pulled out a knife while waving it in the air giving her a chance to catch a glimpse of it through the little bit of light coming into her room. Serena eyes blue eyes went wide in fear of realizing what was about to happen to her as he waved the knife around while holding her down. "No one will be able to hear you either…" he trailed off before plunging the knife into her right shoulder causing her to scream out in pain as he stabbed her. Upon hearing her scream the enemy just smirks evilly as he twisted it in her shoulder causing more pain to shoot in Serena's body as she shrieked in more pain. He then pulled it back out of her shoulder this time causing more pain. Then before Serena could even get a chance to breath, he stabs her in the stomach quickly causing the young blonde to scream even louder. The pain was shooting throughout her body and was one of most unbearable pains she had ever felt. After she had stopped screaming, Serena breathing was ragged as she tried to catch her breath, and regain focus through the pain she was feeling.

"You see I cam here tonight to get rid of you because other than your father, you are the only other person who can stop my master and I cannot let that happen. So I knew you were the weakest out of all the fighters, besides him, and decided to come for you. Now, your father, will be much harder to get I imagine, but not worry, it will not be that hard, then he will be with in the afterlife, along with all your other friends too." He told her in an emotionless voice. During his little speech, Serena had relaxed in her opponent's arms from all the pain she been feeling and she notice that he had loosen his hold on her. Serena started to laugh which her enemy was not expecting from her.

"What do you think is so damn funny?" He sneered out loud with a frown on his face.

"The fact you think your going to defeat my father….and kill me." She then yanked her hand out from his hold and punched him hard in the face sending him flying along with his knife he had used on her. She got off the bed as quickly as she could with her wounds and started to run towards the window that was in her room to jump out to get away from him, but before she could, she was suddenly pulled back by a force that grabbed her hair. The pain causes her to yell out in pain and stop her. He was then in front of her and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying across the room until she hit the opposite wall with a hard thud and fell to the floor. He then came up and start to kick her in the stomach a few time. After that he then grabbed her by her hair again yanking her to her feet which Serena did to try to stop the pain. Her back was facing him so as soon as she was close enough she elbowed him in the stomach as hard as she good earning her a loud grunt from the contact of her elbow with his stomach. She followed by turning around and punched him in the face sending him a few feet back, but rapidly recovered from the attack. Serena realizes at that point she couldn't stop him alone because he was very strong, and she was also in pain and weak from his latest attacks. However, she knew she had one last shot at hoping to try and get help which she hoped would work.

'_If anyone can hear me….help please….'_ She said telepathically out.

*C.C.*

Trunks was just sitting on the couch thinking about how he messed up everything with Serena earlier that day and was trying to figure out how to fix it when he heard a voice that unexpectedly started speaking out of no were.

'_If anyone can hear me….help please….'_ The voice said. The sudden appearance of the voice startled him but what really troubles him was how the voiced sound so much likes Serena. Trunks looked over to his father and could tell by the look on his father's face that he had heard the voice too.

"Did you hear that?" Trunks asked his father.

"Yes, but who was it?" He asked out loud. Bulma watched her son and husband curiously wondering what they were talking about because she did not hear anything, but she knew with their sensitive hearing that they knew something more than she did.

'_Please help.'_ Came the voice again which Trunks notice it sounded much weaker and more desperate than before. Trunks after hearing the mysterious voice realized who it was right away causing his eyes to grow big and his face to turn pale.

"It's Serena." He said to his father.

*Gohan's Apartment*

Gohan was sleeping peacefully in bed when he suddenly he heard a voice say _'If anyone can hear me….help please….' _Gohan sat up in bed groggily as he tried to register through his daze of sleep of where the voice came from. He looked around the room to see where it came from but found Amy sleeping serenely next to him. He smiled to himself at seeing her next to him. 'How did I get so lucky.' He thought to himself when he heard the voice for a second time.

'_Please help.' _Upon hearing the voice a second time, Gohan realize right away who it was not that his sleepy stated had evaded him fully.

'_Serena what's wrong?'_ He asked her as feelings of being the older protective big brother filled inside of him.

'_He's back, the one from earlier today….he's attacking me and has a barrier up so you can't help me…please…he is so strong.'_ She quickly explained to her brother. Gohan could tell Serena was in major trouble by the way her voice sounded.

"Shit." Gohan cursed out loud as he jumped out of bed, wearing only sweat pants with no shirt on. Gohan tried to quickly sense his sister's ki but realize she was right about a barrier being up.

"Amy wake up!" Gohan said very loudly to his girlfriend who was unaware of the troubling situation at the moment. Amy woke up startled upon hearing Gohan's loud voice, but one look on his face gave away to her immediately that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked him as she got out of bed wearing only light blue plan silk tank top and pants.

"No time to explain, but Serena is in trouble." He said to her firmly as he grabbed the door handle to their bedroom door to leave the room. Amy hearing that her friend was in trouble was right behind Gohan to help her friend in whatever trouble she was in. The two went to Serena's door and Gohan tried to get in by turning the door knob but nothing happened. He then tried kicking down this time but just stayed upright and did not move. Gohan then powered up to Super Sayian and sent a powerful ki blast at it but it did nothing to the door.

"Damn it." Gohan muttered out of frustration of not being able to help his sister. Amy had her mini computer out trying to analyze the situation which Gohan notice after his attempt to bring the door down.

"She said it's a barrier blocking her ki and obviously anyone from getting inside." He told her.

"I noticed." She muttered than began "I think the best way getting inside will be through her balcony in the living room because that appears to be the weak is point." Amy stated to him logically.

"Let's go." Gohan said before he took off towards the window at the end of there hallway which he sent a ki blat through to break it so he and Amy could fly towards the balcony that was on the outside of their apartment building. Once they were on the same side as Serena's balcony was, Amy started analyzing the barrier again to figure out a way to get inside. Meanwhile, Gohan just floated next to his girlfriend hoping they would get to his little sister in time. Just then Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta appeared next to them surprising the young couple.

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Serena said she was in trouble. Where is she?" Goku asked his son who was next to him.

"She's in her apartment being attacked by the same person we met earlier today." Gohan explained to his father.

"What the hell are we doing out here. We should be in there kicking his ass." Vegeta growled out.

"That's the problem." Amy stated without looking up from her computer.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked looking at Gohan as an anxiety feeling filled him for not being able to help Serena.

"Serena said there is a barrier up blocking her ki that is why you can't feel her. Not only is it blocking her ki from us, but also from being able to get inside too." He quickly explained to the three new people who joined them.

"Just blast the damn thing." Vegeta grumbled out.

"Tried, doesn't work." Amy replied back simply as she kept using her computer.

"Wait, how did you speak to her? I only heard her." Goku said to his son who was confused as to how his oldest was able to speak to Serena.

"The reason you heard Serena's voice is because she is telepathic. She has been for some time now thanks to her Lunarian blood. However, to speak telepathic back to someone the link must be open between the two of you by her, and you speak to her in your mind instead of your lips which she then hears you. The only thing is if she is being attacked it takes concentration and energy to talk telepathically which depending on Serena's condition inside may make it hard for her to communicate with us. So since Gohan already knew about her ability he was able to reply back and find out what the problem was which leads us to here." Amy easily explained to everyone as she kept typing away on her mini computer.

*Inside Serena's Apartment*

While Serena send out her please, the enemy was back up and coming for her again. She blocked his punch but was to slow to stop him from kneeing her in the gut earning a grown from her. He then punched her in the face sending her flying in the air which he then kicked her in the side as she came back down sending her a few yards away from him.

"Had enough yet?" He asked her evilly as he made his way over to her.

"Go to hell." She mumbled while struggling to get up.

"Tsk, tsk, such a dirty mouth for a princess." He grabbed her by her shirt, but before he could pull up all the way up, she punched him in the gut and then went to punch him in the face, but he blocked her attacked and counters her by punching back in the face making her stagger back a second giving him the chance to kick her in the side and sending her flying across the room and hitting a glass mirror that was hanging on the wall.

'_Please…help.' _She pleaded again hoping someone she knew could help her as she tried to get up from hitting the mirror. She felt pain throughout her body and she wanted to have it all end but she knew if she gave up now he would win and she was not about to let that happen.

'_Serena, what's wrong?' _She heard her brother's voice. Feeling of relief filled Serena inside at hearing her brother's voice answer her back.

'_He's back, the one from earlier today….he's attacking me and has a barrier up so you can't help me…please…he is so strong.'_ She quickly explained to her brother as she got up of the floor and notice that that next to her was her bedroom door that leads out into the living room. Serena dashes out of the room heading down the hall way and makes it into the living and starts to head towards her door when a ki blast hits her back sending her to the floor. As she uses her hand to push herself of the floor and get back up she suddenly feels a sharp pain her back causing her to scream in pain again.

"Going somewhere?" He sneered at her before ripping the knife out of her back and turning her over while she screamed in pain again. He just stood there above her as he wiped the blade of his knife against her shirt with an evil smile on his face.

'_Gohan…' _she called out to him faintly again. She could feel the liquid pool of blood from the stab wound on her back collecting on the floor. She felt so weak, and tired from trying to fight against her enemy, but with all the blood loss, and most likely a couple of bones broken in her ribs, it was making it hard for her to defend her self much longer.

'_Serena if you can get a ki blast sent towards the balcony door it should weaken it enough for us on to get i side.'_ He told her.

'_Should…great…'_ she stated back sarcastically. Serena knew she was just about out of energy to keep fighting back but she had one last chance to this right and get her brother to help her. So she started to struggle with the man above her by throwing a few weak punches at him which he easily blocked, follow by creating a ki blast which she start to sent to him, but he just knock her hand a side in the direction of the balcony and had it go flying that way, hitting the doors dead on causing Serena to smirk. Serena could see a bigger and stronger ki blast heading towards her apartment and knew that their plan must have worked.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked her.

"You are about to find out." Then the ki blast hit the doors destroying it and making a big whole in the wall and where the doors use to be. The force of the blast alone threw Serena and her enemy in opposite directions. Trunks, Gohan, Amy, Vegeta, and Goku floated in through there new entrance that was created. The four sayians were powered up to super and the light giving off them made it easy for them to see inside, which was dark since no lights were on. Everyone had their guard up and was looking around for either Serena or the enemy. The enemy recovered quickly and stood up only to see the new comers come into the apartment with no problem and very unhappy.

"How the hell did you know I was here?" He shouted at them irately.

"That's our little secret." Gohan stated back coldly to him.

"Where is my daughter?" Goku asked him with a frown on his face. Meanwhile, Trunks as he was approaching the enemy with the rest of the group heard a low moan coming from his right side which caught his attention. He looked to his right and saw bits of blonde hair and follows it till he sees a hand peeking out from under a chair and pillows up against a wall. He breaks from the group and swiftly makes his way over to the pile of stuff. He pulls the chair and pillows off and founds Serena lying on her back barely awake, and severely injure. The damage was very visible from the light his golden aura was giving off and could see the blood stands, cuts, bruises, and stab wounds that were throughout her body. He was completely horrified to find his girlfriend in this condition. He pulled off his shirt and put it over the stab wound that was on her stomach.

"Serena?" He called out to her. She opened her eyes slowly which Trunks could see visibly were filled with pain. Trunks look down at her with concern written all over his face as he stroke her cheek gently.

"Trunks…" She replied back quietly.

"Don't worry..your safe now, he can't touch you." He said back tenderly to her.

"I'm so sorry…." She start back faintly, but was stopped by Trunks thumb softly grazing her lips and him making a shh sound to her.

"Don't worry about it..Just save your strength." He said back which was when he notice that she was having a hard time staying awake with her eyes fluttering slowly open and close.

"Amy!" Trunks said loudly for her to come to him. Amy was by Trunks side in matter of seconds and was sickened at the condition her friend was in as she kneeled down next to her.

"Oh god, Serena." She whispered. Amy began right away assessing the damaged that was done on Serena's body on her mini computer. Trunks just sat there holding his shirt to her stomach while mumbling softly that everything would be ok, and pleading her to stay awake. Trunks sighed heavily as he sat next to his girlfriend who was barely alive and he felt useless to help her. After a lot of typing and a few beeps come from Amy's computer he then heard the bluenette mutter a curse under her breath which was out of character for her.

"What is the matter?" Trunks asked her.

"The damage is a lot worse than I was expecting it to be. She needs a lot of healing done with the amount of damaged done to her, but Hotaru will only be able to do so much, which means Serena will have to go into the rejuvenation tank, if we can get her back in time." Amy explained quickly to Trunks. Trunks as he look over at Amy could see the fear in her eyes of losing her friend if they wasted too much time. "Stay here with her, while I have Goku get Hotaru." She ordered him as she got up hastily to help her friend. Amy made her way over to Goku and Gohan who was still speaking to the man that had put her friend through hell.

"Goku, I need you take me to Hotaru." Amy said quietly to him.

"Not now, I want deal with him." He said as he looked at the man before him with a promise of death written on his face for touching his daughter.

"Goku, Gohan and Vegeta can handle him, but Serena can't wait, if we wait, she'll die." Amy said more demanding as she try to reason with him on getting Hotaru.

"You know she was so easy to get too. You should have been there. The look on her face when she realized that I was here was priceless." He taunted Goku hoping to make him stay longer which would definitely causing Serena death, however it only cause Goku to stare at the man with pure hatred written all over his face. Goku could see easily what the man was trying to do and was not able to let his daughter die because of his feelings to want to kill the man that had hurt her.

"Gohan, Vegeta, beat the hell out of him, while I take Amy to get Hotaru." He stated callously before him and Amy disappeared to get Serena help.

"With pleasure." Vegeta said with an evil smile on his face as he put his fist into his hand. He was looking forward to beating up the man that had put Serena in pain. The enemy realizing his taunt made no effort knew it was time for him to take his leave.

"You may have won this round, but we are not through, until next time." He spat out to them before creating a portal to jump into.

"Damn it." Gohan growled out angrily at the fact that their enemy had gotten away again. Just then Amy and Goku were back with Hotaru who was also in her pjs at the moment too.

"Where is she?" Hotaru asked quietly as soon as they were in the dark apartment.

"This way." Amy said simply as she made her way back over to Trunks and Serena with Hotaru right behind her. With their enemy having disappeared the three sayians followed Amy and Hotaru to see how Serena was doing. They the group of people made the way over to the young couple they were startled over Serena's condition. Goku kneeled down next to his daughter on Trunks' left side.

"Serena…" he whispered as he looks shaken at the damaged that was done to his daughter and not being there to help her. Serena opens her eyes to hear a new voice say her name only to meet the ebony eyes of her father. She tries to force a smile on her face but instead grimaces in pain.

"Hi daddy…" she whispers back before her eyes start to flutter shut again as the young blonde fights to stay awake.

"Hotaru starting healing all of her major wounds to the best that you possibly can and only worry about the little ones after they are healed. Trunks when I tell you too, pick up Serena, but do not break the connection between Hotaru and Serena, we need to let Hotaru heal her as long as we can. Gohan you will help guide Hotaru to the infirmary room when we are back at Capsule Corp so we can get Serena into the rejuvenation tank. Vegeta and Goku I need you to make sure everything is out of the way for Gohan and Trunks as we make our way back there. Once there, I want Goku and Trunks to put Serena in the tank, Gohan be ready to catch Hotaru once the connection has been broken because she will be very weak, and Vegeta please make sure that Chibi or Goten do not see Serena in this condition. Does everyone understand what they are to do?" Everyone said yes in unison and began following Amy's orders so they may save the blonde's life.

*C.C.*

Bulma stood pacing back and forth nervously waiting for her husband and son to return. Vegeta and Trunks were talking about hearing a voice when Goku had arrived worried and having heard the voice too, and saying it was Serena. He had said he heard her asking for help and sounded like she was in major trouble, and what disturbed him more was he could not feel her ki. Trunks mentioned to both men he had felt Gohan's ki go up and seemed to be circling around Serena's apartment, and must be aware of the situation as well. The three sayians decided to meet up with Gohan to see if he knew anymore about Serena and disappeared with Goku. Bulma stood in her living pacing back and forth to keep her nerves down and patiently wait for news from some one which seemed like forever since her husband and son left. Just then as Bulma turned again to face the living room Goku teleported in and long with him was Gohan, Hotaru, Amy, Vegeta, and Trunks.

"Your back!" exclaimed a happy Bulma at she started to make her way over to the group, but Amy swiftly broke away and start to come towards her with a serious look on her face.

"Bulma we need to get the rejuvenation tank going. Serena has been seriously hurt and will not survive the night if we do not get her in there." Amy explained to the older woman. Bulma took a look over at the group again only to notice this time that Hotaru was healing Serena just as she done to Amy earlier that day, but she could not get a good look at the blonde at the moment with the way the group was standing.

"Of course, bring her into the infirmary, now." Bulma half stated and half ordered as she made her way to the infirmary with Amy by her side fast as she could. The group followed the two women to the infirmary all the while keeping in mind of Amy's orders prior to leaving the apartment. It took only a few minutes for them to get back into the infirmary safely while Hotaru kept healing Serena. Amy and Bulma were getting the computers and rejuvenation tank ready for Serena to go into. Amy walked away from the computers while Bulma was programming the computers to be set to start healing Serena was she was in it.

"Ok, Trunks, Goku, you can put Serena in the tank. Gohan be ready to catch Hotaru since she will be very weak." Amy told them. The men did exactly what Amy had asked them to do. Trunks and Goku pulled Serena away from Hotaru. Gohan caught her once the connection was broken between them. Hotaru passed out right away from the amount of healing she did, and was now being held by Gohan while Trunks and Goku put Serena in the tank. Once she was in the tank Bulma pushed the buttons to have it start running right away. Everyone took a deep breath in relief that they were able to get Serena inside the tank in time. They knew that she wasn't out of the woods yet, but she had a fighting chance now that she was in the rejuvenation tank. Hearing the correct beats indicating the machine was working, Bulma finally look up from the computers and took in the group that was before her as they watch the young blonde in the tank. As she made her way over the group she notice her son no longer wearing a shirt, and seem to have blood on his hands, Goku also seem to have blood on his shirt as well as his hands too, while Gohan was holding Hotaru was no longer awake, he was wearing only sweat pants and no shirt, Amy look tired in her pjs, and Vegeta seem concern for the blonde, but would not say a word. When she got over the where she could see Serena floating in tank she gasp in shock at finally seeing her condition.

"What happened to her?" Bulma asked them. Goku explained to his friend what exactly happened to Serena and how they were able to save her. Bulma shook her head at hearing about the horrible things that Serena had gone through and sighed heavily.

"Well, from her condition she has been through hell, but she is strong just like her father, she will make it. " Bulma said as she put her hand on Goku's shoulder to reassure him.

"I know…." Goku said as she starred at his daughter again his ebony's eyes showing fear and frustration of losing her visible which Bulma noticed.

"Why don't we all get some rest it is late. I have set it so if anything should change I will be alerted, right now there is much more any of us can do tonight." Bulma suggested to the group.

"Good idea, Bulma. We are all worried and exhausted. Sleep is the best thing we can do at the moment." Amy supplied.

"I suggest that Gohan, Amy, Hotaru stay here tonight. We don't need a repeat of earlier." Goku stated firmly to them then added. "If you don't mind that is Bulma." He said the last part a bit more sheepishly.

"No, I don't mind. Gohan, put Hotaru in the room across from the one Serena was in. You and Amy can take the room across from Trunks too." Gohan nodded his head before walking out of the room to take Hotaru to her room to rest. Amy followed her boyfriend in case he needed any help. Goku then turned to Vegeta his frustration showing that Vegeta could see. Vegeta just nodded his head, nothing more needed to be said as the two men left the room to fight to let go some steam that they were feeling at the moment. Everyone was out of the room except for Trunks who seem to be starring at Serena and did not seem to register anything that had been said in the last few minutes. Bulma notice his blue eyes were full of guilt, and apprehension swirling in them. She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort her son who was worried for the young blonde. The touch of someone brought Trunks back from thinking about the blonde and look to his right to see his mother looking at him and noticing that everyone else had left the room already.

"Trunks, honey, why don't you go get some rest. There isn't much more we can, but wait." She said to him. Trunks shook his head before replying.

"No, I am staying here; after all, it's my fault she is fighting for her life." He said back to his mother firmly. Bulma could tell from the look on his face that there was no way in arguing with him. She sighed heavily knowing he could be just as stubborn as his father.

"Very well, but I suggest you go get cleaned up. I do not want blood all over the house." She told him. Trunks look down at himself to see that her blood was indeed all over his hands, arms, and stomach. Trunks just nodded his head before walking out of the room to do as his mother asked him so as not to upset her more than she already was. Bulma followed her son to get some rest since it was late already and exhausted from the days events.

_Alright! That is it for now. I thought it would be good to stop here since the chapter is 16 pages long. Please review! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I know. It has been way to long since I last updated. I am so sorry for the gap in between chapters. I truly am. However, you will really like this chapter, I think. For those of you that have been waiting for some action between the two love birds, here you go! I hope you like it, it's my first time writing scenes such as this so be gentle on the criticism. This chapter is 18 pages long. So it's a nice long chapter for you. I also have another chapter just about done. I just need to review it one last time, then it should be posted too. I have up the rating to reflect the guidelines on so be respectful of this since I added some scenes that I never originally intended to add into my fic until now. Hope you enjoy and as always please review! **

Chapter 12: Apologies

It was early in the morning by the time Goku finished sparring with Vegeta to let the anger out from seeing his daughter in the horrifying condition she was in only a few hours ago. The full blooded sayian was exhausted from his match but was not able to sleep since he was so worried about Serena surviving at the moment. The grown sayian was not accustomed to these feelings since normally she was not the one in a fight, plus, he was usually able to keep Gohan safe during battles when he was younger too. Goku realized how late it was and decided to head home to let Chi-Chi know what had happened to Serena, for she would be worried for his safety too. Goku landed in front of this house and notice the lights were on which meant that Chi-Chi was awake wondering where Goku was at this hour. He knew he would have to tell his wife the news of their daughter, but was not sure how she would take it since the spat the daughter and mother had yesterday. The older sayian took one last deep breath, readying himself for any sort of reaction his wife would give to him, before walking inside. Once inside his senses were hit with the cooking aroma of food that Chi-Chi was making in the kitchen right away. He shut the door before making his way into the kitchen where he found Chi-Chi at the stove. She turned around at hearing someone approach her, to find her husband standing in the archway into their kitchen. Upon seeing Goku, Chi-Chi spotted the blood covering Goku's shirt, alarming her, that he was hurt. She quickly put the spoon down as she swiftly made her way over to husband.

"Goku what happened to you?" She asked him. Goku realize right away that Chi-Chi was concerned over him, causing him to look down at his shirt to see what she was speaking off. Upon seeing the blood from his injured daughter was on his shirt which he had not even seen till now.

"It's not my blood Chi-Chi." He informed her so she would calm down. Chi-Chi observe how dishevel her husband look as she took his whole appearance in. She realized he must have been fighting again with Vegeta.

"Oh...then who is it and why did you leave so late in the middle of the night?" She asked him sternly with her hands on her hips, her features showing obvious signs of exasperation for her husband's sudden disappearance. Goku took a deep breath before answering his wife's question. Chi-Chi could see apprehension evident in his ebony eyes. This unease the woman of what Goku would tell her, but she did not show, at least not on the outside.

"Chi-Chi it is Serena's blood, she was attacked tonight, at her apartment." He stated to her seriously. Goku study her face for any signs of change. He thought he saw fear flash in her eyes, but she turned away too fast for Goku to know for sure.

"Serves her right," Chi-Chi stated as she walked away to finish her cooking. "After all the lies she has told she will most certainly learn her listen." Chi-Chi finished absently as she stirred the pot on the stove. Goku was stunned at hearing her response towards their only daughter being attacked. Goku had seen his daughter on the brink of death and was still fighting for life and his wife was acting like being attacked was no big deal. Goku was for the first time ever furious at his wife.

"Chi-Chi look at me." Goku ordered his wife. She turn around at hearing him demand something from her, which was not like Goku nor would she tolerate it. She spun around looking at him, irritated that he would demand something from her after everything she did for him. Goku did not budge from the look his wife was giving him and stood looking at his wife angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"Look at my shirt. See all the blood."

"Yes." She simply replied back to him doing her best to try to stay calm.

"This is our daughter's blood. She was attack viciously at her apartment just a few hours ago by that man who kidnapped Goten. She may not make it and you act like it is no big deal. She is our daughter, Chi-Chi, but you are more upset because she lied to you all of these years about fighting. Is it worth still being mad at her when she maybe dead soon? If she lives it will be because she knew how to fight, which you should be proud of because she put up one hell of a fight." He stated angrily to his wife. The room was dead silent as Goku vented to his wife how he felt of her actions as of late. "Now, I am going back to Bulma's to be there for her. When you are ready to stop being angry at her then come join me at Bulma's. Hopefully, it won't be too late." Goku finished before he abruptly turned his back on Chi-Chi, leaving her behind to think about what he said to her. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi just stood standing in the kitchen astonish at how her husband had just spoken to her. In all the years they had been married Goku had never once spoken to her in anger or in frustration until now.

*C.C*

Back at Capsule Corps, Trunks was sitting in a chair in the infirmary room watching Serena as she floated in the tank. The young sayian had been there all night terrified that he might lose her. Trunks had only his mother back in his time, which made for an existence very lonely. However, since he came back to the past, he started to spend time with the blonde he realized he no longer felt alone with her by his side. She meant the world to him, he would do anything for the blonde, and he did not know how he would live without the woman he loved if she did not survive. Trunks sat in the infirmary waiting along with hoping that Serena would pull through so he would be able to apologize to her for his actions from the other day. He knew his mother was worried about him since he had not left the infirmary to sleep or eat after he cleaned all of the blood off him and refused to leave until she woke up.

It was late in the afternoon, Bulma sat in the dinning room table with a cup of tea in her hands, trying to relax her body for the time being. The aqua hair woman felt tired from the night's events and was concerned for the young blonde that was still in the tank. She sighed heavily in frustration because she was not just worried about Serena, but her eldest son, who had not left Serena's side all night. Bulma worried how it would effect her son, should anything happened to her. She wasn't sure Trunks could handle losing another person he was so close to again, after having lost so many in his own time. Bulma was so deep in her own thoughts she did not hear someone come up from behind her. The aqua hair woman was startled out of her thoughts when a hand was laid on her left shoulder. She looked up to see Amy standing next to her taken aback by Bulma's jumpy reaction.

"I am sorry Bulma. I did not mean to startle you." Amy apologizes to the older woman.

"It's ok, Amy, it's my fault for not paying attention." Bulma said simply giving the bluenette before her a small smile having already forgotten the incident. Amy sat down next to the older woman with her own cup of tea in her hands feeling tired from the day.

"How is she doing?" Amy asked Bulma before taking a sip of her tea. Bulma sighed heavily as she put her hand through her own hair.

"She seems to be healing, which is a good sign, and will be out of the danger zone hopefully within the next two hours as long as she keeps healing at the same rate she has been." Bulma stated seriously looking at the girl before her.

"Well, that is good news to hear. Has Trunks come out at all?" Bulma shook her head before answering her.

"No, I had to bring him his lunch because he refuses to leave her side."

"He most likely blames himself for her getting attacked and injured so badly. I am just happy we were able to get to her in time." Amy replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, I agree. I don't want to see him lose her. He has lost so much in his own time already." Bulma said. The two women sat in silent lost in their own thoughts about what would have happened had they not gotten to the young blonde in time.

*Evening at Capsule Corp*

Trunks was sitting watching over Serena when the machine suddenly started to make beeping noises, startling the young lavender hair man. Trunks was out of his seat the second it started, making his way over to the tank, when his mother came rushing into the room. Bulma made her way over to the tank, reading the small screen before she started pushing buttons. Trunks was anxious as to why the tank was abruptly making noises.

"What's wrong mom?" Trunk asked her.

"It's time for her to come out. Trunks, I need you to please leave." Bulma stated simply as she kept pushing a few buttons on the tank. Trunks was surprised by his mother's request to have him leave the room.

"I want to be here." He told her. Bulma could tell her son was being stubborn on the idea of staying with Serena no matter what, his eyes were holding determination, and his jaw was set, which were all features that made her son look so much like his father at the moment. But Bulma was not sure how Serena would feel seeing him since she still thought he was mad at her and did not know he had forgiven her yet. For the moment, Bulma thought best to check Serena's condition alone, in case she still had a lot of healing left.

"I know you do sweetie, but I have to check her wounds, which requires undressing her." She lied to her son hoping he would buy it.

"Oh….." Trunks said realizing quickly why his mother wanted him out. He respected and loved Serena that he was willing to leave the room for this reason. "Of course." He said nodding his head to his mother before leaving the room to let his mother help his girlfriend. Once Trunks was out of the room Bulma grabbed a towel from a nearby rack then pushed the release button on the tank to let Serena out. The water in the tank start to drain, once fully drained, the door opened releasing the young blonde from inside. Serena started to fall towards the floor, but was caught by Bulma, who then guided Serena to the floor as she coughed while adjusting to being out of the tank. Once she was on the ground Bulma wrapped the towel around Serena's shoulders to help dry her off as well as keep her warm. After a few minutes Serena senses start to kick in making her realizes quickly she was on the floor next to Bulma, completely wet, and in the infirmary room.

"How long have I been in here?" She asked her.

"You have been in the rejuvenation tank for 15 hours." She informed the young blonde. Serena blue eyes grew wide at hearing this. "You were critically injured and were bleeding internally. Can you stand?" Bulma asked her seriously. "I'd like to take a look at your wounds if possible." Bulma finished. Serena nodded her head yes, before starting to get up with Bulma's help. Once up Serena easily made her way over one of the beds to sit on so Bulma could take a look at her. Just as Bulma was about to pull the front of Serena's shirt up, the door open causing both women to turn to see who was coming into the room. Amy popped her head in looking around until she spotted Bulma and Serena at one of the beds. Upon seeing her friend out of the tank a big smile grew on the bluenette's face.

"Serena, you are finally awake." Amy stated happily as she came into the room. Serena smile glad that her friend was there.

"Yep, and apparently, took quit the beating too." Serena said jokingly. Amy was happy to see her friend smiling and joking, which were good signs that Serena was in a much better condition.

"Amy why don't you check the wounds on Serena's back while I check the front. That way we can get her out of these wet cloths faster before she catches a cold." Bulma stated getting everyone back to the task at hand.

"Sure." Amy stated as she made way behind Serena to take a look Serena's back.

"Serena, how do you feel?" Bulma ask her as she was checked the wounds out to make sure they were fully healed. Serena sat there patiently waiting to be told she could get out of the wet cloths.

"I feel fine, although I do feel a bit sore." Serena said. Bulma nodded her head signaling that she heard the young blonde while she continued checking the wounds. While they were going over her wounds Amy, Bulma and Serena just chatting quietly about non important things while working on the task on hand. It only lasted about fifteen minutes before they finished checking out her wounds.

"Well, although you are good, I want you to take it easy for today, which means no training or anything, ok?" Bulma stated to Serena seriously.

"I agree with her. You don't want to over do it, after the attack yesterday." Amy added. The young blonde features on her face soften at hearing the concern both women had for her well being.

"Don't worry I won't do any training today." Serena replied to them with a smile on her face.

"Good. Now, in the bathroom there, are some dry cloths that are in there." Bulma stated pointing to a door that was behind the young blonde that was closed. "Why don't you go get out of those wet cloths and I'll let everyone know how you are doing." Bulma finished. Serena nodded her head before making her way towards the bathroom while Amy and Bulma left to let everyone know how she was doing.

The young blonde quickly change out of her wet cloths and put on the dry cloths that Bulma had provided her with. Serena felt better having the wet, heavy cloths off her that reminded her of the terrible night that had put her in the infirmary in the first place. Once she was finished Serena put the wet cloths in the trash can in the bathroom before leaving the room completely. As she open the bathroom door and came out, to find Trunks standing in the middle of the room, looking in her direction.

"Trunks…" she whispered her blue eyes wide in surprised in seeing him there.

Trunks notice as she came out of the bathroom that the color was back on her face, her blue eyes were bright again, and her hair a dark golden from being wet which were all signs she had healed. The young blonde was surprised to see Trunks waiting for her since their last conversation she had with him, he was very upset with her, for keeping her identity as Sailor Moon a secret.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"Fine." She stated quietly. The two stood in an awkward silence neither really sure what to say. Serena knew she had lied to Trunks and she did not blame him for being angry with her. The young blonde just wanted to run into his arms to be held by him, feeling the warmth and security from being held by Trunks and tell him how much she loved him. But no matter how badly she wanted to do that she knew she would have to try to gain his trust back, but she was not sure on how to do that, or what to say at this point. She needed time to figure it out, and thought that the best thing for them now was to give Trunks his space, and leave him alone so as not to upset him more. Trunks study the young woman that was before him as they both were silent. He saw in her blue eyes numerous emotions flash through them but what got his attention was sadness right before she start to turn her whole body away from him. He realize that she was leaving the room and it dawned on him that she assumed he was still mad at him. If he was going to make things back to the way they were before their fight he was going to have to say something now before she left the room.

"Serena, wait…" He said. Serena turned to look at Trunks wondering what he was going to say. Trunks sigh heavily not sure how exactly to proceed with his apology, but he knew he should go with what mother had taught him, which was to apologize from the heart.

"Look Serena, I don't know how to say this…but I'm sorry," He start to say. Serena at first hearing his words thought he was breaking up with her, but instead was apologizing to her although she had no idea why. "The way I treated you yesterday was wrong of me. I should have let you first explain your reasons for not telling me about your powers before storming off. I understand if you are angry with me because it is my fault that you got hurt and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." Serena was stunned by the apology she was getting because she thought she would be the one to asking for his forgiveness not the other way around. As Trunks was about to say more the young blonde took the few steps it took to be in front of Trunks, grabbed his shirt to pull him down towards her to kiss him on the lips fully. The young lavender hair man was stunned by his girlfriend's reaction, but it did not take long for him to respond to the kiss. The two kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart. Trunks open his eyes to find Serena smiling up at him.

"I don't blame you for my injuries, but I am sorry for hurting your feeling and understand why you were so upset with me. I love you and promise never to do it again." She told him honestly. Trunks was relieved she accepted his apology along with the fact that everything was right between them again. He pulled her further into his arms so he could get a few minutes more of holding her.

"I am so happy your ok. I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered as he held her.

"I know, but it's going to take more than that to get rid of me."

Amy, Hotaru, Bulma sat in the living room in chairs talking quietly to one anther when Goku, Gohan and Vegeta came inside. The men notice how relaxed the two women were as they chatted away sitting on the couch. Gohan noticing the women's behavior felt for his sister's ki and notice that it was not only much higher and stronger but was moving around in the infirmary as well.

"Bulma how is Serena?" Gohan asked her. The three women stopped talking to address Gohan's question. Bulma turn to the young man standing not to far away with a big smile on her face.

"She is just fine Gohan. She getting changed and talking to Trunks and should be out here shortly." She informed him happily. At hearing this Goku and Gohan both smile at the news they were just told.

"She is out of the tank?" Goku asked.

"Yes, she is, but that does not mean she is allowed to train or fight. Today, for the rest of the day she is to relax, is that understood?" Bulma finished in a serious tone.

"Of course Bulma." Goku said.

"Don't worry Dad, we can spar tomorrow." Came the cheerful voice from the other side of the room. Everyone turn to see Trunks and Serena had entered into the living room. Everyone was happy to see the young blonde healthy and walking around the house again. Goku was thankful to see his only daughter safe again and was going to do anything to make sure no one ever hurt is little girl.

"I'm glad to see your ok, sis." Gohan said as he hugged his sister. Serena returned the hug.

"Like I said to Trunks, it is going to take more than that to get rid of me." Serena said jokingly before turning to her dad and giving him a hug. Once she pulled away though she noticed her father seemed serious.

"Serena, I know you have been through a lot already, but we need to know what happened." Goku said to her. Serena smile at her father while taking a seat on the couch next to Bulma. She had a feeling that they would have questions about the attack. Everyone else followed suit so they could hear what happened.

"I've been through a lot dad, but don't worry, it isn't going to stop me from kicking his ass the next time I see him." Serena replied confidently. "As for what happened there are a lot of questions that I have myself that I haven't been able to answer." She told everyone honestly.

"Like what, brat?" Vegeta asked as he stood next to the reclining chair that Amy was sitting in.

"How does he know so much about me?" She said to them.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked her. Serena then explain everything to them that happened that night in her apartment. From the minute she fell asleep to the minute she awoke to finding him in her room up until she was rescued by her friends and family.

"And you all know the rest as to when you showed up." She finished explaining the story. Serena notice Trunks hands were in a fist at hearing the things this guy had said and done to his girlfriend and it angered him to the point where he wanted to kill the guy for ever touching her. Serena realizing he was upset took one of his hands into hers. At feeling someone touch his hand Trunks looked up to see bright blue eyes looking at him. Serena flashed him a smile to reassure him she was ok, and to calm him down. The voice of Serena's father pulled her attention away to the topic at hand.

"I still don't get it how your question goes with what happened, Serena." Goku stated to his daughter with the usual sheepish look on his face while scratching his head, causing Vegeta to mumble coherent about Goku's stupidity. Bulma gave her husband a sharp glare to silence him from saying anything further before Serena started talking again.

"He knew so much about me dad. He knows that I am heir from a race on the moon that has been gone for a long time, he knows I can use ki, as well as my powers as Sailor Moon, he knows who my family is, he knows where Gohan, Amy, and I live. To know that much information about me they would have to have been watching me for a very long time and none of us knew they even existed until yesterday."

"The brat has a good point. If they know this much about her alone, it means they know a lot about the rest of us too." Vegeta said seriously.

"And they know about our weakness, which they proved last night." Hotaru added into the conversation.

"Exactly." Serena stated. After hearing the explanation understood quickly why Serena was so concerned about the question she could not answer for herself. He understood why it bothered her and how it was related to the past two attacks.

"Well, for now on Gohan, Amy, Hotaru and Serena should stay here. I don't think it's a good idea for you three to be at your place anymore. The chances of this new enemy attacking again with more people under one place are less likely. I will also let the others know about what happened so that it does not happen to any of them either." Goku stated now that he understood where is daughter was going with the conversation.

"Good idea, dad." Gohan replied.

"In the mean time Gohan and I can go back to Serena's apartment to see if there were any clues left behind by the enemy that could help us figure out what we are dealing with." Amy offered.

"I'll come too. We don't need you two missing anything that could be important." Vegeta stated arrogantly with his usual scowl on his face.

"I'll come too. I need to pick up my cloths, anyhow." Serena replied ignoring the usual behavior of Vegeta. Everyone was surprise to hear Serena volunteer so easily to go back to her own place.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Serena?" Amy asked her friend concerned for her friend. Serena look at Amy with confusion evident on her features to the question her friend was asking.

"Yeah, why?" She stated looking at everyone.

"It's just that you were seriously injured at your apartment…and…well..." Amy started to say but her nervousness started to kick in not sure on how to explain her concerns to her friend before her. Amy look to Gohan a bit hoping he realized she needed his rescuing. Gohan realized that Serena didn't see why Amy was asking the question and that it was making his girlfriend uncomfortable explaining her concern in front of everyone.

"Going back there may bring up those memories that you may not be ready for just yet." Gohan jumped in for Amy to finish explaining. Gohan knew his sister was strong person and had been through a lot as Sailor Moon, but he was concerned as well for his sister and did not want to put her through anymore pain. He knew there was only so much a person could handle and it just seemed to soon for his sister to be going back to the place where she was so brutally attack.

"You worry too much. I will be fine, besides, it's not like I haven't been attacked before." Serena said confidently while waving of the concerns her friends and family had.

"Well, then that's settle. Let's get going so I can get back to my training." Vegeta finished before anyone else could get another word in.

*Outside Serena's Apartment*

Serena, Trunks, Amy, Gohan and Vegeta floated outside Serena's apartment just as they had earlier that evening. Serena starred shocked at the entrance that was made from the blast that had sent her attacker and her flying in different directions. The young blonde was amazed at where the doors and balcony had once stood but now there was just a gaping hole in the wall. Trunks was standing next to Serena and notice she had not moved or said anything as she look on to what had once been her balcony. Trunks take Serena's hand in his to hold. The sudden contact of his hand brought the young blonde back from her thoughts as well as turns her attention away from the destruction that was ahead of her.

"You ok?" He asked her. Serena could tell he was still worried about her so she gave him a smile to best show him she was fine as she replied back to him.

"Yes, I am fine. I'm just surprised at the big hole you guys made into my place. I was kind of out of it at the time." She stated to him casually before turning to the others. "Was it necessary to make it this grand for his almightiness?" She joked while looking at Vegeta with a sweet smile on her lips. Upon hearing the joke Amy and Gohan smile while Trunks did his best to keep the smirk that wanted to form on his lips from showing since his father was looking at him and Serena. The last thing he needed was his father pissed off over a joke and taking it out on him on their next training.

"Watch it brat. I can still kick your ass regardless." He growled out to her while glaring at her.

"Well, we should get this done with so we are back in time for dinner." Amy said. Everyone made their way inside Serena's apartment. Serena and the others walk through the big hole that lead inside to Serena's living room. Once inside everyone got a good glimpse at the destruction that was inside. All the furniture was up against walls while toppled on top of another from the blast. There was glass shatter throughout the floor as well. The young blonde was amazed at the destruction of her home now that she was no longer injured or in the dark. As she gazed around the room looking at what was left of her belongings, blue eyes notice pool of blood that had dried on the floor where Trunks had found her. While starring at the spot flashes from the attack start to resurface. In the meantime Amy, Gohan and Vegeta were searching the room for clues of who their new enemy was. Amy happen to look up to notice Serena just seem to be standing in the room not looking at anything in particular.

"Serena." Amy called her friends name out worried that the blonde was reliving her attack. At hearing her name be called out it caused Serena to be pulled back into reality. Trunks hearing Amy call Serena's name stop his walk into her bedroom to turn around to see Serena standing in the living room still not following him. The young blonde turns to her friend.

"Wow, this place is a mess." Serena joke trying her best to not get anyone worried about her or realizes she had flashbacks of her attack.

"Yeah, it is." Amy replied looking at her friend concern for her mental health at the moment. Serena then starts again to head towards to her bedroom so she may get her cloths to take back to Capsul Corps. Gohan who had been watching the whole thing unfold as well watch is sister follow Trunks to her bedroom. Gohan and Amy both look at one another exchanging worry looks for the young blonde they cared for so much. They both knew that she was known for trying to hide her issues from her friends and family so she may deal with them herself. Serena followed Trunks back into her room to see him open her closet where some of her cloths were kept along with her travel bags.

"The travel bags to put my cloths in are on the floor. You'll want to grab the two that are there and just start throwing stuff in them." Serena said as she fully entered into her room. Trunks did was he was told so they could get this done quickly for Serena's sake. As Serena entered the room she tried her hardest not to look around so no flashes from the attack would come up on her. However, a loud thud made her look over to her bed where Trunks had put the two bags on her bed. There she saw a huge spot of dried blood from where she had been stabbed twice on her bed when the intruder had first arrived. As she just stared at the spot the memories from the attack start to resurface again. She remembered him stabbing her in the shoulder, and stomach, followed by them fighting. The feelings of dread and fear washing over her like a blanket. Trunks who had started grabbing cloths from her closet to put into one of the bags notice Serena had stopped moving. He glances in her attention to see what she is doing only to notice she was just starring at a particular spot on the bed, as well as her skin had gone pale, her breathing was starting to become irregular at the moment and her body started to shake. The young lavender hair man realizes quickly that the memories from the attack were affecting her greatly. He put the cloths that were in his hands down and went over to his girlfriend.

"Serena snap out of it." He said to her as came up to her but she just stood there starring blankly as she relived the attack in her mind. Trunks took a hold of her shoulders then start to shake her lightly while saying to her at the same time, "Serena come back to me. He can't hurt you." After a few more seconds of shaking her while speaking to her to come back to him the young blonde's blues eyes came back to focus in on Trunks instead of her attacker.

"Trunks…"she whispered as her blue eyes start to fill up with tears from the fear she was feeling and the shame for not being able to keep the memories at bay.

"You are safe, Serena." He told her as he pulled her into his arms to hold her.

"It felt so real Trunks. It was like I was being attacked for the first time all over again." She said to him as the tears came down her cheeks. "I felt so alone and scared." She finished confessing to him. It pained Trunks to see her go through this when she did not deserve any of it to begin with. He would be there for her anyway he could.

"Listen to me Serena." Trunks stated as he pulled away enough to be able to look down at the young blonde that was in his arms. "You are safe now. I won't let anyone get to you like that ever again, I swear." He said to her seriously while wiping away a tear that was coming down her cheek. Serena appreciated the words that her boyfriend was saying to her while doing his best to be there for her and not let her get lost in her memories, but she felt ashamed for not being able to fight them off, making her look weak.

"I am sorry I am so weak." She said to him.

"You aren't weak." Came the gruff reply of Vegeta who stood in the door frame leading into the bedroom causing the couple to look in that direction. "The fact that you came back here to face what happened to you after being attack and reliving what happened is not a sign of weakness."

"But…." The young blonde started to say.

"But nothing Serena. During time of war things happen to a warrior that sometimes affects them, it's not uncommon, but you learn to overcome it, which you will in time. It will make you a stronger and a better warrior, leaving behind nothing but a scar in time." Vegeta finished saying to the young blonde that was in his son's arms. Trunks was amazed at the way his father was behaving at the moment since it was unlike the older sayian to show a softer side. Serena smile at Vegeta's way of showing he cared for her even in the rarest of times.

"Thank you Vegeta." She said quietly to him since nothing more needed to be said to him. Vegeta knew she cared for him like a second father and although he would never say out loud, but thought of Serena as a daughter even if they were not related by blood.

"Don't get use to it brat. Trunks take her home. We'll finish things up here." He stated to his son acting like is usual self again by ordering people around. Trunks nodded his head to his father in understanding before the older sayian walked out of the room. Trunks picks up Serena princess style surprising the young blonde. He then makes his way over to the window that is in the room, opens it before flying out with the young blonde in his arms back home.

*Capsule Corp*

Hotaru had gone up to her room to get a bit of rest. She was still tad tired from healing Serena the other night. Bulma had just finished the last touches of preparing for dinner when she was heading into the living room to relax until it had finished cooking when the front door open to reveal Trunks and Serena coming in.

"Hey, guys how did it go?" Bulma asked them cheerfully.

"It went fine. The others are still looking for clues and will be home shortly. I am going to go grab a quick shower before dinner is ready." Serena said. The young blonde gave Trunks a quick squeeze as well as a smile before dashing off to get a shower.

"I am guessing things did not go well." Bulma asked her son once Serena was out of earshot. Trunks turn back to his mother once Serena was out of sight which was when he notice the concern in his mother's eyes.

"No, the memories return rather quickly making her relive the whole nightmare." Trunks explain to his mother.

"Poor girl, she went through a lot, but you can't blame yourself for this either. She will get through it with your support; it is just going to take time though." Trunks nodded his head in understanding about what his mother was saying.

"I know I just hate seeing her go through any of this. She doesn't deserve it." Bulma could hear the frustration her son was feeling through his tone of voice when he spoke. She could tell he was getting upset about the situation itself.

"I understand, but let's go sit down and relax. Get your mind off of this for Serena's sake. You need to stay calm for her. Besides dinner will be ready soon so everyone will be back shortly too." She offered trying to get her son to stop thinking about Serena being in pain.

Serena stepped out of the shower feeling more relaxed. She was still sore from her wounds she had from the battle the other night but the warm water help loosen up some of the muscles and tenderness a bit at least. The young blonde quickly tried off before putting on a pair of powder pink sweat pants with a white t-shirt. She then through her hair in a pony tail for the evening to keep out of the way since it was still wet. The young blonde left the bathroom to make her way back to the living room to see if Vegeta and the others had return yet with any new information. Serena reaches the living room to find Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Amy, and Gohan speaking while looking at something that Vegeta had in his hands.

"From the look at things you found something." Serena stated as she approached the group. Everyone in the group look up to see Serena.

"Yes, we did." Amy said. No one said anything for a long moment. The young blonde could tell that they were uncomfortable with the subject at the moment which meant whatever was discovered at her apartment had to do with her being attacked.

"Ok, what is it that you don't want me to know." Serena stated impatiently at the group. The others were taken back at Serena comment. Amy sighed knowing that Serena would be stubborn about the subject until she told them what they had found.

"We found a knife on the floor underneath some of the furniture in the living room."

"The one he used on me." She said quietly. Trunks was by her side to give her any support she needed. Serena knew it was good they found the knife because it may help them understand their enemy more, but the young blonde had no urge to see it.

"That is what we speculate." The young blonde nodded her head in understanding before turning her attention to Vegeta not wishing to speak about the attack anymore than she had to for the moment.

"Do you recognize anything about this knife?"

"The design of the knife is your basic knife nothing significant tells us much of anything. However, the symbols on the handle are a different story."

"So you recognize the symbols?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, I do. Long time ago, my father, back when my planet was alive, sought out different planets to conqueror and destroyed. The symbol that this knife is on belongs to a race known as the Nifes. Their planet was similar to earth, but the people there were very smart and were warriors with powers. We attempted to align with them, but their ruler would not join us, therefore my father instead destroyed many of the people on the planet."

"That is horrible!" Serena cried out upset at hearing what happened. Vegeta just ignored the blondes outburst not at all surprised by her reaction.

"So that is how you know about them, then." Trunks said trying to move the conversation on away from the terrible picture his father had just painted for them.

"Yes, they are strong, smart, and their powers are magical such as the senshi."

"This partly explains the barrier around Serena's apartment last night and the rope that was holding Goten." Goku stated out loud.

"At least it gives us a better idea of what we are dealing with, but they must have gain more power at some point since they have the ability to create youma now." Serena replied as she thought about how they had gained more power over the years. Just then Bulma voice could be heard stopping from the conversation from going any further.

"Dinner is ready!" She yelled out to them all. At hearing the word dinner Goku ran out of the room to be the first to get food causing everyone else the chuckle while Vegeta just growled in annoyance.

Dinner was uneventful as everyone ate until they were full with quiet conversation with friends and family. Just as dinner was finishing Goku, Vegeta, and two young boys were about to go spar, while the others relaxed watching them, when Bulma who happen to be just finish collecting the last few plates on the table look up at the entrance to the dining room to see Chi-Chi standing there.

"Chi-Chi." Bulma stated surprised to see her old friend show up. Everyone turned their attention to see Chi-Chi standing before them.

"Chi-Chi, what are you doing here?" Goku asked his wife. Chi-Chi stood her ground but on the inside felt very nervous. She was thrilled to see that Serena was alright too.

"I came here to speak to Serena."

"After the way you treat her yesterday? You can say whatever you have to say to her here." Vegeta stated in a matter fact tone, folding his arms over his chest while glaring at Goku's wife.

"No, it's ok." Serena said to everyone. "We should talk alone." She saw Trunks was about to protest at the idea of Serena seeing her mother alone. Her gaze soften at him. '_I will be fine. After all, I can telepathically call to you too. ' _

'_Fine. But I am right here if you need me.' _Trunks finished. Bulma began talking again cutting the conversation between the couple short.

"Alright, Serena why don't you go into my office where you can talk in private." Bulma offered. 'Plus, if something should go wrong, we are all close by just in case.' She finished to herself.

"Thank you, Bulma." Then the mother and daughter walked out the dining room. Once the mother and daughter duo had reached inside of Bulma's office, Chi-Chi who was the last one to enter shut the door so they would be alone. Serena was nervous about what would come to pass between her and her mother. Her mother was angry with her about her being Sailor Moon and lying all these years. She just hoped that she could find a way for her mother to forgive her. Serena took a deep breath before turning around to face her mother to begin apologizing to her. Serena notices her mother's back was still facing her. Just then Chi-Chi turns around with tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Serena." Chi-Chi begun to say to her daughter in hopes that she would be forgiven for what she had done. Serena eyes bulge for the second time that day because she was not the one apologizing, but instead her mother was. "I was so angry at the fact you and Gohan hid this information from me all of these years, but I know I was wrong. Wrong for the things I said to you, for slapping you, and not being there when you needed me. I wish I could take it all back, Serena. Please forgive me." Chi-Chi pleaded to her daughter as the tears came down her eyes hoping it was not too late to save their relationship. Serena's expression softens with a small smile on her lips with her only blue eyes welling with tears. The young blonde was happy that her mother not only forgave her and still wanted her in her life.

"Of course I forgive you mom." Chi-Chi grew a smile before rushing up to her only daughter to hug her which Serena returned gratefully. While hugging her mother Serena gave a silent prayer thanking Selen for everyone she had in her life and that things were getting back to normal again between her, Trunks and her mother.

Trunks was outside sparring with Goten and Chibi when he saw Serena talking along side with Chi-Chi as they came outside. He notice that both women had smiles on their faces while they were chatting about whatever. The young lavender hair man went back to sparing with his younger self and best friend so that Serena could have time with her mother.

Later that evening everyone was heading to bed since it was getting late. Goku and Chi-Chi had gone home taking Goten with them but with a promise of returning the following day to begin training. Serena was in the room that she had stayed in while watching Chibi and Vegeta when Bulma was out of town. The young blonde was just putting away the last of her clothes that Amy had brought back from her apartment when she heard a knock on her door.

"It's open." She called to the person on the other side. She turned to face the door to see Bulma poke her head in.

"I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed before I head to bed." Bulma said to her.

"Yes, I have everything I need for the night. I'm just putting away the last few of my clothes." She stated back casually.

"Alright then, but if you need anything you know where to find me. Good night."

"Good night, Bulma." Bulma shut the door as she left the room to give Serena her privacy. Serena went back to putting away the last few remaining pieces of clothes she had. Next, she grabbed her pj's to slip into for the night. Once done she notice the clock on her night stand read 11pm. Serena was starting to feel tired for the night but the memories for the attack were still to fresh for her feel. She felt everyone ki to see who was awake. She realized that everyone was in their respected rooms for the evening including Trunks. She wondered if he was still up so she opened her door to look down the hall way. She notice light was shining through the bottom crack of the door. She made her way down the hall quietly until she was at his door. She knocked lightly once then waited for a reply on the other end. After waiting a few moments with no response she tried again, but got the same result. Serena opened the door wide enough so she could peek inside. She smiled at the sight that greeted her. Trunks was asleep on his bed with his clothes he wore for the day still on and the magazine he had been reading laying on his chest. 'He must be exhausted after staying up all night watching me.' She thought to herself.

She came inside, shutting the door quietly so as not to disturb him. She walked over to his bed where his feet were and proceeded to take his boots of gently. She then came up towards the end to, picked up the magazine that was lying on Trunks' chest and set it on his night stand that was right next to his bed. Her gaze fell onto his face as she watch him sleep peacefully. She notices some lavender strands were covering his eyes. Using her fingers she brushed them aside. While she did that her stare fell onto his lips which urged her to kiss him. She bent down until her lips met his in a soft sweet kiss. As she start to pull back she felt him not only respond, but his hand wrap around her middle pulling her back down. Feeling her lips on his again, responding to his kiss, Trunks kiss grew more passionate. Trunks used his one hand to hold Serena on his lap while he used his free hand to push himself up off the bed effortless to flip the young blonde onto the bed so he was on top of her, while her legs were still wrapped around his waist, pulling him against her. She could feel him against her. He hands were no in his hair. He broke the kissed to start kissing her throat causing the young blonde to moan softly. Trunks other hand slip underneath the top she was wearing until he hand came to her breast, where start messaging it, exactly like he had done last time. This earned him anther soft moan from her lips to come out. Trunks smiled to himself as he heard it. Serena hands left his hair, to trail down his back until came to the end of his shirt he was wearing. She pulled it up until it was near his head; Trunks stopped what he was doing long enough for the long blonde, dragging over his head and shoulders. She threw it aside once off the lavender hair prince that was above her. Trunks followed the young blondes' actions taking the light tank top she was wearing, off her too, before he starting kissing her again. Trunks' hand roam her body once more now that she had no top on before coming to her breast once again while his lips taking in one of her nipples into his own mouth causing the soft moan from Serena.

"Don't..stop…" she moaned to him. After a few minutes of giving his attention to her breast he stopped to assault her mouth with his once more. While kissing her, his hands went down to her pants to take them off with no effort, leaving her completely naked before him. Serena's hands went to the button on his jeans and fumbled with the button and zipper until it came undone. She pulled down his boxers and pants at the same time leaving him in nothing as well. Trunks look at the young blonde underneath him to see desire and passion filled her cerulean eyes, knowing that the same emotions were most likely in his own sapphire eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her huskily. Trunks wanted her badly and knew if they went any further there was no way he would be able to stopped himself. The need to claim her now was very high and he could barely restrain himself from finishing it. The young blonde surprised the lavender hair man by pulling him down with her hands, while positioning herself to be taken by him.

"Yes, I want this. Make love to me, Trunks." Needing only to hear those words utter from her lips softly before Trunks started kissing her again. He entered her slowly feeling the warmth of her all around him for the first time made him moan. He thrust hard after he reached her barrier to get it over quickly knowing it would hurt her. The young blonde cried out softly as the barrier of her broke. He looked down at the woman he loved in his arms concerned she was still in pain.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. Serena pulled his head down with her hands that were tangled in his hair, kissing him on the lips, while moving her hips against his. Trunks started moaning at the feeling of her moving beneath him, realizing she was in no pain. The two began to move together in rhythm. Trunks lips went to her breast again while he thrust into her causing the young blonde to moan from the pleasure.

"Trunks…" Serena moaned to him, enjoying the feel of him inside her. She could feel a warm feeling building within her. At hearing her start to moan his name caused him to go harder and faster, making her moan louder. "Don't…stop….." she moaned to him. Trunks hearing her went even harder and faster. Trunks felt her stiffen and her body shake as she screamed his name as she came for him. Trunks thrust one last hard time yelling her name as he filled her. Trunks collapse on top of the blonde, his head laying on her shoulder.

"That was amazing." Serena said as she regain her breathing.

"It was." He replied lazily.

~ Next Morning~

Amy woke up to her alarm going off at 7 am. She rolled over to hit the off button on her clock then proceeded to get out of bed for the day. She looked over to find Gohan rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She smiled to herself as she watches the man she loved try to wake up.

"Good to see your awake." Gohan turned to the sound of the voice to find Amy out of bed in nothing but her pjs.

"I'm use to this early wake up training sessions." He joked to her. Amy just shook her head at his comment. She came up to Gohan planted a kiss on his forward looking at him adoringly.

"Come one. We should get ready so we don't keep your father and Vegeta waiting." Amy said.

"I'm not worried about my father waiting for us. Vegeta though is a different story." Gohan commented back dryly. Amy quickly got ready for the day before leaving her bedroom. She made her way across the hall to Serena's door and took a peek in, where she found Serena's bed completely empty as well as made for the day too.

"Don't worry about her." Came the deep voice of Gohan behind her. Amy turned around to find her boyfriend standing right behind her peering into his sister's empty room.

"I guess you know where she is?" Amy asked him curiously.

"Yeah, she is with Trunks. I felt her go to his room last night."

"That makes sense. I can't blame her for not wanting to be alone when she fell asleep after what she has been through." Amy said thoughtfully. The two then shut the door again before heading towards the kitchen to grab breakfast before they started their training today.

Trunks woke to the feeling of something heavy on his bare chest. He opened his eyes to see golden strands of hair in front of him. Upon seeing the golden strands he quickly remembered the previous night's events that had taken place with the particular blonde he was holding now in his arms. Trunks smile happy to have the woman he loved in his arms to wake up and just lying there holding her while she slept. He could feel the bond that was between them since their previous interactions. The young lavender hair man just laid on his bed holding the woman he loved as she slept while his left hand played with the golden strands of hair that was spread out on the bread. He wasn't sure if it was a few minutes or a few hours when he felt movement under his left arm. He looked down to see bright sapphire eyes looking back up at him.

"Good morning." Serena said with a smile on her lips.

"Good morning, Angel. How did you sleep?" He asked her.

"I slept well. Thank you for letting me stay here with you." Trunks smile at hearing that Serena had slept better with him there.

"I would do anything for you." He said before kissing the top of her head. The couple just laid in bed enjoying the time alone and in each other's arms that was until they heard laughter coming from outside causing the couple to come back to reality. Trunks turned his head to look at the clock on his night stand to see what the time was. He sighed heavily knowing he had to get up to go train with his father and the others, but he didn't feel like it. Today he just wanted to stay in bed with Serena all day. Serena heard the heavy sighed causing the young blonde to prop herself up with one arm to look at Trunks with concern in her sapphire eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I just don't like the thought of leaving my room today to go training. I'd rather just stay inside with you in bed all day." He said to her his own cobalt eyes filled with desire. Serena groaned at hearing the words training not paying any attention to the rest of what Trunks had said.

"I completely forgot about training today." She grumbled. Trunks raised an eyebrow at the way Serena was acting.

"I am guessing you don't like to train." Trunks stated. Serena pulled herself up so she was sitting Indian style on the bed with the sheets in her hands cover her nude body from view. She took a breath before answering him.

"Trunks I'm not like dad or Vegeta. I don't care to fight. I know how to fight because I have to protect earth, but I don't go looking for a fight. I spar with Gohan occasionally to stay fit and practice in case a new enemy should come to earth again. Plus, the senshi and I have been free of enemies since our last fight a few years ago. It is the longest span of time we have had peace and I guess I'm just not ready to give it up." She confessed to him. Trunks understood how Serena felt because he felt the same way in regards to fighting and enjoying the peace too.

"I understand, Serena. I get it." Serena smile happy to have such a caring and understanding man that loved her.

"But since we are awake we should get dressed so we can head downstairs to get started." Serena and Trunks both got off the bed so they could get ready for the day of training that was ahead of them.

*Training*

In the backyard of Capsule Corps Goku and Vegeta were off sparring in one section while Amy and Gohan were in another part of the yard helping Hotaru learn how to fly with the assistants of Chibi and Goten when the young couple finally made it outside to train for the day.

"Hey guys!" Serena greeted everyone happily.

"Your awake!" Chibi and Goten shouted happily. Serena smiled at seeing the two youthful boys.

"Glad to see your feeling good enough to train, Serena." Hotaru said.

"I feel much better. Thank you." Hotaru smile nothing more needed to be said between the friends.

"It's about damn time. You are both late." Vegeta growled out with is usual scowl on his face as Goku and Vegeta both came over to see the blonde.

"Are you feeling well enough for a spar this morning, Serena?" Goku eagerly asked her a fire in his ebony eyes which Serena could see.

"Absolutely." Serena said her sapphire eyes filled with determination to make her father proud of her fighting abilities.


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised another chapter! I was sad to see only one review since I posted up the last chapter. I am sorry that I have not been better updating this. I truly am. There is no excuse for it. I will try to do better by it. I did my best to try to clean up my common errors. I hope it is much better for you to read and understand. I hope you are all still enjoying this fic. I really would like to know what your thoughts are. Please review! They really do motivate me to write sooner. **

**Storybookangel: No, I could never see Chi-Chi really disowning her own children, but I could see her losing her temper long enough to say the wrong things to them. I thought her overreacting was one way she would handle learning about Serena secrets. And, yes, things are now better between the two of them. **

**ENJOY! **

Chapter 13

A Future Visitor Joins the Group

Serena was sitting at the dinning room table with everyone at Capsule Corps to take a break from training to eat lunch. Gohan and Amy sat across from Serena with Hotaru sitting next to Amy's left. Then there was Bulma and then Vegeta at the head of the table. Across from Bulma were Chibi-Trunks with Goten next to him, followed by Goku on Goten's left, Chi-Chi, Serena and lastly Trunks. Chi-Chi noticed that Gohan had stopped eating, which was unusual for her eldest child. She could see a look of confusion in his eyes, yet he seemed worried that was written all over his face at the same time. Chi-Chi always wanting to know what was bothering her son decided to ask.

"Gohan, what is the matter?" Chi-Chi asked concerned laced in her voice that was obvious to everyone at the sitting table at the moment. Hearing the question asked by her made everyone turn their attention towards Gohan to see that he was not eating and that he seemed bothered at the moment. Serena could tell her brother was trying to figure something out, but the question was what.

"What is it Gohan?" Serena asked Gohan looking at her brother curiously, yet being serious the entire time. Gohan look up from his plate and sat there looking at his sister with a frown on his face, confusion was evident in his eyes that Serena could see easily.

"Don't you feel that?" he asked not paying any attention to anyone else in the room. Listening to the two siblings speak to one another at the table turned their attention to Serena to see what her response would be. Serena not understanding what he was trying to tell her, she decided that sensing out in the world what he was feeling to better understand him. She closed her eyes for a minute and concentrated on sensing out what her older brother could feel at the moment. It took her a minute to search for what Gohan was speaking of, but then she felt it immediately. She could feel the familiar ki, but she was having a hard time fixing in on it's location for it was weak and getting weaker as the minutes kept passing. She snapped her eyes open right away and look at her brother with pure terror that was written on her face. Gohan could tell by her reaction that she had figured out what exactly he was talking about now.

"What would she be doing here? Where is she?" Serena asked her brother fear evident in her voice although she knew he probably didn't have as much of a clue as she did at the moment. Knowing what was going on the two siblings got up from the table leaving their food completely forgotten at the moment.

"What is going on guys?" Bulma asked knowing that there was something wrong at the moment that the two of them knew about, but before anyone could answer the bluenette's question a loud explosion was heard followed by the entire house shaking.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta exclaimed angrily. Everyone who had been originally sitting was now standing up having also forgotten about their lunches too. Serena and Gohan ran to the sliding door in the living room that led to the backyard. Serena gasps at the site before her. There in the backyard she saw a little girl on the ground face down and not moving with Sailor Pluto getting up from the ground as well, not to far off from where the little girl was lying at the moment. Further down the backyard that was in front of Pluto was a youma that was getting ready to attack Sailor Pluto again. Realizing the situation that was before her, Serena took the leadership role right away.

"Gohan, you and the others help Pluto." She ordered in a firm voice.

"Ok." He said a look of determination in his black eyes at the moment. By this point everyone was standing right behind Gohan and Serena and could see what was going on.

"Chi-Chi, Bulma, stay inside where it is safe." Goku said to the two women. The two women just nodded their heads in understanding.

"Chibi, Goten you two, are to stay here and watch your mothers." Vegeta stated to the two boys.

"But, dad, we can help." Chibi whined to his father in protest.

"Yes, we can help beat that thing up!" Goten replied happily.

"That is enough from you two brats. I gave you an order, and you will do as your told!" Vegeta shot back angrily while glaring at them. The look on Vegeta's face gave the boys no room to argue with the older Sayian.

"Yes, sir." Chibi and Goten mumbled.

Serena just started to make her way over to the little girl right away while the others went to help Pluto deal with the youma that had invaded there backyard at the moment. When she got over to the little girl she notices she had purple hair that was the same color as Trunks,' but with bits of silver mixed in the purple at the same time. As she knelt down by the girl she could tell that by her size that the girl was only about six or seven years old. She turned the girl around gently so she was lying on her back. Once on her back Serena took notice of the swollen lip she had. Seeing her face she recognized who she was right away. She turn her attention to the rest of her body to find that she had cuts and bruises lined up and down her body at the moment. She felt her ki, which it was very weak and gave away how frail she truly was. She could tell that the girl would die soon if she did not get any medical attention and so each passing minute the girl was getting worse. Not wasting anymore time, Serena picked up the girl princess style carefully so not to put her in any more pain than she was already in, and then started to make her way back over to where Bulma and Chi-Chi were at. Serena was not paying any attention to her surroundings because all of her focus was on the girl, when suddenly out of the blue she just heard someone yell out to her.

"Serena look out!" Goku yelled to his daughter. Serena turned to her left in time to see a blast coming straight toward her. Knowing she only had seconds to spare before she was hit by it, she saw her brother not to far away from her who had look to see what his father was yelling about. Just acting on her instinct Serena threw the child out of her arms as fast as she could towards Gohan, at the same time yelling at him.

"Gohan catch!" she yelled. Just as the girl was out of her arms, just seconds after throwing her, Serena was hit by the blast that was heading her way, and it threw her back into the house, slamming her right up against the wall. Trunks look on in shock as he saw his girlfriend get thrown back into the house with a sickening thud when she made contact with it. Fear gripped him at the thought of her being hurt, he then watch as she then slumped to the ground not moving at all. Trunks forgetting the fight ran as fast as he could to Serena's side to make sure she was ok. When he got to her she was still lying on her stomach. Ignoring the fight just as she had done not to long ago for the young girl, he rolled her over on her back, and held her in his arms gently.

"Serena?" he called out her name gently while rubbing his thumb up and down her cheek in an attempt to wake her up. After a moment more of him calling her name she finally started to opens her eyes only to have a blurry vision at first. As she kept blinking them repeatedly her vision came back into focus, to find Trunks' head above her and him holding her at the moment. He could see confusion swirling in her blue eyes as she regained her focus and woke up from being knocked out a moment ago.

"Are you ok, Serena?" Trunk asked her obviously very worried for her sake. She appreciated the fact that he was so worried about her and loved her so much.

"Other than feeling like a truck hit me, I'm ok." She retorted back to him. She then remembered why she had ended up in this position and that everyone was still fighting from the sounds she could hear. She started to get up out of Trunks' arms so she could help everyone. She slowly got up out of his arms although she felt pain all over her body from the attack and her right ankle felt like giving out at the moment.

"You sure?" he asked her seeing how she was attempting to use her right leg although in pain when she tried too use it.

"Positive." She said forcing a smile at him before turning her attention back to the fight. She then made over slowly to the fight to help everyone out the best she could Trunks following her.

Once close enough to the fight, Serena took a good look at the youma that was before her. She noticed right away that it was bulky with, yellow fur, with a face that looked like a pug. It had three fingers on its hands, but five on its feet, it also seemed very strong, and fast from the way it was dodging attacks from her family. As she stood there studying her opponent before her, she watched it attack using its hands. As the young blonde stood watching the youma attempt to attack Sailor Mercury, Serena realized that the power emitting from the youma's attack was much different from the usual youmas she was used to facing. She knew that the power a youma had came from negative energy. However, this youma attack was much different; it did not feel negative at all, instead much more familiar. It dawned on the young blonde right away why the attack felt so familiar. 'This youma can use ki.' She realized quickly. Serena was horrified at the idea of a youma knowing how to use ki. They would then be able to hide anywhere in the city. It was one of the things she loved about youma not knowing how to use ki, because of their negative energy they were always easy to find, and destroy. 'How were they able to learn this?' She thought to herself. As she watched the fight further, studying the youma, Serena watched Vegeta kick the youma back causing it to go unsteady. Seeing the opening to make her move at the youma, the young blonde sprinted forward towards it. When she was in reach, it was just starting to regain its balance, so Serena dropped down, to swipe her leg underneath it, causing the youma to fall back. The youma started to fall back, but quickly regained itself by flipping onto its hands, then pushed up to land back on it's feet only a few feet away from Serena. Surprise was written all over her face at seeing how fast the youma could quickly recover from her attack. Seeing her surprise the youma came straight towards her, ready to fight her. Serena dodged the fist that was coming at her, barely in time, from getting hit in the face. The yoma kept up the attack on her, while Serena just stayed on the offensive, dodging the attacks that were coming at her, until she found an opening to land a few in. Serena was amazed how fast and strong this youma truly was. Seeing an opening, Serena ducked from a kick to her face, to land a punch in the gut, followed by an upper cut to the face, stunning her opponent long enough for Serena to back up from it. The young blonde realized quickly that she was barely a match for the youma and that she did not have the power to stop it. The only reasons she was able to keep from the crap kicked out of her was because of how small she was, which made her fast, keeping up with the youma. As Serena backed up, this created, an opportunity, for Gohan to come in the fight.

The young blonde stood next to her father, breathing heavily as she watched her brother send a punch in at the youma. The youma blocked easily enough, before sending its own foot in the air to kick Gohan. Gohan jumped back just in time from the hit. Just then Sailor Pluto used her garnet rode to call one of her attacks at the youma.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" She yelled sending the attack. The youma hastily summoned power from its hands, but it was too slow, and the attack hit it in the chest which caused it to go flying backwards.

"Nice hit, Pluto." Amy said happily finally seeing this thing take a good hit.

"Serena, we must send this youma back to where it came from." Pluto stated to the young blonde seriously.

"And where the hell would that be?" Vegeta demanded gruffly from the senshi before them.

"The future." Hotaru stated simply her violet eyes holding my wisdom for someone her age at the moment. Serena seeing the yoma was recovering from the attack by stirring from the ground realized they must take action if they were going to send the youma back to the future.

"Alright, Pluto, we'll do this your right. Saturn, use your Silent Wall to hold the youma within your wall, which will give Pluto time to create a portal to send it back to where it came from." Serena ordered taking the leadership role. "Meantime, should this get out, Trunks, and Gohan you two will deal with it. Dad, and Vegeta, when I tell you two, blasts the bastard back into the portal where it came from. Does everyone know what they are doing?" Serena asked.

"Yes." They all said in unison. Saturn right away started to call her powers to put around the youma.

"Silent Wall!" She shouted. Suddenly a purple dome surrounded the youma in casing it from being able to go after anyone.

"Alright, Pluto, it is your turn." Serena said. Pluto just nodded her head gravely, before she started murmuring some words to herself. A few seconds later a large dark hole was right behind the youma, just outside of the barrier.

"Dad, Vegeta, go ahead and power up your attacks. Saturn, wait until the last moment to drop the barrier. We don't want the youma getting away, got it?"

"Yes, Serena." Saturn replied while she concentrated on keeping the barrier up. By this point the youma was doing everything in its power to break down its cage. Saturn's brow was seating from all the concentration she was pouring into from keep it up because of its strength.

"Ok, go!" Vegeta and Goku both let go powerful attacks straight towards the youma. Just as it was nearing the barrier Serena yelled to Saturn to drop it, which she did at the exact moment needed for the attacks to hit the youma without any chance of stopping it. The attack sent the youma flying back, right into the portal that Pluto created for it to return to its original time.

Once the fight ended everyone was standing in the backyard and was banged up, sweating and disheveled at the moment, but happy that it was over nonetheless. Serena not even wasting another second now that the fight was over made her way back inside the house right away limping to find out the girl's condition. Gohan seeing Serena turned quickly towards the sliding towards into the living room did the same thing. Both of them made it inside to find Bulma and Chi-Chi sitting in the living room on the couches. While Goten and Chibi followed the two older siblings back inside from where they had been standing at the sliding doors. There they had been watching the fight the entire time. Both women looked up to find both Gohan and Serena standing before them and could tell Serena was very anxious from the way she was acting. While the others that were still outside notice the two siblings had left the backyard quickly followed them all curiously wondering what was going on now.

"How is she?" Serena asked the three women before her.

"She is pretty banged up and weak from not eating in a few days, but should be fine now that she has had some medical attention, and can rest. Had she gotten here any later it could have been a lot worse." Bulma explained to both young sayians before them. Serena nodded her head in understanding. She was relieved to hear the news about the little girl had gone to help earlier. While Bulma had been talking to them everyone else from the fight had come inside and found a spot to sit or stand in the living room listening to the conversation.

"I'd like to know what the hell she is doing here." Gohan stated out loud from his spot next to his sister. Serena wanted to know the same answer to that question and knew who exactly could answer it. Serena spun around to find Sailor Pluto standing behind her still in her uniform.

"Good question. So Pluto why is she here? You don't let people come back to the past unless you have a very good reason." Serena stated to the woman before her with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Everyone turn their gaze to the older woman in the room to hear her answer.

"It seems the future has changed greatly and I had no choice, but to pull her out until it gets fixed." She explained simply to her princess.

"Pluto, don't give me that cryptic crap. I want answers. What has changed so much that you had to bring her back here?" Serena demanded in a firm voice her eyes never wavering from her gaze on Pluto. Pluto sighed heavily knowing her princess was not going to like the answer and would be even more upset if she did not get an answer soon.

"She was being attacked by that youma that was just here and she did not stand a chance against it. If I had left her there she would have died had I not caught it in time." Pluto explained to her softly.

"Why aren't her parents protecting her? She is half sayian so where are they? She is too young to be fighting at her age." Chi-Chi piped up not afraid to voice her opinion even with a new comer in the living room.

"That brat is half sayian?" Vegeta exclaimed in shock from his position behind his wife. "How do you know?" he questioned the women that were on the couch in front of him.

"She has a tail just like all of you had at one point." Bulma stated in a matter of fact tone. Serena just stood in her spot listening intently to the conversation and processing the information and waiting to learn for more answers. Gohan could tell from the look on Serena's face that she wanted more answers still and so did he.

"Pluto, where are her parents?" Gohan inquired calmly turning to face her again. Pluto took another deep breath. She looks at Serena in the eyes while she spoke this time.

"They are dead along with everyone else." She stated quietly to her. Serena eyes went wide and her face went pale at hearing the news. Gohan who was standing next to her felt her go tense.

"What!" cried out Amy, Hotrau and Gohan at the same time. All three of them had the same look on their face as Serena's. The room went into a silence after the reaction of the three young adults in the room. No one said a word waiting patiently for someone to ask a question. At the moment the other adults were confused and not sure what to ask so they waited for the young adults to process this information to ask the next question.

"Are you absolutely certain, Pluto?" Amy asked wanting to confirm what she had just learned while staying rational at the same time.

"Yes, Amy, I am positive about this." She replied back to her. The room was filled with more silence once again. Serena put her hand through her tangled up hair out of frustration that she was feeling at the moment.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who is dead that could be so damn important?" Vegeta exclaimed impatiently at not understanding what was going on at the moment. The four young adults were quiet for a minute not wanting to answer the question out loud for those who knew what was going on. But finally Serena spoke up this time without looking at anyone and just staring at the far wall in shock still.

"I'm dead that is what she means Vegeta." She finished saying in a monotone voice her face staring off into space with a frown on her face at the moment. Goku heard his daughter make this statement was confused.

"That doesn't make any sense Serena. She said the little girl's parents are dead not you." He replied to her. Serena sighed heavily as she look at her father with a sad smile on her face and a tired look in blue eyes. Her father never changed with his innocents or confusion. She felt like she couldn't handle any more information, but she didn't have a choice. She had to know more if they were going to fix the future. Just then Bulma gasped all of a sudden and her blue eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, everything is making sense now." Bulma said to no one in particular.

"Well, you want to explain it then or just sit there all day and act like you pissed your pants." Vegeta stated in agitated tone of voice towards his wife. Bulma held back from making a comment to her husband and looked at Serena who was looking back at her with a raised eyebrow to see how much Bulma had figured out on her.

"Something tells me you figured out who her parents are." Serena said. Bulma nodded her head yes to the young blond before her with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, who is it?" Chi-Chi asked excitedly wanting to know the answer to the question.

"That little girl is Serena's daughter in the future." Bulma stated simply so that everyone understood. Gasps of shock came from those who did not know the news. Serena just smirked at Bulma who was not shock at hearing the statement being made.

"How did you figure it out?" Serena inquired the curiosity getting the better side of her.

"Well, the child is from the future so that would mean that with her being half sayian then the only options for her parents would be either Gohan or Serena since they are half sayian." Bulma said simply, the pride shining brightly in her eyes. "Add that information with Serena's comment together and you have your answers." She finished explaining to everyone in the room.

"So that means she is…" Chi-Chi began to say before Serena cut in.

"She is your granddaughter from the future mom." Serena finished for her with a small smile on her face while looking at her mother. Chi-Chi grew a huge grin on her face at hearing her daughter confirm what she was thinking.

"Wait a minute. How is it that the four of you knew this, but none of us did?" Vegeta asked abruptly gaining the attention of everyone again back onto Serena. At hearing the question come from Vegeta she turned those in the room who had no clue what was going on.

"Because she has visited us before a few years ago and near an end of one of our battles we found out who she was." Serena explained to everyone.

"There is no way she has visited us Serena. I would have remembered her being here before." Chi-Chi stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Son, because I am the reason why none of you remember her being her. When, Rini, came to visit previously the future had been at stake then just as it is now, but after she had left, I had made your memories forget that she was ever here for the sake of the future. The only people who were to remember her were the scouts and Gohan."

"Why?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Of all the things I've have come to learn since I met Pluto is that time is never set in stone. Each decision we make effects the future in some shape and because of this no one knew for sure if it would hold up the way we were told it would after five years." Serena said to everyone. "Just her being here alone shows that the future has changed again and what I thought would come to be will no longer be." Serena finished saying.

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi questioned her daughter confusion written in her eyes.

"When Darien and I had been together we were told that we would marry and have a daughter named Rini and Rule Crystal Tokyo. But because I broke up with Darien and he is now engaged with Raye. No one knows if Crystal Tokyo will come about, Rini was a question of existing if we broke up. I presumed if she was meant to exist that it would happen one way or another. Just this one little action of Darien and I breaking up has dramatically changed the future. So I found no reason for you to remember and I gave Pluto permission to have you all forget. There is no reason to stick to a future that may not happen. It is better to not know your future and let it come as time moves forward. " Serena finished explaining to everyone in the room. Serena sighed heavily as she closed her eyes trying to remain focus. She was tired from the fight and worried about her daughter's condition to add more information about what was going on, which was making Serena feel more information overload in her head at the moment.

Pluto smile at seeing Serena explain to everyone the answers that she could have easily explained to them. She could see Serena had matured greatly over the years and had turned out to be a great leader. She was very proud of her princess and happy to see her grow each day as a person.

"However, at the moment there is no future for Serena, because Rini has no mother in because Serena is dead, which if we don't figure out why it happened its going to stay that way." Gohan said out loud looking serious at the moment. Hearing Gohan say this reminded everyone why the little girl was in the present time in the first place, which brought a silence back into the room. The silence lasted for a few minutes because no one wanted to ask any more questions because they were afraid to hear what else could be wrong with the future at the moment. However, Hotaru was brave enough to break the silence and ask the one question that was everyone's mind.

"Pluto, what did you mean along with everyone else?" Everyone turn their attention back to the Time Keeper to learn more about the future.

"It appears that not only is Serena dead, but so are the rest of Earth's protectors." She said to them solemnly.

"You mean we're all dead?" Amy said shocked at hearing the news with a frown on her face.

"Yes, all the Sailor Scouts and Z-fighters are gone. There is no one left." Pluto finished saying with a sad look on her face. Chi-Chi and Bulma both gasped at hearing the news that their families were destroyed and no longer existed in the future.

"How is this possible? " Trunks asked her seriously with surprised evident in his eyes.

"I haven't figure that part out entirely yet. By the time I realized there was a problem it was to late. But I do know that what ever changed the future, it had to do so with the present. With the enemy here now, and one in the future I think it is time to consider Cosmos, Serena." Pluto replied to her princess. At hearing the mention of Sailor Cosmos Serena's head whipped quickly around to face Pluto's direction and anger flashed into her blue eyes and a frown was on her face.

"Out of the question." Serena stated in a firm voice so as not to question her.

"Serena it has to be considered. The future is at stack." Pluto pushed the subject on even though she knew full well how Serena felt about it.

"That is not an option. I won't even consider it." Serena stated evenly trying to keep her anger down in front of everyone. Gohan knew there were few things that got his sister upset and at the moment this Cosmos topic was really starting to piss her off. He hoped that Pluto knew what she was doing by pushing it.

"Serena can become Cosmos?" Vegeta asked in a disbelief voice as he looked between Sailor Pluto and Serena for an answer.

"Yes, No." Came the responses from both Pluto and Serena at the same time.

"What is Cosmos?" Trunks asked out loud having never heard of the name before.

"It's a myth, like Super Sayian was on my planet, of a being that was completely pure hearted that had ultimate power over the universe." Vegeta explained to everyone. "She is the ruler of the universe and protector against all evil no matter what shape or form it comes in." Vegeta finished said while he looked at Serena.

"And comes at a high price which is why it is not considered an option in my book." Serena said flatly leaving no room for any more talks about the option. Serena then turned to start limping away towards the sliding doors that lead outside into the backyard. She made it passed Pluto before she was stopped again.

"But Serena…" Pluto started again as she looked at the young blond as she got to the sliding doors to walk out of the room. At hearing Pluto push the subject even more after her saying it was not an option and being ignored was really pissing her off at the moment. She turned around very fast again this time anger was in her eyes and voice as she spoke.

"And who will be the one to tell my brother that Amy is dead, Trista? I stated that it is not an option. I will die myself before I ever become Cosmos again! And if comes to that, then so be it!" Serena yelled to Pluto very angrily before turning around again and completely storming out of the room with no one stopping her this time. Everyone was quit shocked to see the young blond that they all loved and cared for, burst out so angrily against her fellow scout like that. Trunks at seeing how distressed Serena was, he quietly made his way after the young blond to comfort her while everyone in the room stood in silent.

Amy sighed heavily before standing up from the couch and walking over to Pluto and taking control of the situation at the moment.

"Pluto, go and find out what happened in the future to get a better sense of what our next plan of action should be. That is the only way we will be able to make a decision about our next step." Amy told her fellow friend. Pluto nodded her head with a frown on her face, upset at the fact that she angered her princess so much, but she had no choice, but to push for what she believed was the best thing for the present and future.


End file.
